


Day 1-Past/Present - Google Docs

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, Rare Pair, VLD Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

 

 

 

 

Day 1-Past/Present - Google Docs

 

_docs_webfonts_fontFaces = null; _docs_webfonts_iframe_fontFaces = null;@keyframes gb__a{0%{opacity:0}50%{opacity:1}}#gbsfw{min-width:400px;overflow:visible}.gb_Ub,#gbsfw.gb_g{display:block;outline:none}#gbsfw.gb_ra iframe{display:none}.gb_Vb{padding:118px 0;text-align:center}.gb_Wb{background:no-repeat center 0;color:#aaa;font-size:13px;line-height:20px;padding-top:76px;background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/f5cdd88b65.png')}.gb_Wb a{color:#4285f4;text-decoration:none}.gb_7a{display:none!important}.gb_8a{visibility:hidden}.gb_Oc{display:inline-block;padding:0 0 0 15px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_Oc:first-child,#gbsfw:first-child+.gb_Oc{padding-left:0}.gb_zc{position:relative}.gb_b{display:inline-block;outline:none;vertical-align:middle;border-radius:2px;box-sizing:border-box;height:30px;width:30px;color:#000;cursor:pointer;text-decoration:none}#gb#gb a.gb_b{color:#000;cursor:pointer;text-decoration:none}.gb_kb{border-color:transparent;border-bottom-color:#fff;border-style:dashed dashed solid;border-width:0 8.5px 8.5px;display:none;position:absolute;left:6.5px;top:37px;z-index:1;height:0;width:0;animation:gb__a .2s}.gb_lb{border-color:transparent;border-style:dashed dashed solid;border-width:0 8.5px 8.5px;display:none;position:absolute;left:6.5px;z-index:1;height:0;width:0;animation:gb__a .2s;border-bottom-color:#ccc;border-bottom-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);top:36px}x:-o-prefocus,div.gb_lb{border-bottom-color:#ccc}.gb_ha{background:#fff;border:1px solid #ccc;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);color:#000;box-shadow:0 2px 10px rgba(0,0,0,.2);display:none;outline:none;overflow:hidden;position:absolute;right:0;top:44px;animation:gb__a .2s;border-radius:2px}.gb_Oc.gb_g .gb_kb,.gb_Oc.gb_g .gb_lb,.gb_Oc.gb_g .gb_ha,.gb_g.gb_ha{display:block}.gb_Oc.gb_g.gb_Be .gb_kb,.gb_Oc.gb_g.gb_Be .gb_lb{display:none}.gb_Ce{position:absolute;right:0;top:44px;z-index:-1}.gb_bb .gb_kb,.gb_bb .gb_lb,.gb_bb .gb_ha{margin-top:-10px}.gb_Eb .gb_lb{border:0;border-left:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);border-top:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);height:14px;width:14px;transform:rotate(45deg)}.gb_Eb .gb_kb{border:0;border-left:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);border-top:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);height:14px;width:14px;transform:rotate(45deg);border-color:#fff;background:#fff}.gb_Me ::-webkit-scrollbar{height:15px;width:15px}.gb_Me ::-webkit-scrollbar-button{height:0;width:0}.gb_Me ::-webkit-scrollbar-thumb{background-clip:padding-box;background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.3);border:5px solid transparent;border-radius:10px;min-height:20px;min-width:20px;height:5px;width:5px}.gb_Me ::-webkit-scrollbar-thumb:hover,.gb_Me ::-webkit-scrollbar-thumb:active{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.4)}.gb_fa .gb_b{background-position:-35px -311px;opacity:.55}.gb_ga .gb_fa .gb_b{background-position:-35px -311px}.gb_X .gb_fa .gb_b{background-position:-60px -1675px;opacity:1}.gb_ha.gb_ia{min-height:196px;overflow-y:auto;width:320px}.gb_ja{transition:height .2s ease-in-out}.gb_ka{background:#fff;margin:0;min-height:100px;padding:28px;padding-right:27px;text-align:left;white-space:normal;width:265px}.gb_la{background:#f5f5f5;cursor:pointer;height:40px;overflow:hidden}.gb_ma{position:relative}.gb_la{display:block;line-height:40px;text-align:center;width:320px}.gb_ma{display:block;line-height:40px;text-align:center}.gb_ma.gb_na{line-height:0}.gb_la,.gb_la:visited,.gb_la:active,.gb_ma,.gb_ma:visited{color:#737373;text-decoration:none}.gb_ma:active{color:#737373}#gb a.gb_la,#gb a.gb_la:visited,#gb a.gb_la:active,#gb a.gb_ma,#gb a.gb_ma:visited{color:#737373;text-decoration:none}#gb a.gb_ma:active{color:#737373}.gb_ma,.gb_ka{display:none}.gb_da,.gb_da+.gb_ma,.gb_oa .gb_ma,.gb_oa .gb_ka{display:block}.gb_ma:hover,.gb_ma:active,#gb a.gb_ma:hover,#gb a.gb_ma:active{text-decoration:underline}.gb_ma{border-bottom:1px solid #ebebeb;left:28px;width:264px}.gb_oa .gb_la{display:none}.gb_ma:last-child{border-bottom-width:0}.gb_pa .gb_O{display:initial}.gb_pa.gb_qa{height:100px;text-align:center}.gb_pa.gb_qa img{padding:34px 0;height:32px;width:32px}.gb_pa .gb_3{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_76783e20.png');background-size:92px 2541px;background-position:0 -690px}.gb_pa .gb_3+img{border:0;margin:8px;height:48px;width:48px}.gb_pa div.gb_ra{background:#ffa;border-radius:5px;padding:5px;text-align:center}.gb_pa.gb_sa,.gb_pa.gb_ta{padding-bottom:0}.gb_pa.gb_ua,.gb_pa.gb_ta{padding-top:0}.gb_pa.gb_ta a,.gb_pa.gb_ua a{top:0}.gb_va .gb_la{margin-top:0;position:static}.gb_wa{display:inline-block}.gb_xa{margin:-12px 28px 28px;position:relative;width:264px;border-radius:2px;box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.1),0 0 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}.gb_6{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_76783e20.png');background-size:92px 2541px;display:inline-block;margin:8px;vertical-align:middle;height:64px;width:64px}.gb_ya{color:#262626;display:inline-block;font:13px/18px Arial,sans-serif;margin-right:80px;padding:10px 10px 10px 0;vertical-align:middle;white-space:normal}.gb_za{font:16px/24px Arial,sans-serif}.gb_Aa,#gb#gb .gb_Aa{color:#427fed;text-decoration:none}.gb_Aa:hover,#gb#gb .gb_Aa:hover{text-decoration:underline}.gb_Ba .gb_ka{position:relative}.gb_Ba .gb_O{position:absolute;top:28px;left:28px}.gb_la.gb_Ca{display:none;height:0}.gb_Ba .gb_5{position:absolute;width:86px;top:112px;left:28px;margin:8px 2px}.gb_N .gb_fa .gb_b::before,.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_fa .gb_b::before{left:-35px;top:-311px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_fa .gb_b::before{left:-60px;top:-1675px}.gb_Eb .gb_la{position:relative}.gb_fa .gb_b:hover,.gb_fa .gb_b:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_X .gb_fa .gb_b:hover,.gb_X .gb_fa .gb_b:focus{opacity:1}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_pa .gb_3{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_f80843e3.png')}}#gb#gb a.gb_O{color:#404040;text-decoration:none}#gb#gb a.gb_P,#gb#gb span.gb_P{text-decoration:none}#gb#gb a.gb_P,#gb#gb span.gb_P{color:#000}.gb_P{opacity:.75}#gb#gb a.gb_P:hover,#gb#gb a.gb_P:focus{opacity:.85;text-decoration:underline}.gb_Q.gb_R{display:none;padding-left:15px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_Q.gb_R:first-child{padding-left:0}.gb_S.gb_R{display:inline-block}.gb_Q span{opacity:.55}.gb_T .gb_S.gb_R{flex:0 1 auto;flex:0 1 main-size;display:-webkit-flex;display:flex}.gb_U .gb_S.gb_R{display:none}.gb_Q .gb_P{display:inline-block;line-height:24px;outline:none;vertical-align:middle}.gb_S .gb_P{display:none}.gb_V .gb_S .gb_P{min-width:0}.gb_W .gb_S .gb_P{width:0!important}#gb#gb.gb_X a.gb_P,#gb#gb.gb_X span.gb_P,#gb#gb .gb_X a.gb_P,#gb#gb .gb_X span.gb_P{color:#fff}#gb#gb.gb_X span.gb_P,#gb#gb .gb_X span.gb_P{opacity:.7}.gb_M.gb_M{background-size:64px 64px}#gb2 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3a1e625196.png')}.gb_N #gb2 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3a1e625196.png')}#gb22 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3daf4c1f88.png')}.gb_N #gb22 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3daf4c1f88.png')}#gb45 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/f420d06f66.png')}.gb_N #gb45 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/f420d06f66.png')}#gb72 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/78b3d46de1.png')}.gb_N #gb72 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/78b3d46de1.png')}#gb117 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/142da27578.png')}.gb_N #gb117 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/142da27578.png')}#gb136 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/911e3628e6.png')}.gb_N #gb136 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/911e3628e6.png')}#gb166 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/41679a9ec5.png')}.gb_N #gb166 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/41679a9ec5.png')}#gb171 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4244245d7e.png')}.gb_N #gb171 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4244245d7e.png')}#gb177 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4653513b7d.png')}.gb_N #gb177 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4653513b7d.png')}#gb206 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ad330d8459.png')}.gb_N #gb206 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ad330d8459.png')}#gb207 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2c21041e16.png')}.gb_N #gb207 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2c21041e16.png')}#gb211 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/c03dda0b34.png')}.gb_N #gb211 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/c03dda0b34.png')}#gb217 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/71060be5b3.png')}.gb_N #gb217 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/71060be5b3.png')}#gb228 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/74aa55e0c2.png')}.gb_N #gb228 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/74aa55e0c2.png')}#gb249 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/afa40f6e42.png')}.gb_N #gb249 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/afa40f6e42.png')}#gb260 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ea554714e7.png')}.gb_N #gb260 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ea554714e7.png')}#gb261 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/0b26f6f8e4.png')}.gb_N #gb261 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/0b26f6f8e4.png')}#gb108 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/dfbeb24785.png')}.gb_N #gb108 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/dfbeb24785.png')}#gb60 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/85bb99a341.png')}.gb_N #gb60 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/85bb99a341.png')}#gb175 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/eacd033c28.png')}.gb_N #gb175 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/eacd033c28.png')}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){#gb2 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/438087d3df.png')}.gb_N #gb2 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/438087d3df.png')}#gb22 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/cfa67efcd3.png')}.gb_N #gb22 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/cfa67efcd3.png')}#gb45 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9c561d4392.png')}.gb_N #gb45 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9c561d4392.png')}#gb72 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/90f42e515b.png')}.gb_N #gb72 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/90f42e515b.png')}#gb117 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e3cbb9b858.png')}.gb_N #gb117 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e3cbb9b858.png')}#gb136 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/17bdcddea9.png')}.gb_N #gb136 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/17bdcddea9.png')}#gb166 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/be3fe52205.png')}.gb_N #gb166 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/be3fe52205.png')}#gb171 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/1b217ae532.png')}.gb_N #gb171 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/1b217ae532.png')}#gb177 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/188f0d697b.png')}.gb_N #gb177 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/188f0d697b.png')}#gb206 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/20808fb750.png')}.gb_N #gb206 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/20808fb750.png')}#gb207 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/6d9eaee7f9.png')}.gb_N #gb207 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/6d9eaee7f9.png')}#gb211 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2d7fffa981.png')}.gb_N #gb211 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2d7fffa981.png')}#gb217 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e2c0b463b4.png')}.gb_N #gb217 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e2c0b463b4.png')}#gb228 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/fe8c881457.png')}.gb_N #gb228 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/fe8c881457.png')}#gb249 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/d54db42004.png')}.gb_N #gb249 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/d54db42004.png')}#gb260 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/99be7c5086.png')}.gb_N #gb260 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/99be7c5086.png')}#gb261 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9001dae971.png')}.gb_N #gb261 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9001dae971.png')}#gb108 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ca7b209615.png')}.gb_N #gb108 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ca7b209615.png')}#gb60 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e000432278.png')}.gb_N #gb60 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e000432278.png')}#gb175 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/84d52a8885.png')}.gb_N #gb175 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/84d52a8885.png')}}.gb_Z{padding:1px;display:inline-block;vertical-align:top;color:black;z-index:999;height:98px;width:86px}.gb_Z a{text-decoration:none}.gb_Z[aria-grabbed=true]{visibility:hidden}.gb_Z:hover:not(.gb_0){z-index:1001}.gb_Z:hover:not(.gb_0) a{border:1px solid #e5e5e5;border-radius:2px;margin:7px 1px}.gb_Z.gb_1:not(.gb_0) a{border:1px solid #e5e5e5;box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}.gb_Z.gb_1 a{background:#fff;cursor:-moz-grabbing;cursor:-webkit-grabbing;margin:-1px;visibility:visible;z-index:1001}.gb_2{opacity:.5}.gb_Z.gb_1 a{color:#404040!important;cursor:-moz-grabbing;cursor:-webkit-grabbing;font:13px/27px Arial,sans-serif;text-decoration:none!important}.gb_O{color:#404040;display:inline-block;font-size:13px;margin:8px 2px;text-align:center;outline:none}.gb_O .gb_3,.gb_O .gb_M{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top;height:64px;width:64px}.gb_4{display:block;line-height:20px;overflow:hidden;white-space:nowrap;width:84px;text-overflow:ellipsis}.gb_Z:hover .gb_O{z-index:1}.gb_Z:hover .gb_4{background:rgba(255,255,255,.9);white-space:normal;overflow-wrap:break-word;word-wrap:break-word}.gb_O.gb_0{cursor:default;filter:url("data:image/svg+xml;utf8,\00003csvg xmlns=\000027http://www.w3.org/2000/svg\000027\00003e\00003cfilter id=\000027g\000027\00003e\00003cfeColorMatrix values=\0000270.3333 0.3333 0.3333 0 0 0.3333 0.3333 0.3333 0 0 0.3333 0.3333 0.3333 0 0 0 0 0 1 0\000027/\00003e\00003c/filter\00003e\00003c/svg\00003e#g");opacity:.4}.gb_5{margin:-0.8em 0 0 0;text-align:center}.gb_5>a{border:none;color:blue;font-size:.75em;text-transform:uppercase}.gb_O .gb_3{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_76783e20.png');background-size:92px 2541px}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_3,.gb_N .gb_6.gb_3{background-image:none;overflow:hidden;position:relative}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_3::before,.gb_N .gb_6.gb_3::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_76783e20.png');position:absolute}.gb_N .gb_M{background-image:none!important;position:relative}.gb_N .gb_M::before{left:0;position:absolute;top:0}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_O .gb_3{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_f80843e3.png')}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_3::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_f80843e3.png');transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:0 0}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_M::before{transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:0 0}}.gb_7 .gb_O:focus,#gb#gb .gb_7 a.gb_O:focus{text-decoration:underline}.gb_Z[aria-grabbed=true].gb_8{visibility:visible}.gb_9,.gb_aa{position:relative;top:27px;visibility:hidden}.gb_ba,.gb_ca{left:37px;visibility:hidden}.gb_9{float:left;width:0;height:0;border-top:5px solid transparent;border-bottom:5px solid transparent;border-right:5px solid #4273db}.gb_aa{float:right;width:0;height:0;border-top:5px solid transparent;border-bottom:5px solid transparent;border-left:5px solid #4273db}.gb_ba{position:absolute;top:0;width:0;height:0;border-left:5px solid transparent;border-right:5px solid transparent;border-bottom:5px solid #4273db}.gb_ca{position:absolute;top:59px;width:0;height:0;border-left:5px solid transparent;border-right:5px solid transparent;border-top:5px solid #4273db}ul.gb_da li.gb_8:not(:first-child) .gb_9,ul.gb_da li.gb_8:not(:nth-child(-n+3)) .gb_ba,ul.gb_da li.gb_8 .gb_aa,ul.gb_da li.gb_8 .gb_ca,ul.gb_ea li.gb_8 .gb_9,ul.gb_ea li.gb_8 .gb_ba,ul.gb_ea li.gb_8:not(:last-child) .gb_aa,ul.gb_ea li.gb_8:not(:nth-last-child(-n+3)) .gb_ca{visibility:visible}a.gb_Da{border:none;color:#4285f4;cursor:default;font-weight:bold;outline:none;text-align:center;text-decoration:none;text-transform:uppercase;white-space:nowrap}a.gb_Da:hover{background-color:rgba(153,153,153,.2);text-decoration:none}a.gb_Da:active{background-color:rgba(153,153,153,.4);text-decoration:none}a.gb_Ea{background-color:#4285f4;color:#fff}a.gb_Ea:hover{background-color:#4285f4}a.gb_Ea:active{background-color:#0043b2}.gb_Fa{box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,.16)}.gb_Da,.gb_Ea,.gb_Ha,.gb_Ia{display:inline-block;line-height:28px;padding:0 12px;border-radius:2px}.gb_Ha{background:#f8f8f8;border:1px solid #c6c6c6}.gb_Ia{background:#f8f8f8}.gb_Ha,#gb a.gb_Ha.gb_Ha,.gb_Ia{color:#666;cursor:default;text-decoration:none}#gb a.gb_Ia.gb_Ia{cursor:default;text-decoration:none}.gb_Ia{border:1px solid #4285f4;font-weight:bold;outline:none;background:#4285f4;background:linear-gradient(top,#4387fd,#4683ea);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#4387fd,endColorstr=#4683ea,GradientType=0)}#gb a.gb_Ia.gb_Ia{color:#fff}.gb_Ia:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}.gb_Ia:active{box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15);background:#3c78dc;background:linear-gradient(top,#3c7ae4,#3f76d3);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#3c7ae4,endColorstr=#3f76d3,GradientType=0)}.gb_De{display:inline-block;line-height:normal;position:relative;z-index:987}.gb_9a{background-size:32px 32px;border-radius:50%;display:block;margin:-1px;overflow:hidden;position:relative;height:32px;width:32px;z-index:0}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-o-min-device-pixel-ratio:5/4),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_9a::before{display:inline-block;transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:left 0}.gb_tb::before{display:inline-block;transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:left 0}}.gb_9a:hover,.gb_9a:focus{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}.gb_9a:active{box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}.gb_9a:active::after{background:rgba(0,0,0,.1);border-radius:50%;content:'';display:block;height:100%}.gb_ab{cursor:pointer;line-height:30px;min-width:30px;opacity:.75;overflow:hidden;vertical-align:middle;text-overflow:ellipsis}.gb_b.gb_ab{width:auto}.gb_ab:hover,.gb_ab:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_bb .gb_ab,.gb_bb .gb_cb{line-height:26px}#gb#gb.gb_bb a.gb_ab,.gb_bb .gb_cb{font-size:11px;height:auto}.gb_db{border-top:4px solid #000;border-left:4px dashed transparent;border-right:4px dashed transparent;display:inline-block;margin-left:6px;opacity:.75;vertical-align:middle}.gb_eb:hover .gb_db{opacity:.85}.gb_X .gb_ab,.gb_X .gb_db{opacity:1}#gb#gb.gb_X.gb_X a.gb_ab,#gb#gb .gb_X.gb_X a.gb_ab{color:#fff}.gb_X.gb_X .gb_db{border-top-color:#fff;opacity:1}.gb_ga .gb_9a:hover,.gb_X .gb_9a:hover,.gb_ga .gb_9a:focus,.gb_X .gb_9a:focus{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_fb .gb_gb,.gb_hb .gb_gb{position:absolute;right:1px}.gb_gb.gb_R,.gb_ib.gb_R,.gb_eb.gb_R{flex:0 1 auto;flex:0 1 main-size}.gb_jb.gb_W .gb_ab{width:30px!important}.gb_ab~.gb_kb,.gb_ab~.gb_lb{left:auto;right:6.5px}.gb_mb{outline:none}.gb_nb,#gb a.gb_nb.gb_nb,.gb_ob a,#gb .gb_ob.gb_ob a{color:#36c;text-decoration:none}.gb_nb:active,#gb a.gb_nb:active,.gb_nb:hover,#gb a.gb_nb:hover,.gb_ob a:active,#gb .gb_ob a:active,.gb_ob a:hover,#gb .gb_ob a:hover{text-decoration:underline}.gb_pb{margin:20px}.gb_qb,.gb_rb{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top}.gb_qb{margin-right:20px;position:relative}.gb_sb{border-radius:50%;overflow:hidden}.gb_tb{background-size:96px 96px;border:none;vertical-align:top;height:96px;width:96px}.gb_ub{background:rgba(78,144,254,.7);bottom:0;color:#fff;font-size:9px;font-weight:bold;left:0;line-height:9px;position:absolute;padding:7px 0;text-align:center;width:96px}.gb_sb .gb_ub{background:rgba(0,0,0,.54)}.gb_vb{font-weight:bold;margin:-4px 0 1px 0}.gb_wb{color:#666}.gb_ob{color:#ccc;margin:6px 0}.gb_ob a{margin:0 10px}.gb_ob a:first-child{margin-left:0}.gb_ob a:last-child{margin-right:0}.gb_rb .gb_xb{background:#4d90fe;border-color:#3079ed;font-weight:bold;margin:10px 0 0 0;color:#fff}#gb .gb_rb a.gb_xb.gb_xb{color:#fff}.gb_rb .gb_xb:hover{background:#357ae8;border-color:#2f5bb7}.gb_yb{background:#f5f5f5;border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);padding:10px 0;width:100%;display:table}.gb_yb .gb_xb{margin:0 20px}.gb_yb>div{display:table-cell;text-align:right}.gb_yb>div:first-child{text-align:left}.gb_yb .gb_zb{display:block;text-align:center}.gb_Ab .gb_kb{border-bottom-color:#fef9db}.gb_Bb{background:#fef9db;font-size:11px;padding:10px 20px;white-space:normal}.gb_Bb b,.gb_nb{white-space:nowrap}.gb_Cb{background:#f5f5f5;border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-top-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);max-height:230px;overflow:auto}.gb_Db{border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-top-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);display:block;padding:10px 20px;position:relative}.gb_Eb .gb_Db:focus .gb_Fb{outline:1px dotted #fff}.gb_Db:hover{background:#eee}.gb_Db[selected="true"]{overflow:hidden}.gb_Db[selected="true"]>.gb_Hb{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.56)}.gb_Db[selected="true"]>.gb_Ib{display:block;position:absolute;z-index:2}.gb_Ib{background-color:transparent;border:none;color:#fff;display:none;font-family:Roboto;font-weight:400;font-size:14px;height:36px;text-align:center;top:16px;width:86px}.gb_Ib:focus{outline:0}.gb_Db[selected="true"]>.gb_Ib:hover{border-radius:2px;background-color:#595959}.gb_Db[selected="true"]>.gb_Ib:active{border-radius:2px;background-color:#212121}.gb_Jb{left:0;margin-left:36px}.gb_Kb{margin-right:36px;right:0}.gb_Db:first-child,.gb_Lb:first-child+.gb_Db{border-top:0}.gb_Lb{display:none}.gb_Mb{cursor:default}.gb_Mb:hover{background:transparent}.gb_Nb{border:none;vertical-align:top;height:48px;width:48px}.gb_Fb{display:inline-block;margin:6px 0 0 10px}.gb_Mb .gb_Nb,.gb_Mb .gb_Fb{opacity:.4}.gb_Ob{color:#000}.gb_Mb .gb_Ob{color:#666}.gb_Pb{color:#666}.gb_Qb{color:#666;font-style:italic}.gb_Hb{background-color:transparent;height:100%;left:0;position:absolute;text-align:center;top:0;width:100%;z-index:1}.gb_Ib:hover{background-color:rgba(100,100,100,0.4)}.gb_Rb{background:#f5f5f5;border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-top-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);display:block;padding:10px 20px}.gb_Sb{background-position:0 -1421px;display:inline-block;margin:1px 0;vertical-align:middle;height:25px;width:25px}.gb_N .gb_Sb::before{left:0;top:-1421px}.gb_Tb{color:#427fed;display:inline-block;padding:0 25px 0 10px;vertical-align:middle;white-space:normal}.gb_Rb:hover .gb_Tb{text-decoration:underline}.gb_Hf{color:#000;font:13px/27px Arial,sans-serif;left:0;min-width:1117px;position:absolute;top:0;width:100%}.gb_Me{font:13px/27px Arial,sans-serif;position:relative;height:60px;width:100%}.gb_bb .gb_Me{height:28px}#gba{height:60px}#gba.gb_bb{height:28px}#gba.gb_If{height:90px}#gba.gb_Jf{height:132px}#gba.gb_If.gb_bb{height:58px}.gb_Me>.gb_R{height:60px;line-height:58px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_bb .gb_Me>.gb_R{height:28px;line-height:26px}.gb_Me::before{background:#e5e5e5;bottom:0;content:'';display:none;height:1px;left:0;position:absolute;right:0}.gb_Me{background:#f1f1f1}.gb_Kf .gb_Me{background:#fff}.gb_Kf .gb_Me::before,.gb_bb .gb_Me::before{display:none}.gb_ga .gb_Me,.gb_X .gb_Me,.gb_bb .gb_Me{background:transparent}.gb_ga .gb_Me::before{background:#e1e1e1;background:rgba(0,0,0,.12)}.gb_X .gb_Me::before{background:#333;background:rgba(255,255,255,.2)}.gb_R{display:inline-block;flex:0 0 auto;flex:0 0 main-size}.gb_R.gb_Lf{float:right;order:1}.gb_Mf{white-space:nowrap}.gb_T .gb_Mf{display:-webkit-flex;display:flex}.gb_Mf,.gb_R{margin-left:0!important;margin-right:0!important}.gb_3b{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_76783e20.png');background-size:92px 2541px}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_3b{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_f80843e3.png')}}.gb_jb:not(.gb_N) .gb_9a::before,.gb_jb:not(.gb_N) .gb_tb::before{content:none}.gb_N .gb_1b .gb_3b::before{left:0;top:-762px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_1b .gb_3b::before{left:0;top:-2439px}.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_1b .gb_3b::before{left:0;top:-1883px}.gb_N .gb_Za{background-image:none!important}.gb_N .gb_4b{visibility:visible}.gb_Eb .gb_xd span{background:transparent}.gb_Xb{min-width:152px;overflow:hidden;position:relative;z-index:987}.gb_Zb{position:absolute;padding:0 30px 0 30px}.gb_0b .gb_Zb{right:100%;margin-right:-152px}.gb_1b{display:inline-block;outline:none;vertical-align:middle}.gb_2b .gb_1b{position:relative;top:2px}.gb_1b .gb_3b,.gb_Za{display:block}.gb_4b{border:none;display:block;visibility:hidden}.gb_1b .gb_3b{background-position:0 -762px;height:33px;width:92px}.gb_Za{background-repeat:no-repeat}.gb_X .gb_1b .gb_3b{background-position:0 -2439px}.gb_ga .gb_1b .gb_3b{background-position:0 -1883px;opacity:.54}@keyframes gb__nb{0%{transform:scale(0,0)}20%{transform:scale(1.4,1.4)}50%{transform:scale(.8,.8)}85%{transform:scale(1.1,1.1)}to{transform:scale(1.0,1.0)}}.gb_qc{background-position:-35px -658px;opacity:.55;height:100%;width:100%}.gb_b:hover .gb_qc,.gb_b:focus .gb_qc{opacity:.85}.gb_rc .gb_qc{background-position:-35px -1848px}.gb_sc{background-color:#cb4437;border-radius:8px;font:bold 11px Arial;color:#fff;line-height:16px;min-width:14px;padding:0 1px;position:absolute;right:0;text-align:center;text-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,0.1);top:0;visibility:hidden;z-index:990}.gb_tc .gb_sc,.gb_tc .gb_uc,.gb_tc .gb_uc.gb_vc{visibility:visible}.gb_uc{padding:0 2px;visibility:hidden}.gb_wc:not(.gb_xc) .gb_lb,.gb_wc:not(.gb_xc) .gb_kb{left:3px}.gb_sc.gb_yc{animation:gb__nb .6s 1s both ease-in-out;perspective-origin:top right;transform:scale(1,1);transform-origin:top right}.gb_yc .gb_uc{visibility:visible}.gb_ga .gb_b .gb_qc{background-position:0 -311px;opacity:.7}.gb_ga .gb_rc .gb_qc{background-position:0 -1658px}.gb_ga .gb_b:hover .gb_qc,.gb_ga .gb_b:focus .gb_qc{opacity:.85}.gb_X .gb_b .gb_qc{background-position:-35px -623px;opacity:1}.gb_X .gb_rc .gb_qc{background-position:-35px -276px}.gb_ga .gb_sc,.gb_X .gb_sc{border:none}.gb_wc .gb_zc{font-size:14px;font-weight:bold;top:0;right:0}.gb_wc .gb_b{display:inline-block;vertical-align:middle;box-sizing:border-box;height:30px;width:30px}.gb_wc .gb_kb{border-bottom-color:#e5e5e5}.gb_Ac{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.55);color:#fff;font-size:12px;font-weight:bold;line-height:20px;margin:5px;padding:0 2px;text-align:center;box-sizing:border-box;border-radius:50%;height:20px;width:20px}.gb_Ac.gb_Bc{background-position:-35px -1675px}.gb_Ac.gb_Cc{background-position:-69px 0}.gb_b:hover .gb_Ac,.gb_b:focus .gb_Ac{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.85)}#gbsfw.gb_Dc{background:#e5e5e5;border-color:#ccc}.gb_ga .gb_Ac{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.7)}.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Ac,.gb_X .gb_tc .gb_Ac.gb_Ac,.gb_X .gb_tc .gb_b:hover .gb_Ac,.gb_X .gb_tc .gb_b:focus .gb_Ac{background-color:#fff;color:#404040}.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Bc{background-position:0 -1921px}.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Cc{background-position:-69px -869px}.gb_tc .gb_Ac.gb_Ac{background-color:#db4437;color:#fff}.gb_tc .gb_b:hover .gb_Ac,.gb_tc .gb_b:focus .gb_Ac{background-color:#a52714}.gb_N .gb_qc::before{left:-35px;top:-658px}.gb_N .gb_rc .gb_qc::before{left:-35px;top:-1848px}.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_b .gb_qc::before{left:0;top:-311px}.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_rc .gb_qc::before{left:0;top:-1658px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_b .gb_qc::before{left:-35px;top:-623px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_rc .gb_qc::before{left:-35px;top:-276px}.gb_Eb .gb_Ac{border:1px solid #fff;color:#fff}.gb_Eb.gb_ga .gb_Ac{border-color:#000;color:#000}.gb_N .gb_Ac.gb_Bc::before,.gb_Eb.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Bc::before{left:-35px;top:-1675px}.gb_N .gb_Ac.gb_Cc::before,.gb_Eb.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Cc::before{left:-69px;top:0}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Bc::before,.gb_Eb.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_Ac.gb_Bc::before{left:0;top:-1921px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Ac.gb_Cc::before,.gb_Eb.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_Ac.gb_Cc::before{left:-69px;top:-869px}.gb_dd{color:#ffffff;font-size:13px;font-weight:bold;height:25px;line-height:19px;padding-top:5px;padding-left:12px;position:relative;background-color:#4d90fe}.gb_dd .gb_ed{color:#ffffff;cursor:default;font-size:22px;font-weight:normal;position:absolute;right:12px;top:5px}.gb_dd .gb_Zc,.gb_dd .gb_fd{color:#ffffff;display:inline-block;font-size:11px;margin-left:16px;padding:0 8px;white-space:nowrap}.gb_gd{background:none;background-image:linear-gradient(top,rgba(0,0,0,0.16),rgba(0,0,0,0.2));border-radius:2px;border:1px solid #dcdcdc;border:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,0.1);cursor:default!important;filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#160000ff,endColorstr=#220000ff);text-decoration:none!important}.gb_gd:hover{background:none;background-image:linear-gradient(top,rgba(0,0,0,0.14),rgba(0,0,0,0.2));border:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,0.2);box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#14000000,endColorstr=#22000000)}.gb_gd:active{box-shadow:inset 0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.3)}.gb_Oc.gb_Pc{padding:0}.gb_Pc .gb_ha{padding:26px 26px 22px 13px;background:#ffffff}.gb_Qc.gb_Pc .gb_ha{background:#4d90fe}a.gb_Rc{color:#666666!important;font-size:22px;height:9px;opacity:.8;position:absolute;right:14px;top:4px;text-decoration:none!important;width:9px}.gb_Qc a.gb_Rc{color:#c1d1f4!important}a.gb_Rc:hover,a.gb_Rc:active{opacity:1}.gb_Sc{padding:0;width:258px;white-space:normal;display:table}.gb_Tc .gb_ha{top:36px;border:0;padding:16px;box-shadow:4px 4px 12px rgba(0,0,0,0.4)}.gb_Tc .gb_Sc{width:328px}.gb_Tc .gb_Ia,.gb_Tc .gb_Uc,.gb_Tc .gb_Vc,.gb_Tc .gb_Da,.gb_Wc{line-height:normal;font-family:Roboto,RobotoDraft,Helvetica,Arial,sans-serif}.gb_Tc .gb_Ia,.gb_Tc .gb_Uc,.gb_Tc .gb_Da{font-weight:500}.gb_Tc .gb_Ia,.gb_Tc .gb_Da{border:0;padding:10px 8px}.gb_Pc .gb_Ia:active{outline:none;box-shadow:0 4px 5px rgba(0,0,0,.16)}.gb_Tc .gb_Uc{color:#222;margin-bottom:8px}.gb_Tc .gb_Vc{color:#808080;font-size:14px}.gb_Xc{text-align:right;font-size:14px;padding-bottom:0;white-space:nowrap}.gb_Xc .gb_Zc{margin-left:8px}.gb_Xc .gb_0c.gb_Zc img{background-color:inherit;border-radius:initial;height:1.5em;margin:-0.25em 10px -0.25em 2px;vertical-align:text-top;width:1.5em}.gb_Tc .gb_Sc .gb_1c .gb_0c{border:2px solid transparent}.gb_Tc .gb_Sc .gb_1c .gb_0c:focus{border-color:#bbccff}.gb_Wc{background-color:#404040;color:#fff;padding:16px;position:absolute;top:36px;width:328px;right:0;border-radius:2px;box-shadow:4px 4px 12px rgba(0,0,0,0.4)}.gb_Wc a,.gb_Wc a:visited{color:#5e97f6;text-decoration:none}.gb_2c{position:absolute;right:20px;text-transform:uppercase}.gb_Qc .gb_Sc{width:200px}.gb_Uc{color:#333333;font-size:16px;line-height:20px;margin:0;margin-bottom:16px}.gb_Qc .gb_Uc{color:#ffffff}.gb_Vc{color:#666666;line-height:17px;margin:0;margin-bottom:5px}.gb_Qc .gb_Vc{color:#ffffff}.gb_3c{text-decoration:none;color:#5e97f6}.gb_3c:visited{color:#5e97f6}.gb_3c:hover,.gb_3c:active{text-decoration:underline}.gb_4c{position:absolute;background:transparent;top:-999px;z-index:-1;visibility:hidden;margin-top:1px;margin-left:1px}#gb .gb_Pc{margin:0}.gb_Pc .gb_xb{background:#4d90fe;border-color:#3079ed;margin-top:15px}.gb_Tc .gb_Ia{background:#4285f4}#gb .gb_Pc a.gb_xb.gb_xb{color:#ffffff}.gb_Pc .gb_xb:hover{background:#357ae8;border-color:#2f5bb7}.gb_5c .gb_zc .gb_kb{border-bottom-color:#ffffff;display:block}.gb_6c .gb_zc .gb_kb{border-bottom-color:#4d90fe;display:block}.gb_5c .gb_zc .gb_lb,.gb_6c .gb_zc .gb_lb{display:block}.gb_7c,.gb_1c{display:table-cell}.gb_7c{vertical-align:middle}.gb_Tc .gb_7c{vertical-align:top}.gb_1c{padding-left:13px;width:100%}.gb_Tc .gb_1c{padding-left:20px}.gb_8c{display:block;display:inline-block;padding:1em 0 0 0;position:relative;width:100%}.gb_9c{color:#ff0000;font-style:italic;margin:0;padding-left:46px}.gb_8c .gb_ad{float:right;margin:-20px 0;width:calc(100% - 46px)}.gb_bd svg{fill:grey}.gb_bd.gb_cd svg{fill:#4285f4}.gb_8c .gb_ad label:after{background-color:#4285f4}.gb_bd{display:inline;float:right;margin-right:22px;position:relative;top:-4px}.gb_Ee{margin-bottom:32px;font-size:small}.gb_Ee .gb_Fe{margin-right:5px}.gb_Ee .gb_He{color:red}.gb_Hc{display:none}.gb_Hc.gb_g{display:block}.gb_Ic{background-color:#fff;box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,0.08);color:#000;height:40px;padding:16px 24px;position:relative;white-space:nowrap;z-index:986}.gb_Ic .gb_xb{border:0;font-weight:500;font-size:14px;line-height:36px;min-width:32px;padding:0 16px;position:relative;vertical-align:middle}.gb_Ic .gb_xb:before{content:'';height:6px;left:0;position:absolute;top:-6px;width:100%}.gb_Ic .gb_xb:after{bottom:-6px;content:'';height:6px;left:0;position:absolute;width:100%}.gb_Ic .gb_xb+.gb_xb{margin-left:8px}.gb_Jc{height:48px;padding:4px;margin:-8px 0 0 -8px}.gb_Kc{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top;font-family:Roboto,RobotoDraft,Helvetica,Arial,sans-serif;padding-left:8px;overflow:hidden;width:640px}.gb_Lc{background-color:inherit;display:inline-block;position:absolute;top:18px;right:24px}.gb_Mc{line-height:20px;font-size:16px;font-weight:700;color:rgba(0,0,0,.87);width:640px}.gb_Nc{line-height:20px;font-size:13px;font-weight:400;color:rgba(0,0,0,.54);width:640px}.gb_Ie{position:relative;width:650px;z-index:986}#gbq2{padding-top:15px}.gb_T .gb_Ie{min-width:200px;flex:0 2 auto;flex:0 2 main-size}.gb_V~.gb_Ie{min-width:0}.gb_T #gbqf{margin-right:0;display:-webkit-flex;display:flex}.gb_T .gbqff{min-width:0;flex:1 1 auto;flex:1 1 main-size}.gb_N .gbqfi::before{left:0;top:-415px}.gb_Eb .gbqfb:focus .gbqfi{outline:1px dotted #fff}#gbq2{display:block}#gbqf{display:block;margin:0;margin-right:60px;white-space:nowrap}.gbqff{border:none;display:inline-block;margin:0;padding:0;vertical-align:top;width:100%}.gbqfqw,#gbqfb,.gbqfwa{vertical-align:top}#gbqfaa,#gbqfab,#gbqfqwb{position:absolute}#gbqfaa{left:0}#gbqfab{right:0}.gbqfqwb,.gbqfqwc{right:0;left:0;height:100%}.gbqfqwb{padding:0 8px}#gbqfbw{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top}#gbqfb{border:1px solid transparent;border-bottom-left-radius:0;border-top-left-radius:0;height:30px;margin:0;outline:none;padding:0 0;width:60px;box-shadow:none;box-sizing:border-box;background:#4285f4;background:linear-gradient(top,#4387fd,#4683ea);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#4387fd,endColorstr=#4683ea,GradientType=1)}#gbqfb:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}#gbqfb:focus{box-shadow:inset 0 0 0 1px #fff}#gbqfb:hover:focus{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),inset 0 0 0 1px #fff}#gbqfb:active:active{border:1px solid transparent;box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15);background:#3c78dc;background:linear-gradient(top,#3c7ae4,#3f76d3);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#3c7ae4,endColorstr=#3f76d3,GradientType=1)}.gbqfi{background-position:0 -415px;display:inline-block;margin:-1px;height:30px;width:30px}.gbqfqw{background:#fff;background-clip:padding-box;border:1px solid #cdcdcd;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.15);border-right-width:0;height:30px;box-sizing:border-box}#gbfwc .gbqfqw{border-right-width:1px}#gbqfqw{position:relative}.gbqfqw.gbqfqw:hover{border-color:#a9a9a9;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.3)}.gbqfwa{display:inline-block;width:100%}.gbqfwb{width:40%}.gbqfwc{width:60%}.gbqfwb .gbqfqw{margin-left:10px}.gbqfqw.gbqfqw:active,.gbqfqw.gbqfqwf.gbqfqwf{border-color:#4285f4}#gbqfq,#gbqfqb,#gbqfqc{background:transparent;border:none;height:20px;margin-top:4px;padding:0;vertical-align:top;width:100%}#gbqfq:focus,#gbqfqb:focus,#gbqfqc:focus{outline:none}.gbqfif,.gbqfsf{color:#222;font:16px arial,sans-serif}#gbqfbwa{display:none;text-align:center;height:0}#gbqfbwa .gbqfba{margin:16px 8px}#gbqfsa,#gbqfsb{font:bold 11px/27px Arial,sans-serif!important;vertical-align:top}.gb_ga .gbqfqw.gbqfqw,.gb_X .gbqfqw.gbqfqw{border-color:rgba(255,255,255,1);box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_ga #gbqfb,.gb_X #gbqfb{box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_ga #gbqfb:hover,.gb_X #gbqfb:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_ga #gbqfb:active,.gb_X #gbqfb:active{box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gbqfb,.gbqfba,.gbqfbb{cursor:default!important;display:inline-block;font-weight:bold;height:29px;line-height:29px;min-width:54px;padding:0 8px;text-align:center;text-decoration:none!important;border-radius:2px}.gbqfba:focus{border:1px solid #4d90fe;outline:none;box-shadow:inset 0 0 0 1px #fff}.gbqfba:hover{border-color:#c6c6c6;color:#222!important;box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15);background:#f8f8f8;background:linear-gradient(top,#f8f8f8,#f1f1f1);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#f8f8f8,endColorstr=#f1f1f1,GradientType=1)}.gbqfba:hover:focus{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),inset 0 0 0 1px #fff}.gbqfb::-moz-focus-inner{border:0}.gbqfba::-moz-focus-inner{border:0}.gbqfba{border:1px solid #dcdcdc;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,0.1);color:#444!important;font-size:11px;background:#f5f5f5;background:linear-gradient(top,#f5f5f5,#f1f1f1);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#f5f5f5,endColorstr=#f1f1f1,GradientType=1)}.gbqfba:active{box-shadow:inset 0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}.gb_Je .gb_b{background-position:0 -623px;opacity:.55;height:30px;width:30px}.gb_Je .gb_b:hover,.gb_Je .gb_b:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_Je .gb_kb{border-bottom-color:#f5f5f5}#gbsfw.gb_Ke{background:#f5f5f5;border-color:#ccc}.gb_X .gb_Je .gb_b{background-position:0 -2404px;opacity:1}.gb_ga .gb_Je .gb_b{background-position:0 -1848px;opacity:.7}.gb_ga .gb_Je .gb_b:hover,.gb_ga .gb_Je .gb_b:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_N .gb_Je .gb_b::before{left:0;top:-623px}.gb_N.gb_ga .gb_Je .gb_b::before{left:0;top:-1848px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Je .gb_b::before{left:0;top:-2404px}.gb_bf{width:480px}.gb_cf{background:#e7e7e7;background:rgba(0,0,0,.04);border-bottom-right-radius:0;line-height:30px;position:relative;text-align:center;width:100%}.gb_cf:hover{background:#dbdbdb;background:rgba(0,0,0,.08)}.gb_cf .gb_df{margin:0 10px}.gb_ef{position:relative;z-index:1}.gb_ff{background:#eee;border-bottom:1px solid #e3e3e3;border-left:1px solid #e3e3e3;display:inline-block;line-height:32px;text-align:center;width:160px}.gb_ef .gb_ff:first-child{border-left:none}.gb_ef .gb_g{background:#fff;border-bottom:none}.gb_gf{display:none;text-align:center}.gb_gf.gb_g{display:block}.gb_hf{color:inherit;display:inline-block;padding:15px;text-decoration:none}.gb_if{background-clip:content-box;background-origin:content-box;display:inherit;height:64px;width:64px}.gb_jf{display:block;text-align:center}.gb_kf{border-top:none;top:78px;z-index:1;border-radius:0 0 2px 2px}.gb_lf{display:inline-block;vertical-align:middle}.gb_mf{display:inline-block;vertical-align:middle;background-size:100%;height:20px;width:20px}.gb_nf{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/5a1c013d3d.png')}.gb_of{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/de580e5330.png')}.gb_pf{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/451603daf6.png')}.gb_lf{margin-left:4px}.gb_qf{margin:5px;width:470px}.gb_rf{border:none;display:block;margin:0 5px;outline:none;padding:0 5px;height:30px;width:450px}.gb_sf{border:none;display:block;margin:0 5px;outline:none;padding:0 5px;height:30px;width:450px;border-top:1px solid #e3e3e3}.gb_tf{border-color:#e3e3e3;display:block;font:inherit;margin:0 5px;outline:none;padding:5px;text-align:left;height:320px;width:450px}.gb_uf,.gb_vf{border:1px solid #e3e3e3;border-radius:2px;cursor:pointer;line-height:27px;margin:5px;padding:0 8px;width:54px}.gb_uf{float:left}.gb_vf{float:right}.gb_jb{min-width:255px;padding-left:30px;padding-right:30px;position:relative;text-align:right;z-index:986;align-items:center;justify-content:flex-end}.gb_bb .gb_jb{min-width:0}.gb_jb.gb_R{flex:1 1 auto;flex:1 1 main-size}.gb_oc{line-height:normal;position:relative;text-align:left}.gb_oc.gb_R,.gb_wf.gb_R,.gb_cb.gb_R{flex:0 1 auto;flex:0 1 main-size}.gb_xf,.gb_yf{display:inline-block;padding:0 0 0 15px;position:relative;vertical-align:middle}.gb_wf{line-height:normal;padding-right:15px}.gb_jb .gb_wf.gb_U{padding-right:0}.gb_cb{color:#404040;line-height:30px;min-width:30px;overflow:hidden;vertical-align:middle;text-overflow:ellipsis}#gb.gb_bb.gb_bb .gb_3e,#gb.gb_bb.gb_bb .gb_oc>.gb_yf .gb_4e{background:none;border:none;color:#36c;cursor:pointer;filter:none;font-size:11px;line-height:26px;padding:0;box-shadow:none}#gb.gb_bb.gb_X .gb_3e,#gb.gb_bb.gb_X .gb_oc>.gb_yf .gb_4e{color:#fff}.gb_bb .gb_3e{text-transform:uppercase}.gb_jb.gb_V{padding-left:0;padding-right:29px}.gb_jb.gb_zf{max-width:400px}.gb_Af{background-clip:content-box;background-origin:content-box;opacity:.27;padding:22px;height:16px;width:16px}.gb_Af.gb_R{display:none}.gb_Af:hover,.gb_Af:focus{opacity:.55}.gb_Bf{background-position:-70px -623px}.gb_Cf{background-position:-70px -519px;padding-left:30px;padding-right:14px;position:absolute;right:0;top:0;z-index:990}.gb_fb:not(.gb_hb) .gb_Cf,.gb_V .gb_Bf{display:inline-block}.gb_fb .gb_Bf{padding-left:30px;padding-right:0;width:0}.gb_fb:not(.gb_hb) .gb_Df{display:none}.gb_jb.gb_R.gb_V,.gb_V:not(.gb_hb) .gb_oc{flex:0 0 auto;flex:0 0 main-size}.gb_Af,.gb_V .gb_wf,.gb_hb .gb_oc{overflow:hidden}.gb_fb .gb_wf{padding-right:0}.gb_V .gb_oc{padding:1px 1px 1px 0}.gb_fb .gb_oc{width:75px}.gb_jb.gb_Ef,.gb_jb.gb_Ef .gb_Bf,.gb_jb.gb_Ef .gb_Bf::before,.gb_jb.gb_Ef .gb_wf,.gb_jb.gb_Ef .gb_oc{transition:width .5s ease-in-out,min-width .5s ease-in-out,max-width .5s ease-in-out,padding .5s ease-in-out,left .5s ease-in-out}.gb_T .gb_jb{min-width:0}.gb_jb.gb_W,.gb_jb.gb_W .gb_oc,.gb_jb.gb_Ff,.gb_jb.gb_Ff .gb_oc{min-width:0!important}.gb_jb.gb_W,.gb_jb.gb_W .gb_R{flex:0 0 auto!important}.gb_jb.gb_W .gb_cb{width:30px!important}.gb_N .gb_Bf::before{clip:rect(623px 86px 639px 70px);left:-48px;top:-601px}.gb_N .gb_3b.gb_Cf{position:absolute}.gb_N .gb_Cf::before{clip:rect(519px 86px 535px 70px);left:-40px;top:-497px}.gb_N .gb_fb .gb_Bf::before{left:-40px}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_N .gb_Bf::before{clip:rect(1246px 172px 1278px 140px)}.gb_N .gb_Cf::before{clip:rect(1038px 172px 1070px 140px)}}.gb_N .gb_3b,.gb_N .gbii,.gb_N .gbip{background-image:none;overflow:hidden;position:relative}.gb_N .gb_3b::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_76783e20.png');position:absolute}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_N .gb_3b::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_f80843e3.png');transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:0 0}}.gb_Eb a:focus{outline:1px dotted #fff!important}.gb_bb#gb{left:auto;right:0;width:auto}sentinel{}#gbq .gbgt-hvr,#gbq .gbgt:focus{background-color:transparent;background-image:none}.gbqfh#gbq1{display:none}.gbxx{display:none !important}#gbq{line-height:normal;position:relative;top:0px;white-space:nowrap}#gbq{left:0;width:100%}#gbq2{top:0px;z-index:986}#gbq4{display:inline-block;max-height:29px;overflow:hidden;position:relative}.gbqfh#gbq2{z-index:985}.gbqfh#gbq2{margin:0;margin-left:0 !important;padding-top:0;position:relative;top:310px}.gbqfh #gbqf{margin:auto;min-width:534px;padding:0 !important}.gbqfh #gbqfbw{display:none}.gbqfh #gbqfbwa{display:block}.gbqfh #gbqf{max-width:512px;min-width:200px}.gbqfh .gbqfqw{border-right-width:1px}  
.gbii::before{content:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip::before{content:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-o-min-device-pixel-ratio:5/4),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gbii::before{content:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip::before{content:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}}  
.gbii{background-image:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip{background-image:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-o-min-device-pixel-ratio:5/4),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gbii{background-image:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip{background-image:url(//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}}

_docs_flag_initialData={"docs-aiiws":"docs_warm_ddf","docs-ails":"docs_warm","docs-fwds":"docs_ddf","info_params":{},"docs-ecp":false,"uls":"","scotty_upload_url":"/upload/document/resumable","docs-net-udpt":40000,"docs-net-usud":true,"docs-net-udmi":500000,"docs-net-udur":"/upload/blob/document","docs-enable_feedback_svg":false,"enable_feedback":true,"docs-fpid":713722,"docs-fbid":"ExternalUserData","domain_type":"ND","ncablmu":"https://docs.google.com/support/bin/static.py?page\u003dknown_issues.cs","docos-eos":true,"lssv":7,"oswu":"/fe/s/fe.s.ClientModule.nocache.js","docs-offline-nnodi":100,"docs-offline-swcmcd":30000,"docs-offline-swcmcul":10,"sgcn":"APISID","eooodab":false,"docs-localstore-ehpmdo":true,"docs-localstore-epqs":true,"docs-localstore-eubm":true,"docs-localstore-lral":500,"docs-localstore-ilat":5000,"docs-localstore-iort":10000,"docs-localstore-sefr":true,"docs-offline-dbfuac":20000,"docs-extension-id":"ghbmnnjooekpmoecnnnilnnbdlolhkhi","dcau":"https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/ghbmnnjooekpmoecnnnilnnbdlolhkhi","dchau":"https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/apdfllckaahabafndbhieahigkjlhalf","docs-ewtaoe":true,"docs-dmam":true,"docs-offline-hsu":"docs.google.com","docs-offline-oebp":"/offline/eventbusworker.js","docs-offline-eltoseb":false,"docs-offline-eoseb":false,"docs-offline-eltbceb":false,"docs-offline-dleb":false,"docs-offline-toomem":false,"docs-offline-mobile-mms":15000000,"dffm":["Calibri","Cambria","Syncopate","Lobster","Corsiva","Coming Soon","Shadows Into Light","Indie Flower","Tahoma","Crafty Girls","Proxima Nova","Roboto Condensed","Average","Ultra","Lato","Source Code Pro","Old Standard TT","Alfa Slab One","Playfair Display","PT Sans Narrow","Muli","Montserrat","Roboto Slab","Raleway","Open Sans","Oswald","Amatic SC","Source Sans Pro","Roboto","Economica","Reenie Beenie","Stint Ultra Expanded","Alegreya","Bree Serif","Merriweather","Permanent Marker","Pinyon Script","Roboto Mono","Varela Round"],"docs-offline-desktop-mms":200000000,"docs-offline-dck":"AIzaSyDrRZPb_oNAJLpNm167axWK5i85cuYG_HQ","kixOfflineUrl":"/document","trixOfflineUrl":"/spreadsheet","trixOfflineUrlSuffix":"/offline/view","trixOnlineUrlSuffix":"/ccc","ritzOfflineUrl":"/spreadsheets","drawingsOfflineUrl":"/drawings","punchOfflineUrl":"/presentation","udurls":true,"olbu":"/offline","oooap":"/optout","icso":false,"docs-obsImUrl":"https://ssl.gstatic.com/docs/common/cleardot.gif","docs_oogt":"OGB_COLDSTART","docs-sw-eposw":false,"docs-offline-ospp":"/offline","docs-sw-ecosw":false,"docs-sw-esosw":false,"docs-offline-edrr2":true,"docs-offline-edrrwrc":true,"docs-offline-copy":false,"docs-offline-mrs":1073741824,"docs-offline-uebie":true,"docs-localstore-epla":false,"docs-localstore-ebsee":false,"fatra":true,"docs-swfe":false,"docs-offline-eeooip":false,"docs-lsltms":0,"docs-sw-static-content-regex":"\\\\.gstatic\\\\.|\\\/static\\\/|googleusercontent\\\\.com\\\/","docs-sw-cache-prefix":"document","docs-text-ewf":true,"docs-text-ewfird":false,"docs-text-wfird":10,"docs-wfsl":["ca","da","de","en","es","fi","fr","it","nl","no","pt","sv"],"docs-esfla":false,"docs-text-fse":false,"docs-escwf":true,"docs-efsd":false,"docs-text-efwu":false,"docs-enil":false,"docs-emjai":true,"ilcm":{"eui":"ADFN-cvFbq3Hyv-dPEepPF33FTUdyL__EZgQrKloqtEYLP8yXm06UTMhVSyAqcikADvtL9R3INJ-","je":1,"sstu":1486942403910000,"si":"CPCypY7ci9ICFRJMygodXxgJqg","ei":[5700410,5700016,5700547,5700019,5700058,5700085,5700505,5700100,5700130,5700551]},"docs-eoi":true,"docs-eopfo":true,"docs-eopfov2":false,"docs-chat_wabel":false,"docs-ce":true,"docs-ut":2,"docs-chat_base_url":"talkgadget.google.com/talkgadget/","docs-chat_domain_rotation":true,"docs-cwd":"","docs-epuv2":true,"promo_url":"","promo_title":"","promo_title_prefix":"","promo_content_html":"","promo_link_text":"","promo_element_id":"","promo_orientation":1,"promo_arrow_alignment":0,"promo_show_on_click":false,"promo_hide_arrow":false,"promo_show_on_load":false,"show_promo":false,"promo_mark_dismissed_on_show":false,"promo_use_global_preference":false,"promo_close_button_text":"","promo_icon_url":"","promo_action_id":"","promo_impression_id":0,"docs-encp":false,"docs-egc":true,"docs-cei":{"i":[5700410,5700016,5700547,5700019,5700058,5700085,5700505,5700100,5700130,5700551],"cf":{"homescreen_cello_client_metrics_uri":[0,0,"",-1],"enable_homescreen_priority_docs":[0,0,"",-1],"enable_homescreen_priority_docs_promo":[0,0,"",-1],"enable_homescreen_action_items_structured_query":[0,0,"",-1]}},"docs-hatsfl":"https://survey.googleratings.com/wix/p7583646.aspx?ctry\u0026uilang\u003den\u0026ui\u003d1\u0026v1\u003dND\u0026p\u003ddocs","docs-hatst":0,"docs-egh":true,"docs-hatsl":"","buildLabel":"kix_2017.05-Tue_RC02","docs-show_debug_info":false,"ondlburl":"//docs.google.com","drive_url":"//drive.google.com?usp\u003ddocs_web","app_url":"https://docs.google.com/document/?usp\u003ddocs_web","docs-mid":2048,"docs-eicd":false,"docs-icdmt":[],"docs-sup":"/document","docs-uptc":["lsrp","noreplica","ntd","ths","tam","app_install_xsrf_token","sle","dl","usp","urp","utm_source","utm_medium","utm_campaign","utm_term","utm_content"],"docs-cwsd":"https://clients5.google.com","docs-vvrh":false,"docs-vcurl":["/static/document/client/css/263267608-projector_viewer_css_ltr.css"],"docs-et":false,"docs-tafl":true,"docs-hpi":"","docs-euctu":true,"docs-udn":"","docs-uddn":"","docs-tdc":"[{\"id\":\"0:Basics\",\"name\":\"Basics\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Brochures\",\"name\":\"Brochures \\\u0026 newsletters\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Calendars\",\"name\":\"Calendars \\\u0026 schedules\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Business\",\"name\":\"Contracts, onboarding, and other forms\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Finance\",\"name\":\"Finance \\\u0026 accounting\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Letters\",\"name\":\"Letters\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Reports\",\"name\":\"Reports \\\u0026 proposals\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Planners\",\"name\":\"Trackers\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"Unparented\",\"name\":\"Uncategorized\",\"deletedIds\":[\"0:NoTemplateCategories\"]}]","docs-ttt":0,"docs-tcdtc":"[]","docs-mtdl":500,"docs-etcnm":true,"docs-tdvc":false,"docs-tdcp":0,"docs-tmbp":false,"docs-hetsdd":false,"docs-hht":false,"docs-eenif":true,"docs-eesac":false,"docs-ebgops":true,"docs-explore":false,"docs-eef":false,"docs-eeodp":false,"docs-emodo":0,"docs-elsi":true,"docs-els":true,"docs-refrvd":true,"docs-reftdk":"","docs-refajcu":"https://apis.google.com/js/client.js","docs-ereft":false,"enable_anonymous_photo_creation":true,"docs-al":[0,0,0,1,0],"docs-ndt":"Untitled document","docs-rpe":false,"docs-as":"","docs-ebcr":true,"docs-etdimo":true,"docs-mdck":"AIzaSyAGzWfHQsxTHRSNkBG0DVRYon-iLYCkzCc","docs-etiff":false,"docs-spfe":true,"docs-mriim":1800000,"docs-eccbs":true,"docs-net-ernjp":false,"docos-sosj":false,"docs-rlmp":true,"docs-mmpt":9000,"docs-erd":true,"docs-erfar":true,"docs-ssi":false,"docs-ensb":true,"docs-ddts":true,"docs-uootuns":true,"docs-dma":true,"docs-amawso":false,"docs-mdso":false,"docs-pid":"","ecid":true,"docs-emo":false,"docs-eos":true,"docs-pedd":true,"docs-eir":true,"docs-edll":true,"docs-eivu":true,"docs-dc-ca":true,"server_time_ms":1486942403912,"gaia_session_id":"","app-bc":"#4285f4","enable_iframed_embed_api":true,"docs-fut":"//drive.google.com?usp\u003ddocs_web#folders/{folderId}","esid":true,"esubid":false,"docs-etbs":true,"docs-usp":"docs_web","docs-isb":false,"docs-enct":false,"docs-dc":false,"docs-mib":52428800,"docs-mip":25000000,"docs-jern":"edit","docs-tdd":false,"enable_kennedy":true,"docs-gth":"Go to Docs home screen","docs-emi":false,"opendv":true,"onePickImportDocumentUrl":"https://docs.google.com/picker?protocol\u003dgadgets\u0026relayUrl\u003dhttps://docs.google.com/relay.html\u0026hostId\u003dkix\u0026title\u003dSelect+document+to+import\u0026hl\u003den\u0026newDriveView\u003dtrue\u0026origin\u003dhttps://docs.google.com\u0026st\u003d000770F20337B3815C47EAD7A9E17F5F9914822143FE621402::1486942403912\u0026navHidden\u003dtrue\u0026nav\u003d((%22upload%22,null,%7B%22data%22:%7B%22importTo%22:%22kix%22%7D,%22query%22:%22docs%22%7D))","opmbs":52428800,"opmpd":5000,"opbu":"https://docs.google.com/picker","opru":"https://docs.google.com/relay.html","opdu":false,"opccp":false,"ophi":"kix","opst":"000770F20322EAA1E9EBA259E87063A5B240D3811FA974F018::1486942403913","opuci":"document","opest":false,"maestro_domain":"https://script.google.com","maestro_container_token":"ACjPJvFjCCXTGb3Hc_nyGF9cqHquHxDpVRm8SPs8gjFdMAK43hORCmpVm1cWl2cRkQtjTqsKhv_kExannPdRE1l60gdCkOG2JFSKfeOpCVVNrxZp50wCOAk9WWSJdDl0","maestro_script_editor_uri":"https://script.google.com/macros/?mid\u003dACjPJvFjCCXTGb3Hc_nyGF9cqHquHxDpVRm8SPs8gjFdMAK43hORCmpVm1cWl2cRkQtjTqsKhv_kExannPdRE1l60gdCkOG2JFSKfeOpCVVNrxZp50wCOAk9WWSJdDl0\u0026uiv\u003d2","maestro_new_project_uri":"https://script.google.com/macros/create?mid\u003dACjPJvFjCCXTGb3Hc_nyGF9cqHquHxDpVRm8SPs8gjFdMAK43hORCmpVm1cWl2cRkQtjTqsKhv_kExannPdRE1l60gdCkOG2JFSKfeOpCVVNrxZp50wCOAk9WWSJdDl0\u0026uiv\u003d2","maestro_script_gallery_uri":"https://docs.google.com/macros/scriptGalleryPanel?mid\u003dACjPJvFjCCXTGb3Hc_nyGF9cqHquHxDpVRm8SPs8gjFdMAK43hORCmpVm1cWl2cRkQtjTqsKhv_kExannPdRE1l60gdCkOG2JFSKfeOpCVVNrxZp50wCOAk9WWSJdDl0\u0026uiv\u003d2","maestro_script_manager_uri":"https://script.google.com/macros/scriptManagerPanel?mid\u003dACjPJvFjCCXTGb3Hc_nyGF9cqHquHxDpVRm8SPs8gjFdMAK43hORCmpVm1cWl2cRkQtjTqsKhv_kExannPdRE1l60gdCkOG2JFSKfeOpCVVNrxZp50wCOAk9WWSJdDl0\u0026uiv\u003d2","enable_maestro":true,"docs-emae":true,"mae-cwssw":false,"mae-aoeba":true,"mae-esme":false,"mae-seitd":false,"docs-pn":306,"docs-idu":false,"docs-ct":"s","docs-rn":729949292,"docs-hes":true,"docs-hecud":true,"docs-heoi":true,"docs-offline-uiaffd":true,"docs-offline-uoia":true,"docs-hetd":false,"docs-hhso":false,"docs-huogmb":false,"docs-hosui":false,"docs-huso":false,"docs-hevq":false,"docs-hesd":false,"docs-cci":"PROD","docs-caru":"https://clients6.google.com","docs-cbau":"https://drive.google.com","docs-ctcu":"https://client-channel.google.com/client-channel/client","docs-ctsu":"https://clients4.google.com/invalidation/lcs/client","docs-cpkl":[""],"docs-hucs":true,"docs-hunca":true,"docs-hdod":"docs.google.com","docs-hasid":"Docs","docs-hdck":"AIzaSyDl-UL2oekTnhhyaKOSEIX2fYcWIapfhR0","docs-cpf":"","docs-hufcm":false,"jobset":"prod","docs-eafn":false,"docs-nad":"sites.google.com","docs-epcc":false,"docs-dlpe":true,"docs_abuse_link":"https://docs.google.com/abuse?id\u003d1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8","docs-erhur":false,"docs-enr":false,"docs-ediit":false,"docs-emddi":false,"enable_omnibox_help_menu":true,"enable_omnibox":true,"docs-sticky_view_mode":true,"docs-vc":0.0,"docs-vma":4,"docs-evt":true,"docs-ehsr":false,"docs-se":false,"docs-ebcrsct":true,"docs-iror":false,"docs-text-tsmcs":4000,"mobilenative-ecbc":false,"docs-ar":true,"docs-lvrfio":false,"docs-cslvca":true,"kix-sdnwol":false,"docs-smheo":false,"docs-mwid":true,"docs-text-encgscf":true,"docs-text-elaor":false,"docs-text-enphb":true,"docs-text-esm":false,"docs-text-esc":false,"docs-text-ewffp":true,"docs-text-erds":true,"docs-text-epldl":true,"docs-text-etsrdpn":false,"docs-text-etsrds":false,"docs-text-epsrds":true,"docs-text-epbcs":false,"docs-text-ettws":true,"docs-esrs":true,"docs-text-mcs":5,"docs-text-enip":false,"docs-text-epbs":false,"docs-text-tems":false,"docs-text-ebss":false,"docs-text-euls":false,"docs-text-edtui":false,"docs-enih":false,"docs-enie":false,"docs-text-etcu":false,"kix-dsu":"https://docs.google.com/drawings","kix-baroce":false,"kix-effsui":false,"kix-esc":false,"kix-etrc":true,"kix-eimcmw":true,"cvwais":19,"kix-efsi":false,"kix-ebee":false,"kix-eisu":false,"kix-esd":false,"xdbcmUri":"https://docs.google.com/document/xdbcm.html","xdbcfAllowXpc":true,"docs-corsbc":false,"xdbcfAllowHostNamePrefix":true,"docs-spdy":false,"enable_csi":true,"csi_service_name":"kix","docs-csi-reporting-uri-override":"","docs-smv":2,"docs-esdur":false,"docs-eobs":false,"kix-eart":60000,"enable_docos":true,"docs-eicu":false,"docs-eetso":false,"docs-est":false,"docs-estac":true,"docs-stdack":"AIzaSyBfKYKXN2w_hxv9HNOUNJjp6xZYbY_OUcY","docs-stap":"","docs-scr-sks":"https://keep-pa.clients6.google.com","docs-scr":false,"docs-scr-sav":false,"docs-scr-ceu":["/static/document/client/css/2982157544-scratchpad_css_ltr.css"]}; _docs_flag_cek='';var DOCS_timing={}; DOCS_timing['sl']=new Date().getTime();(function(){(function(){function e(a){this.t={};this.tick=function(a,c,b){this.t[a]=[void 0!=b?b:(new Date).getTime(),c];if(void 0==b)try{window.console.timeStamp("CSI/"+a)}catch(h){}};this.tick("start",null,a)}var a,d;window.performance&&(d=(a=window.performance.timing)&&a.responseStart);var f=0<d?new e(d):new e;window.jstiming={Timer:e,load:f};if(a){var c=a.navigationStart;0<c&&d>=c&&(window.jstiming.srt=d-c)}if(a){var b=window.jstiming.load;0<c&&d>=c&&(b.tick("_wtsrt",void 0,c),b.tick("wtsrt_","_wtsrt",d),  
b.tick("tbsd_","wtsrt_"))}try{a=null,window.chrome&&window.chrome.csi&&(a=Math.floor(window.chrome.csi().pageT),b&&0<c&&(b.tick("_tbnd",void 0,window.chrome.csi().startE),b.tick("tbnd_","_tbnd",c))),null==a&&window.gtbExternal&&(a=window.gtbExternal.pageT()),null==a&&window.external&&(a=window.external.pageT,b&&0<c&&(b.tick("_tbnd",void 0,window.external.startE),b.tick("tbnd_","_tbnd",c))),a&&(window.jstiming.pt=a)}catch(g){}})();}).call(this);

JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload.

  


[](https://docs.google.com/document/?usp=docs_web)

[ ](https://docs.google.com/document/?usp=docs_web)

  
[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?service=wise&passive=1209600&continue=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8/edit&followup=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8/edit<mpl=docs)

Day 1-Past/Present

 

 

  
Share

  


The version of the browser you are using is no longer supported. Please upgrade to a [supported browser](https://support.google.com/docs/answer/2375082?hl=en).[Dismiss](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8#)  


  


File

Edit

View

Tools

Help

Accessibility

Debug

See new changes

 

 

 

 

 

Accessibility

 

View only

 

 

 

 

 

  
DOCS_timing['chv'] = new Date().getTime(); KX_resize = function() {if (KX_kixApp) {KX_kixApp.resize();}};

[Toggle screen reader support](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8#)DOCS_timing['sjl'] = new Date().getTime();(function(){if(window.jstiming){window.jstiming.a={};window.jstiming.b=1;var f=function(b,a,d){var c=b.t[a],e=b.t.start;if(c&&(e||d))return c=b.t[a][0],void 0!=d?e=d:e=e[0],Math.round(c-e)},m=function(b,a,d){var c="";window.jstiming.srt&&(c+="&srt="+window.jstiming.srt,delete window.jstiming.srt);window.jstiming.pt&&(c+="&tbsrt="+window.jstiming.pt,delete window.jstiming.pt);try{window.external&&window.external.tran?c+="&tran="+window.external.tran:window.gtbExternal&&window.gtbExternal.tran?c+="&tran="+window.gtbExternal.tran():  
window.chrome&&window.chrome.csi&&(c+="&tran="+window.chrome.csi().tran)}catch(t){}var e=window.chrome;if(e&&(e=e.loadTimes)){e().wasFetchedViaSpdy&&(c+="&p=s");if(e().wasNpnNegotiated){var c=c+"&npn=1",g=e().npnNegotiatedProtocol;g&&(c+="&npnv="+(encodeURIComponent||escape)(g))}e().wasAlternateProtocolAvailable&&(c+="&apa=1")}var k=b.t,r=k.start,e=[],g=[],h;for(h in k)if("start"!=h&&0!=h.indexOf("_")){var l=k[h][1];l?k[l]&&g.push(h+"."+f(b,h,k[l][0])):r&&e.push(h+"."+f(b,h))}delete k.start;if(a)for(var n in a)c+=  
"&"+n+"="+a[n];(a=d)||(a="https:"==document.location.protocol?"https://csi.gstatic.com/csi":"http://csi.gstatic.com/csi");return[a,"?v=3","&s="+(window.jstiming.sn||"_s")+"&action=",b.name,g.length?"&it="+g.join(","):"",c,"&rt=",e.join(",")].join("")};window.jstiming.getReportUri=m;var p=function(b,a,d){b=m(b,a,d);if(!b)return"";a=new Image;var c=window.jstiming.b++;window.jstiming.a[c]=a;a.onload=a.onerror=function(){window.jstiming&&delete window.jstiming.a[c]};a.src=b;a=null;return b};window.jstiming.report=  
function(b,a,d){if("prerender"==document.webkitVisibilityState){var c=!1,e=function(){if(!c){a?a.prerender="1":a={prerender:"1"};var g;"prerender"==document.webkitVisibilityState?g=!1:(p(b,a,d),g=!0);g&&(c=!0,document.removeEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",e,!1))}};document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",e,!1);return""}return p(b,a,d)};window.jstiming.reportDone=function(b){if(window.jstiming.b<=(b||1))return!1;for(var a in window.jstiming.a)return!1;return!0};var q=function(b,a,  
d,c){return 0<d?(c?b.tick(a,c,d):b.tick(a,"",d),!0):!1};window.jstiming.getNavTiming=function(b){if(window.performance&&window.performance.timing){var a=window.performance.timing;q(b,"_dns",a.domainLookupStart)&&q(b,"dns_",a.domainLookupEnd,"_dns");q(b,"_con",a.connectStart)&&q(b,"con_",a.connectEnd,"_con");q(b,"_req",a.requestStart)&&q(b,"req_",a.responseStart,"_req");q(b,"_rcv",a.responseStart)&&q(b,"rcv_",a.responseEnd,"_rcv");if(q(b,"_ns",a.navigationStart)){q(b,"ntsrt_",a.responseStart,"_ns");  
q(b,"nsfs_",a.fetchStart,"_ns");var d=!1;try{d=window.external&&window.external.startE}catch(c){}!d&&window.chrome&&window.chrome.csi&&(d=Math.floor(window.chrome.csi().startE));d&&(q(b,"_se",d),q(b,"sens_",a.navigationStart,"_se"));q(b,"ntplt0_",a.loadEventStart,"_ns");q(b,"ntplt1_",a.loadEventEnd,"_ns")}}}};}).call(this);  
DOCS_timing['ejl'] = new Date().getTime();if (!this['_createKixApplication']) {window.location.href = 'https://support.google.com/accounts/answer/32050';}DOCS_timing['sac'] = new Date().getTime();if (window.jstiming) {window.jstiming.sn = 'kix';};var KX_kixApp; var DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader; function KX_startKix() {DOCS_initializeModules({"kix_core":[],"kix_app":["kix_core"],"kix_a11y":["kix_app"],"kix_jstex":["kix_app"],"kix_tertiary":["kix_app"],"datetimesymbols":["kix_tertiary"],"kix_ita":["kix_tertiary"],"kix_scratchpad":["kix_tertiary"],"viewer":["kix_tertiary"]},{"kix_core":["/static/document/client/js/1320280216-kix_main_i18n_kix_core.js"],"kix_app":["/static/document/client/js/3918749389-kix_main_i18n_kix_app.js"],"kix_a11y":["/static/document/client/js/2670423072-kix_main_i18n_kix_a11y.js"],"kix_jstex":["/static/document/client/js/2462697632-kix_main_i18n_kix_jstex.js"],"kix_tertiary":["/static/document/client/js/523529870-kix_main_i18n_kix_tertiary.js"],"datetimesymbols":["/static/document/client/js/1126208676-kix_main_i18n_datetimesymbols.js"],"kix_ita":["/static/document/client/js/1550919960-kix_main_i18n_kix_ita.js"],"kix_scratchpad":["/static/document/client/js/3389865326-kix_main_i18n_kix_scratchpad.js"],"viewer":["/static/document/client/js/512917453-kix_main_i18n_viewer.js"]}, 'kix_core'); var config = {'bl': 'null', 'csisvi': false , 'docid': '1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8', 'domain': '', 'downloadable': true , 'durl': 'https:\/\/docs.google.com\/drawings', 'ear': true , 'ebc': false , 'ecb': true , 'ecso': false , 'ecsi': true , 'edpr': false , 'edo': false , 'edos': false , 'edr': true , 'eex': true , 'eimg': true , 'elementId': 'docs-editor', 'els': false , 'email': '', 'eoo': true , 'epff': true , 'epub': true , 'erv': true , 'ercp': false , 'esvcm': true , 'etr': true , 'ewd': false , 'fpu': 'https:\/\/docs.google.com\/picker?protocol\x3dgadgets\x26relayUrl\x3dhttps:\/\/docs.google.com\/relay.html\x26hostId\x3dkix-fonts\x26title\x3dFonts\x26hl\x3den\x26newDriveView\x3dtrue\x26origin\x3dhttps:\/\/docs.google.com\x26st\x3d000770F203F4B842EA036F1E9D7E456B8C96526DF02E535B13::1486942403918\x26navHidden\x3dtrue\x26multiselectEnabled\x3dtrue\x26selectButtonLabel\x3dOK\x26nav\x3d((%22fonts%22))', 'idc': false , 'l': 'en', 'ogi': '', 'oui': 'ANONYMOUS_06287517911256457317', 'psi': 'kix-pp', 'rtl': false , 'ud': '', 'up': '\/document\/d\/1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8', 'un': '', 'wfff': _docs_webfonts_fontFaces, 'wfiff': _docs_webfonts_iframe_fontFaces,};config['erts'] = true;config['ak'] = '';config['cslvmr'] = 28000.0 ;config['ddi'] = [];KX_kixApp = _createKixApplication('f5af1536f88f64b', config, 2.0 ,'Day 1-Past\/Present', 'Untitled document', false , {} , false , false , undefined , {"hs_h1":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":6.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":20.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_fs":20.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_h2":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":6.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":18.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_fs":16.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_h3":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":16.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#434343","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":14.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_h4":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":14.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":12.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_h5":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":12.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_h6":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":12.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_nt":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_awao":true,"ps_awao_i":false,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":false,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":false,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":false,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":false,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":false,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":false,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":false,"ps_klt":false,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":false,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":false,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":1,"ps_sm_i":false,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":false,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":false,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":false,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":false}},"hs_st":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":16.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":false,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":15.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}},"hs_t":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_al":0,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb":null,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl":null,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br":null,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt":null,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_hdid":"","ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il":0.0,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_sa":3.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_shd":false,"ps_sm":0,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_fs":26.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true}}}, "{}", [null,null,0,null,null,"",[null,0,null,1,1,1],null,["Anonymous",null,"//ssl.gstatic.com/s2/profiles/images/silhouette96.png","ANONYMOUS_105250506097979753968",1,null,1],1,"1JAm5VhLLOl2fANTsJVYzZ9n0ruukGsNCFNV19LEoy_8",null,1,null,null,null,0,1,1,1,null,null,null,null,1,0,"/comments/c",0,null,1,null,null,1,null,null,null,1,1,1,0,0,null,0,["tf"],[[5700016,5700019,5700058,5700085,5700100,5700130,5700410,5700505,5700547,5700551]]], undefined , [], undefined , undefined ); DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader = KX_kixApp.getWarmStartDocumentLoader();}KX_startKix(); _getTimingInstance().setTime('al'); _getTimingInstance().setTime('eac');DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.startLoad( 958.0 ,'JOmfb6EddeZj9Q', 0.0 , 1.486941732943E12 ); var DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart; var DOCS_modelChunkParseStart; var DOCS_modelChunk;DOCS_modelChunkParseStart = new Date().getTime();DOCS_modelChunk = [{"ty":"is","s":"\t&ldquoI&rsquom so glad you decided to grow you hair out,&rdquo Allura murmured as her dexterous fingers wove Pidge&rsquos honey brown hair into a braid. The two young women were lounging on Allura&rsquos large, comfy bed, relaxing after a long day of training and returning rescued prisoners to their home planets. They&rsquod yet to find the Holts, even after four years, but Pidge refused to give up hope. With every prison break, she gained new information about the whereabouts of her father, and with every planet, the hope of finding her brother bartering with tradesmen became more focused. \n\tPidge&rsquos hair had finally reached the length it was in the picture of her brother she carried around, and Allura delighted in playing with it when they were alone. &ldquoI never got to play with children my age,&rdquo she&rsquod said when Pidge asked about her fascination, &ldquoso I only had my own hair to play with, and it&rsquos much less fun when you can&rsquot see what you&rsquore doing. Do you mind terribly?&rdquo And the princess had pouted and Pidge had caved.\n\t(She still couldn&rsquot be convinced to wear the poofy dresses Allura tried to dress her in. She didn&rsquot mind dresses on principle, but it was harder to move around in them than in her shorts, and time was, very frequently, not on her side when it came to getting into her Paladin armor, since she had to run to a separate room to change while the boys could strip wherever they wanted.)\n\t&ldquoIt&rsquos a pain in the ass sometimes,&rdquo Pidge said in response, blowing a short strand of curls away from her face in the same breath. &ldquoIt&rsquos so frizzy and hard to manage, which makes literally no sense but whatever. Next time we find that mall, I need to swing by that Earth store and see if they have any good shampoo for it.&rdquo\n\tAllura hummed and continued her work. The braid was, as always, pretty sloppy, since the only two hairstyles she ever wore on herself were her half-up one and the bun she wore with her armor, but she was getting better. Soon it would look better than the lopsided ponytail Pidge would wrench it into without a brush or a mirror. &ldquoI think it&rsquos beautiful.&rdquo\n\tShe watched as the tips of Pidge&rsquos pale ears turned red and felt a sense of accomplishment. \n\t","ibi":1},{"ty":"as","ei":0,"sm":{"hs_h1":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb":20.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":20.0,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_h2":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa":6.0,"ps_sa_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_fs":16.0,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_h3":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb":16.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_fgc":"#434343","ts_fgc_i":false}},"hs_h4":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":14.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false}},"hs_h5":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":12.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false}},"hs_h6":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":12.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_it_i":false}},"hs_st":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa":16.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":false,"ts_fs":15.0,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":false}},"hs_t":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa":3.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_sb_i":false},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":26.0,"ts_fs_i":false}}},"si":0,"st":"headings","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":0,"sm":{"lgs_l":"en"},"si":0,"st":"language","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":570,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":570,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":1003,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":1003,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":1387,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":1387,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":1712,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":1712,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":2068,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":2068,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":2162,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":2162,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":2164,"sm":{"ps_al_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true},"si":2164,"st":"paragraph","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":2164,"sm":{"ts_bd":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_fs_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_sc_i":true,"ts_st":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_va_i":true},"si":0,"st":"text","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":1226,"sm":{"ts_it":true,"ts_it_i":false},"si":1224,"st":"text","fm":false},{"ty":"as","ei":2164,"sm":{"ts_it":true,"ts_it_i":true},"si":1227,"st":"text","fm":false}]; DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart = new Date().getTime(); _getTimingInstance().incrementTime('mp', DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart - DOCS_modelChunkParseStart); DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.loadModelChunk(DOCS_modelChunk); DOCS_modelChunk = undefined;DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.endLoad();KX_getLatencyStats = function() {return KX_kixApp.getPerformanceManager().getInitialLoadStats();};(window['gbar']=window['gbar']||{})._CONFIG=[[[0,"www.gstatic.com","og.og.en_US.aXtg4UfoYRE.O","com","en","25",0,[3,2,"","","0","1485919655","0"],"40400","w_CgWMrRNcXz-QHwwIOgCw",0,0,"og.og.-50i0q36kbe3i.L.X.O","AA2YrTuN1oTaVofoP7e-Kc8i5JN860Bpgw","AA2YrTtRTmZhNzUwnCAmBkfWcRJ1nJBpmA","",2,1,200,"USA"],null,0,["m;/_/scs/abc-static/_/js/k=gapi.gapi.en.ht56ryQzVZ8.O/m=__features__/rt=j/d=1/rs=AHpOoo9BOneF1L6M_FnbxCRKqYNTbnMzBg","https://apis.google.com","","","","",null,1,"es_plusone_gc_20170111.0_p0","en"],["1","gci_91f30755d6a6b787dcc2a4062e6e9824.js","googleapis.client:plusone:gapi.iframes","","en"],null,null,null,null,null,[0,0,0,null,"","","",""],[1,0.001000000047497451,1],[1,0.1000000014901161,2,1],null,null,[0,0,["lg"],0,["lat"]],[["ld","gl","is","id","nb","nw","sb","sd","p","vd","awd","st","lod","eld","ip","dp","cpd","","","","","","","","","",""],[""]],null,null,null,[30,152,0,100,60],null,null,null,null,null,[1,0],null,[0,0.001000000047497451,1,40400,25,"USA","en","1485919655.0",4]]];(window['gbar']=window['gbar']||{})._LDD=["bt","base","bn","bu","cp","el","lo","sbi","ni","sf","up","dd","aw","iw","if","gi","vi","pi","eq","uc"];this.gbar_=this.gbar_||{};(function(_){var window=this;  
try{  
var aa,ba,ca,da,ea,pa,qa;aa=function(a,c,d){if(null==a)throw new TypeError("The 'this' value for String.prototype."+d+" must not be null or undefined");if(c instanceof RegExp)throw new TypeError("First argument to String.prototype."+d+" must not be a regular expression");return a+""};ba="function"==typeof Object.defineProperties?Object.defineProperty:function(a,c,d){if(d.get||d.set)throw new TypeError("ES3 does not support getters and setters.");a!=Array.prototype&&a!=Object.prototype&&(a[c]=d.value)};  
ca="undefined"!=typeof window&&window===this?this:"undefined"!=typeof window.global&&null!=window.global?window.global:this;da=function(a,c){if(c){var d=ca;a=a.split(".");for(var e=0;e<a.length-1;e++){var f=a[e];f in d||(d[f]={});d=d[f]}a=a[a.length-1];e=d[a];c=c(e);c!=e&&null!=c&&ba(d,a,{configurable:!0,writable:!0,value:c})}};  
da("String.prototype.startsWith",function(a){return a?a:function(a,d){var c=aa(this,a,"startsWith");a+="";var f=c.length,g=a.length;d=Math.max(0,Math.min(d|0,c.length));for(var h=0;h<g&&d<f;)if(c[d++]!=a[h++])return!1;return h>=g}});da("String.prototype.includes",function(a){return a?a:function(a,d){return-1!==aa(this,a,"includes").indexOf(a,d||0)}});ea=ea||{};_.m=this;_.n=function(a){return void 0!==a};  
_.p=function(a,c){a=a.split(".");c=c||_.m;for(var d;d=a.shift();)if(null!=c[d])c=c[d];else return null;return c};_.fa=function(){};_.ga=function(a){a.xd=void 0;a.N=function(){return a.xd?a.xd:a.xd=new a}};  
_.ia=function(a){var c=typeof a;if("object"==c)if(a){if(a instanceof Array)return"array";if(a instanceof Object)return c;var d=Object.prototype.toString.call(a);if("[object Window]"==d)return"object";if("[object Array]"==d||"number"==typeof a.length&&"undefined"!=typeof a.splice&&"undefined"!=typeof a.propertyIsEnumerable&&!a.propertyIsEnumerable("splice"))return"array";if("[object Function]"==d||"undefined"!=typeof a.call&&"undefined"!=typeof a.propertyIsEnumerable&&!a.propertyIsEnumerable("call"))return"function"}else return"null";  
else if("function"==c&&"undefined"==typeof a.call)return"object";return c};_.ja=function(a){return"array"==_.ia(a)};_.ka=function(a){var c=_.ia(a);return"array"==c||"object"==c&&"number"==typeof a.length};_.t=function(a){return"string"==typeof a};_.la=function(a){return"number"==typeof a};_.ma=function(a){return"function"==_.ia(a)};_.na=function(a){var c=typeof a;return"object"==c&&null!=a||"function"==c};_.oa="closure_uid_"+(1E9*Math.random()>>>0);pa=function(a,c,d){return a.call.apply(a.bind,arguments)};  
qa=function(a,c,d){if(!a)throw Error();if(2<arguments.length){var e=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,2);return function(){var d=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments);Array.prototype.unshift.apply(d,e);return a.apply(c,d)}}return function(){return a.apply(c,arguments)}};_.u=function(a,c,d){_.u=Function.prototype.bind&&-1!=Function.prototype.bind.toString().indexOf("native code")?pa:qa;return _.u.apply(null,arguments)};  
_.ra=function(a,c){var d=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,1);return function(){var c=d.slice();c.push.apply(c,arguments);return a.apply(this,c)}};_.w=Date.now||function(){return+new Date};_.x=function(a,c){a=a.split(".");var d=_.m;a[0]in d||!d.execScript||d.execScript("var "+a[0]);for(var e;a.length&&(e=a.shift());)!a.length&&_.n(c)?d[e]=c:d[e]&&Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(d,e)?d=d[e]:d=d[e]={}};  
_.y=function(a,c){function d(){}d.prototype=c.prototype;a.J=c.prototype;a.prototype=new d;a.prototype.constructor=a;a.ej=function(a,d,g){for(var e=Array(arguments.length-2),f=2;f<arguments.length;f++)e[f-2]=arguments[f];return c.prototype[d].apply(a,e)}};  
_.sa=function(a){if(Error.captureStackTrace)Error.captureStackTrace(this,_.sa);else{var c=Error().stack;c&&(this.stack=c)}a&&(this.message=String(a))};_.y(_.sa,Error);_.sa.prototype.name="CustomError";var ya,za,Aa,Ba,Da,Ea,xa,Ga;_.ta=function(a,c){return 0==a.lastIndexOf(c,0)};_.ua=function(a){return/^[\s\xa0]*$/.test(a)};_.va=String.prototype.trim?function(a){return a.trim()}:function(a){return a.replace(/^[\s\xa0]+|[\s\xa0]+$/g,"")};_.wa=function(a){return(0,window.encodeURIComponent)(String(a))};  
_.Fa=function(a){if(!xa.test(a))return a;-1!=a.indexOf("&")&&(a=a.replace(ya,"&;"));-1!=a.indexOf("<")&&(a=a.replace(za,"<"));-1!=a.indexOf(">")&&(a=a.replace(Aa,">"));-1!=a.indexOf('"')&&(a=a.replace(Ba,"&quot"));-1!=a.indexOf("'")&&(a=a.replace(Da,"&#39;"));-1!=a.indexOf("\x00")&&(a=a.replace(Ea,"&#0;"));return a};ya=/&/g;za=/</g;Aa=/>/g;Ba=/"/g;Da=/'/g;Ea=/\x00/g;xa=/[\x00&<>"']/;  
_.Ha=function(a,c){var d=0;a=(0,_.va)(String(a)).split(".");c=(0,_.va)(String(c)).split(".");for(var e=Math.max(a.length,c.length),f=0;0==d&&f<e;f++){var g=a[f]||"",h=c[f]||"";do{g=/(\d*)(\D*)(.*)/.exec(g)||["","","",""];h=/(\d*)(\D*)(.*)/.exec(h)||["","","",""];if(0==g[0].length&&0==h[0].length)break;d=Ga(0==g[1].length?0:(0,window.parseInt)(g[1],10),0==h[1].length?0:(0,window.parseInt)(h[1],10))||Ga(0==g[2].length,0==h[2].length)||Ga(g[2],h[2]);g=g[3];h=h[3]}while(0==d)}return d}; Ga=function(a,c){return a<c?-1:a>c?1:0};  
var Qa;_.Ia=Array.prototype.indexOf?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.indexOf.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){d=null==d?0:0>d?Math.max(0,a.length+d):d;if(_.t(a))return _.t(c)&&1==c.length?a.indexOf(c,d):-1;for(;d<a.length;d++)if(d in a&&a[d]===c)return d;return-1};_.Ja=Array.prototype.forEach?function(a,c,d){Array.prototype.forEach.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=_.t(a)?a.split(""):a,g=0;g<e;g++)g in f&&c.call(d,f[g],g,a)};  
_.Ka=Array.prototype.filter?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.filter.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=[],g=0,h=_.t(a)?a.split(""):a,l=0;l<e;l++)if(l in h){var q=h[l];c.call(d,q,l,a)&&(f[g++]=q)}return f};_.Ma=Array.prototype.map?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.map.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=Array(e),g=_.t(a)?a.split(""):a,h=0;h<e;h++)h in g&&(f[h]=c.call(d,g[h],h,a));return f};  
_.Na=Array.prototype.reduce?function(a,c,d,e){e&&(c=(0,_.u)(c,e));return Array.prototype.reduce.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d,e){var f=d;(0,_.Ja)(a,function(d,h){f=c.call(e,f,d,h,a)});return f};_.Oa=Array.prototype.some?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.some.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=_.t(a)?a.split(""):a,g=0;g<e;g++)if(g in f&&c.call(d,f[g],g,a))return!0;return!1};  
Qa=function(a){var c;a:{c=Pa;for(var d=a.length,e=_.t(a)?a.split(""):a,f=0;f<d;f++)if(f in e&&c.call(void 0,e[f],f,a)){c=f;break a}c=-1}return 0>c?null:_.t(a)?a.charAt(c):a[c]};_.Ra=function(a,c){return 0<=(0,_.Ia)(a,c)};_.Sa=function(a,c){c=(0,_.Ia)(a,c);var d;(d=0<=c)&&Array.prototype.splice.call(a,c,1);return d};_.Ta=function(a){var c=a.length;if(0<c){for(var d=Array(c),e=0;e<c;e++)d[e]=a[e];return d}return[]}; _.Ua=function(a,c,d){return 2>=arguments.length?Array.prototype.slice.call(a,c):Array.prototype.slice.call(a,c,d)};  
var Va;a:{var Wa=_.m.navigator;if(Wa){var Xa=Wa.userAgent;if(Xa){Va=Xa;break a}}Va=""}var z=function(a){return-1!=Va.indexOf(a)};var $a,ab,bb;_.Ya=function(a,c,d){for(var e in a)c.call(d,a[e],e,a)};_.Za=function(a){var c=[],d=0,e;for(e in a)c[d++]=a[e];return c};$a=function(a){var c=[],d=0,e;for(e in a)c[d++]=e;return c};ab=function(a,c){return null!==a&&c in a};bb="constructor hasOwnProperty isPrototypeOf propertyIsEnumerable toLocaleString toString valueOf".split(" "); _.cb=function(a,c){for(var d,e,f=1;f<arguments.length;f++){e=arguments[f];for(d in e)a[d]=e[d];for(var g=0;g<bb.length;g++)d=bb[g],Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(e,d)&&(a[d]=e[d])}};  
var db;_.eb=function(){return z("Safari")&&!(db()||z("Coast")||z("Opera")||z("Edge")||z("Silk")||z("Android"))};db=function(){return(z("Chrome")||z("CriOS"))&&!z("Edge")};var fb;fb=function(){return z("iPhone")&&!z("iPod")&&!z("iPad")};_.gb=function(){return fb()||z("iPad")||z("iPod")};var kb;_.hb=function(a){_.hb[" "](a);return a};_.hb[" "]=_.fa;_.ib=function(a,c){try{return _.hb(a[c]),!0}catch(d){}return!1};kb=function(a,c){var d=jb;return Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(d,a)?d[a]:d[a]=c(a)};var pb,tb,ub,jb,Cb;_.lb=z("Opera");_.A=z("Trident")||z("MSIE");_.mb=z("Edge");_.nb=_.mb||_.A;_.ob=z("Gecko")&&!(-1!=Va.toLowerCase().indexOf("webkit")&&!z("Edge"))&&!(z("Trident")||z("MSIE"))&&!z("Edge");_.B=-1!=Va.toLowerCase().indexOf("webkit")&&!z("Edge");pb=_.m.navigator||null;_.qb=pb&&pb.platform||"";_.rb=z("Macintosh");_.sb=z("Linux")||z("CrOS");tb=function(){var a=_.m.document;return a?a.documentMode:void 0};  
a:{var vb="",wb=function(){var a=Va;if(_.ob)return/rv\:([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a);if(_.mb)return/Edge\/([\d\\.]+)/.exec(a);if(_.A)return/\b(?:MSIE|rv)[: ]([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a);if(_.B)return/WebKit\/(\S+)/.exec(a);if(_.lb)return/(?:Version)[ \/]?(\S+)/.exec(a)}();wb&&(vb=wb?wb[1]:"");if(_.A){var xb=tb();if(null!=xb&&xb>(0,window.parseFloat)(vb)){ub=String(xb);break a}}ub=vb}_.yb=ub;jb={};_.zb=function(a){return kb(a,function(){return 0<=_.Ha(_.yb,a)})};_.Bb=function(a){return Number(Ab)>=a}; var Db=_.m.document;Cb=Db&&_.A?tb()||("CSS1Compat"==Db.compatMode?(0,window.parseInt)(_.yb,10):5):void 0;var Ab=Cb;  
var Eb,Hb,Jb;Eb=z("Firefox");_.Fb=fb()||z("iPod");_.Gb=z("iPad");Hb=z("Android")&&!(db()||z("Firefox")||z("Opera")||z("Silk"));_.Ib=db();Jb=_.eb()&&!_.gb();_.C=function(){this.ia=this.ia;this.Ta=this.Ta};_.C.prototype.ia=!1;_.C.prototype.ga=function(){this.ia||(this.ia=!0,this.P())};_.Lb=function(a,c){c=_.ra(_.Kb,c);a.ia?_.n(void 0)?c.call(void 0):c():(a.Ta||(a.Ta=[]),a.Ta.push(_.n(void 0)?(0,_.u)(c,void 0):c))};_.C.prototype.P=function(){if(this.Ta)for(;this.Ta.length;)this.Ta.shift()()};_.Kb=function(a){a&&"function"==typeof a.ga&&a.ga()};  
_.Nb=function(){this.b="";this.o=_.Mb};_.Nb.prototype.gb=!0;_.Nb.prototype.cb=function(){return this.b};_.Nb.prototype.toString=function(){return"Const{"+this.b+"}"};_.Mb={};_.Ob=function(a){var c=new _.Nb;c.b=a;return c};_.Ob("");_.Qb=function(){this.Kd="";this.xf=_.Pb};_.Qb.prototype.gb=!0;_.Pb={};_.Qb.prototype.cb=function(){return this.Kd};_.Rb=function(a){var c=new _.Qb;c.Kd=a;return c};_.Rb("");_.Ub=function(){this.b="";this.o=_.Tb};_.Ub.prototype.gb=!0;_.Tb={};_.Ub.prototype.cb=function(){return this.b};_.Vb=function(a){var c=new _.Ub;c.b=a;return c};_.Wb=_.Vb("");var Xb;_.Yb=function(){this.b="";this.o=Xb};_.Yb.prototype.gb=!0;_.Yb.prototype.cb=function(){return this.b};_.Yb.prototype.vd=!0;_.Yb.prototype.Lb=function(){return 1};_.Zb=function(a){if(a instanceof _.Yb&&a.constructor===_.Yb&&a.o===Xb)return a.b;_.ia(a);return"type_error:TrustedResourceUrl"};Xb={};_.$b=function(a){var c=new _.Yb;c.b=a;return c};  
_.bc=function(){this.b="";this.o=_.ac};_.bc.prototype.gb=!0;_.bc.prototype.cb=function(){return this.b};_.bc.prototype.vd=!0;_.bc.prototype.Lb=function(){return 1};_.ac={};_.cc=function(a){var c=new _.bc;c.b=a;return c};_.cc("about:blank");var dc;dc=!_.A||_.Bb(9);_.ec=!_.ob&&!_.A||_.A&&_.Bb(9)||_.ob&&_.zb("1.9.1");_.fc=_.A&&!_.zb("9");_.gc=_.A||_.lb||_.B;_.ic=function(){this.b="";this.w=_.hc;this.o=null};_.ic.prototype.vd=!0;_.ic.prototype.Lb=function(){return this.o};_.ic.prototype.gb=!0;_.ic.prototype.cb=function(){return this.b};_.hc={};_.jc=function(a,c){var d=new _.ic;d.b=a;d.o=c;return d};_.jc("<!DOCTYPE html>",0);_.kc=_.jc("",0);_.lc=_.jc("<br>",0);  
_.mc=function(a,c){a.src=_.Zb(c)};var oc,tc,uc;_.nc=function(a,c){return(c||window.document).getElementsByTagName(String(a))};_.pc=function(a,c){_.Ya(c,function(c,e){"style"==e?a.style.cssText=c:"class"==e?a.className=c:"for"==e?a.htmlFor=c:oc.hasOwnProperty(e)?a.setAttribute(oc[e],c):_.ta(e,"aria-")||_.ta(e,"data-")?a.setAttribute(e,c):a[e]=c})};  
oc={cellpadding:"cellPadding",cellspacing:"cellSpacing",colspan:"colSpan",frameborder:"frameBorder",height:"height",maxlength:"maxLength",nonce:"nonce",role:"role",rowspan:"rowSpan",type:"type",usemap:"useMap",valign:"vAlign",width:"width"};_.rc=function(a){return a?_.qc(a):window};_.qc=function(a){return a.parentWindow||a.defaultView};_.D=function(a,c,d){return _.sc(window.document,arguments)};  
_.sc=function(a,c){var d=String(c[0]),e=c[1];if(!dc&&e&&(e.name||e.type)){d=["<",d];e.name&&d.push(' name="',_.Fa(e.name),'"');if(e.type){d.push(' type="',_.Fa(e.type),'"');var f={};_.cb(f,e);delete f.type;e=f}d.push(">");d=d.join("")}d=a.createElement(d);e&&(_.t(e)?d.className=e:_.ja(e)?d.className=e.join(" "):_.pc(d,e));2<c.length&&tc(a,d,c);return d};  
tc=function(a,c,d){function e(d){d&&c.appendChild(_.t(d)?a.createTextNode(d):d)}for(var f=2;f<d.length;f++){var g=d[f];!_.ka(g)||_.na(g)&&0<g.nodeType?e(g):(0,_.Ja)(uc(g)?_.Ta(g):g,e)}};_.vc=function(a){return a&&a.parentNode?a.parentNode.removeChild(a):null};uc=function(a){if(a&&"number"==typeof a.length){if(_.na(a))return"function"==typeof a.item||"string"==typeof a.item;if(_.ma(a))return"function"==typeof a.item}return!1};  
var wc=null;var xc,zc;xc=function(a){return/^\s*$/.test(a)?!1:/^[\\],:{}\s\u2028\u2029]*$/.test(a.replace(/\\\\["\\\\\/bfnrtu]/g,"@").replace(/(?:"[^"\\\\\n\r\u2028\u2029\x00-\x08\x0a-\x1f]*"|true|false|null|-?\d+(?:\\.\d*)?(?:[eE][+\\-]?\d+)?)[\s\u2028\u2029]*(?=:|,|]|}|$)/g,"]").replace(/(?:^|:|,)(?:[\s\u2028\u2029]*\\[)+/g,""))};_.yc=function(a){a=String(a);if(xc(a))try{return eval("("+a+")")}catch(c){}throw Error("j`"+a);};_.Ac=function(a,c){return(new zc(c)).o(a)};zc=function(a){this.b=a};  
zc.prototype.o=function(a){var c=[];Bc(this,a,c);return c.join("")};  
var Bc=function(a,c,d){if(null==c)d.push("null");else{if("object"==typeof c){if(_.ja(c)){var e=c;c=e.length;d.push("[");for(var f="",g=0;g<c;g++)d.push(f),f=e[g],Bc(a,a.b?a.b.call(e,String(g),f):f,d),f=",";d.push("]");return}if(c instanceof String||c instanceof Number||c instanceof Boolean)c=c.valueOf();else{d.push("{");g="";for(e in c)Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(c,e)&&(f=c[e],"function"!=typeof f&&(d.push(g),Cc(e,d),d.push(":"),Bc(a,a.b?a.b.call(c,e,f):f,d),g=","));d.push("}");return}}switch(typeof c){case "string":Cc(c,  
d);break;case "number":d.push((0,window.isFinite)(c)&&!(0,window.isNaN)(c)?String(c):"null");break;case "boolean":d.push(String(c));break;case "function":d.push("null");break;default:throw Error("k`"+typeof c);}}},Dc={'"':'\\\"',"\\\":"\\\\\\\","/":"\\\/","\b":"\\\b","\f":"\\\f","\n":"\\\n","\r":"\\\r","\t":"\\\t","\x0B":"\\\u000b"},Ec=/\uffff/.test("\uffff")?/[\\\\\"\x00-\x1f\x7f-\uffff]/g:/[\\\\\"\x00-\x1f\x7f-\xff]/g,Cc=function(a,c){c.push('"',a.replace(Ec,function(a){var c=Dc[a];c||(c="\\\u"+(a.charCodeAt(0)| 65536).toString(16).substr(1),Dc[a]=c);return c}),'"')};  
var Fc,Gc,Kc;_.E=function(){};Fc="function"==typeof window.Uint8Array;_.F=function(a,c,d,e,f){a.b=null;c||(c=d?[d]:[]);a.G=d?String(d):void 0;a.D=0===d?-1:0;a.w=c;a:{if(a.w.length&&(c=a.w.length-1,(d=a.w[c])&&"object"==typeof d&&!_.ja(d)&&!(Fc&&d instanceof window.Uint8Array))){a.C=c-a.D;a.A=d;break a}-1<e?(a.C=e,a.A=null):a.C=Number.MAX_VALUE}a.H={};if(f)for(e=0;e<f.length;e++)c=f[e],c<a.C?(c+=a.D,a.w[c]=a.w[c]||Gc):a.A[c]=a.A[c]||Gc};Gc=[];  
_.G=function(a,c){if(c<a.C){c+=a.D;var d=a.w[c];return d===Gc?a.w[c]=[]:d}d=a.A[c];return d===Gc?a.A[c]=[]:d};_.H=function(a,c,d){a=_.G(a,c);return null==a?d:a};_.J=function(a,c,d){c<a.C?a.w[c+a.D]=d:a.A[c]=d};_.K=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});if(!a.b[d]){var e=_.G(a,d);e&&(a.b[d]=new c(e))}return a.b[d]};_.Hc=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});if(!a.b[d]){for(var e=_.G(a,d),f=[],g=0;g<e.length;g++)f[g]=new c(e[g]);a.b[d]=f}c=a.b[d];c==Gc&&(c=a.b[d]=[]);return c};  
_.Ic=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});var e=d?d.Sa():d;a.b[c]=d;_.J(a,c,e)};_.Jc=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});d=d||[];for(var e=[],f=0;f<d.length;f++)e[f]=d[f].Sa();a.b[c]=d;_.J(a,c,e)};Kc=function(a){if(a.b)for(var c in a.b){var d=a.b[c];if(_.ja(d))for(var e=0;e<d.length;e++)d[e]&&d[e].Sa();else d&&d.Sa()}};_.E.prototype.Sa=function(){Kc(this);return this.w};var Lc=_.m.JSON&&_.m.JSON.stringify||"object"===typeof JSON&&JSON.stringify  
_.E.prototype.o=Fc?function(){var a=window.Uint8Array.prototype.toJSON;window.Uint8Array.prototype.toJSON=function(){if(!wc){wc={};for(var a=0;65>a;a++)wc[a]="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789+/=".charAt(a)}for(var a=wc,c=[],f=0;f<this.length;f+=3){var g=this[f],h=f+1<this.length,l=h?this[f+1]:0,q=f+2<this.length,r=q?this[f+2]:0,v=g>>2,g=(g&3)<<4|l>>4,l=(l&15)<<2|r>>6,r=r&63;q||(r=64,h||(l=64));c.push(a[v],a[g],a[l],a[r])}return c.join("")};try{var c=Lc.call(null,this.Sa(),  
Mc)}finally{window.Uint8Array.prototype.toJSON=a}return c}:Lc?function(){return Lc.call(null,this.Sa(),Mc)}:function(){return _.Ac(this.Sa(),Mc)};var Mc=function(a,c){if(_.la(c)){if((0,window.isNaN)(c))return"NaN";if(window.Infinity===c)return"Infinity";if(-window.Infinity===c)return"-Infinity"}return c};_.E.prototype.toString=function(){Kc(this);return this.w.toString()};_.E.prototype.clone=function(){return Nc(this)};  
var Nc=function(a){return new a.constructor(Oc(a.Sa()))},Oc=function(a){var c;if(_.ja(a)){for(var d=Array(a.length),e=0;e<a.length;e++)null!=(c=a[e])&&(d[e]="object"==typeof c?Oc(c):c);return d}if(Fc&&a instanceof window.Uint8Array)return new window.Uint8Array(a);d={};for(e in a)null!=(c=a[e])&&(d[e]="object"==typeof c?Oc(c):c);return d};  
_.Pc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Pc,_.E);_.Qc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Qc,_.E);_.Sc=function(){var a=_.Rc()||new _.Qc;return _.G(a,9)};_.Tc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Tc,_.E);var Uc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Uc,_.E);var Vc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Vc,_.E);_.Wc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Wc,_.E);var Xc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Xc,_.E);var Yc=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Yc,_.E);Yc.prototype.B=function(){return _.K(this,_.Pc,14)};_.Zc=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,_.Wc,13)};_.Rc=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,_.Qc,4)};_.M=function(a,c){return null!=a?!!a:!!c};_.N=function(a,c){void 0==c&&(c="");return null!=a?a:c};_.P=function(a,c){void 0==c&&(c=0);return null!=a?a:c};var $c=new Yc(window.gbar&&window.gbar._CONFIG?window.gbar._CONFIG[0]:[[,,,,,,,[]],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[]]),ad;ad=_.G($c,3);_.bd=_.M(ad);var dd,ed,fd;_.cd=function(a){return a};dd=function(a){var c;c=c||0;return function(){return a.apply(this,Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0,c))}};ed=function(a){var c=arguments,d=c.length;return function(){for(var a=0;a<d;a++)if(c[a].apply(this,arguments))return!0;return!1}};fd=function(a){return function(){return!a.apply(this,arguments)}};  
_.gd=function(){this.data={}};_.gd.prototype.b=function(){window.console&&window.console.log&&window.console.log("Log data: ",this.data)};_.gd.prototype.o=function(a){var c=[],d;for(d in this.data)c.push((0,window.encodeURIComponent)(d)+"="+(0,window.encodeURIComponent)(String(this.data[d])));return("atyp=i&zx="+(new Date).getTime()+"&"+c.join("&")).substr(0,a)};  
var od;_.hd=function(){this.b={};this.o={}};_.ga(_.hd);_.jd=function(a,c){a.N=function(){return _.id(_.hd.N(),c)};a.ji=function(){return _.hd.N().b[c]||null}};_.kd=function(a){return _.id(_.hd.N(),a)};_.md=function(a,c){var d=_.hd.N();if(a in d.b){if(d.b[a]!=c)throw new ld(a);}else{d.b[a]=c;if(c=d.o[a])for(var e=0,f=c.length;e<f;e++)c[e].b(d.b,a);delete d.o[a]}};_.id=function(a,c){if(c in a.b)return a.b[c];throw new nd(c);};od=function(a){_.sa.call(this);this.ka=a};_.y(od,_.sa); var ld=function(a){od.call(this,a)};_.y(ld,od);var nd=function(a){od.call(this,a)};_.y(nd,od);  
_.pd=function(a,c){this.data={};var d=_.K(a,_.Tc,8)||new _.Tc;this.data.ei=_.N(_.G(a,10));this.data.ogf=_.N(_.G(d,3));var e;e=window.google&&window.google.sn?/.*hp$/.test(window.google.sn)?!1:!0:_.M(_.G(a,7));this.data.ogrp=e?"1":"";this.data.ogv=_.N(_.G(d,6))+"."+_.N(_.G(d,7));this.data.ogd=_.N(_.G(a,21));this.data.ogc=_.N(_.G(a,20));this.data.ogl=_.N(_.G(a,5));c&&(this.data.oggv=c)};_.y(_.pd,_.gd);  
var qd=function(a){if(!a)return"";a=a.split("#")[0].split("?")[0];a=a.toLowerCase();0==a.indexOf("//")&&(a=window.location.protocol+a);/^[\w\\-]*:\/\//.test(a)||(a=window.location.href);var c=a.substring(a.indexOf("://")+3),d=c.indexOf("/");-1!=d&&(c=c.substring(0,d));a=a.substring(0,a.indexOf("://"));if("http"!==a&&"https"!==a&&"chrome-extension"!==a&&"file"!==a&&"android-app"!==a)throw Error("m");var d="",e=c.indexOf(":");if(-1!=e){var f=c.substring(e+1),c=c.substring(0,e);if("http"===a&&"80"!== f||"https"===a&&"443"!==f)d=":"+f}return a+"://"+c+d};  
var rd=function(){function a(){f[0]=1732584193;f[1]=4023233417;f[2]=2562383102;f[3]=271733878;f[4]=3285377520;v=r=0}function c(a){for(var c=h,d=0;64>d;d+=4)c[d/4]=a[d]<<24|a[d+1]<<16|a[d+2]<<8|a[d+3];for(d=16;80>d;d++)a=c[d-3]^c[d-8]^c[d-14]^c[d-16],c[d]=(a<<1|a>>>31)&4294967295;a=f[0];for(var e=f[1],g=f[2],l=f[3],q=f[4],r,v,d=0;80>d;d++)40>d?20>d?(r=l^e&(g^l),v=1518500249):(r=e^g^l,v=1859775393):60>d?(r=e&g|l&(e|g),v=2400959708):(r=e^g^l,v=3395469782),r=((a<<5|a>>>27)&4294967295)+r+q+v+c[d]&4294967295,  
q=l,l=g,g=(e<<30|e>>>2)&4294967295,e=a,a=r;f[0]=f[0]+a&4294967295;f[1]=f[1]+e&4294967295;f[2]=f[2]+g&4294967295;f[3]=f[3]+l&4294967295;f[4]=f[4]+q&4294967295}function d(a,d){if("string"===typeof a){a=(0,window.unescape)((0,window.encodeURIComponent)(a));for(var e=[],f=0,h=a.length;f<h;++f)e.push(a.charCodeAt(f));a=e}d||(d=a.length);e=0;if(0==r)for(;e+64<d;)c(a.slice(e,e+64)),e+=64,v+=64;for(;e<d;)if(g[r++]=a[e++],v++,64==r)for(r=0,c(g);e+64<d;)c(a.slice(e,e+64)),e+=64,v+=64}function e(){var a=[],  
e=8*v;56>r?d(l,56-r):d(l,64-(r-56));for(var h=63;56<=h;h--)g[h]=e&255,e>>>=8;c(g);for(h=e=0;5>h;h++)for(var q=24;0<=q;q-=8)a[e++]=f[h]>>q&255;return a}for(var f=[],g=[],h=[],l=[128],q=1;64>q;++q)l[q]=0;var r,v;a();return{reset:a,update:d,digest:e,Yf:function(){for(var a=e(),c="",d=0;d<a.length;d++)c+="0123456789ABCDEF".charAt(Math.floor(a[d]/16))+"0123456789ABCDEF".charAt(a[d]%16);return c}}};  
var sd=function(a){this.b=a||{cookie:""}},td=/\s*;\s*/,ud;_.k=sd.prototype;_.k.set=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(/[;=\s]/.test(a))throw Error("n`"+a);if(/[;\r\n]/.test(c))throw Error("o`"+c);_.n(d)||(d=-1);f=f?";domain="+f:"";e=e?";path="+e:"";g=g?";secure":"";d=0>d?"":0==d?";expires="+(new Date(1970,1,1)).toUTCString():";expires="+(new Date((0,_.w)()+1E3*d)).toUTCString();this.b.cookie=a+"="+c+f+e+d+g};  
_.k.get=function(a,c){for(var d=a+"=",e=(this.b.cookie||"").split(td),f=0,g;g=e[f];f++){if(0==g.lastIndexOf(d,0))return g.substr(d.length);if(g==a)return""}return c};_.k.remove=function(a,c,d){var e=_.n(this.get(a));this.set(a,"",0,c,d);return e};_.k.Pa=function(){return ud(this).keys};_.k.Na=function(){return ud(this).values};_.k.gc=function(){return!this.b.cookie};_.k.clear=function(){for(var a=ud(this).keys,c=a.length-1;0<=c;c--)this.remove(a[c])};  
ud=function(a){a=(a.b.cookie||"").split(td);for(var c=[],d=[],e,f,g=0;f=a[g];g++)e=f.indexOf("="),-1==e?(c.push(""),d.push(f)):(c.push(f.substring(0,e)),d.push(f.substring(e+1)));return{keys:c,values:d}};_.vd=new sd("undefined"==typeof window.document?null:window.document);_.vd.o=3950;  
_.wd=function(a){switch(a){case 200:case 201:case 202:case 204:case 206:case 304:case 1223:return!0;default:return!1}};_.xd="undefined"!==typeof window.Uint8Array&&"undefined"!==typeof window.Uint16Array&&"undefined"!==typeof window.Uint32Array;_.yd=function(){};_.yd.prototype.o=null;var zd=function(a){return a.o||(a.o=a.A())};var Ad=!1,Bd="",Cd=function(a){a=a.match(/[\d]+/g);if(!a)return"";a.length=3;return a.join(".")},Dd;  
(function(){if(window.navigator.plugins&&window.navigator.plugins.length){var a=window.navigator.plugins["Shockwave Flash"];if(a&&(Ad=!0,a.description)){Bd=Cd(a.description);return}if(window.navigator.plugins["Shockwave Flash 2.0"]){Ad=!0;Bd="2.0.0.11";return}}if(window.navigator.mimeTypes&&window.navigator.mimeTypes.length&&(a=window.navigator.mimeTypes["application/x-shockwave-flash"],Ad=!(!a||!a.enabledPlugin))){Bd=Cd(a.enabledPlugin.description);return}try{var c=new window.ActiveXObject("ShockwaveFlash.ShockwaveFlash.7");  
Ad=!0;Bd=Cd(c.GetVariable("$version"));return}catch(d){}try{c=new window.ActiveXObject("ShockwaveFlash.ShockwaveFlash.6");Ad=!0;Bd="6.0.21";return}catch(d){}try{c=new window.ActiveXObject("ShockwaveFlash.ShockwaveFlash"),Ad=!0,Bd=Cd(c.GetVariable("$version"))}catch(d){}})();Dd=Ad;_.Ed=Bd;  
/*

 

JavaScript Zlib and Deflate Library

The MIT License

Copyright (c) 2011 imaya

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy  
of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal  
in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights  
to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell  
copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is  
furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in  
all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR  
IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY,  
FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE  
AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER  
LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM,  
OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN  
THE SOFTWARE.  
*/  
var Fd;for(Fd=0;256>Fd;++Fd)for(var Gd=Fd,Hd=7,Gd=Gd>>>1;Gd;Gd>>>=1)--Hd;var Id=[0,1996959894,3993919788,2567524794,124634137,1886057615,3915621685,2657392035,249268274,2044508324,3772115230,2547177864,162941995,2125561021,3887607047,2428444049,498536548,1789927666,4089016648,2227061214,450548861,1843258603,4107580753,2211677639,325883990,1684777152,4251122042,2321926636,335633487,1661365465,4195302755,2366115317,997073096,1281953886,3579855332,2724688242,1006888145,1258607687,3524101629,2768942443,901097722,1119000684,3686517206,2898065728,853044451,1172266101,3705015759,  
2882616665,651767980,1373503546,3369554304,3218104598,565507253,1454621731,3485111705,3099436303,671266974,1594198024,3322730930,2970347812,795835527,1483230225,3244367275,3060149565,1994146192,31158534,2563907772,4023717930,1907459465,112637215,2680153253,3904427059,2013776290,251722036,2517215374,3775830040,2137656763,141376813,2439277719,3865271297,1802195444,476864866,2238001368,4066508878,1812370925,453092731,2181625025,4111451223,1706088902,314042704,2344532202,4240017532,1658658271,366619977,  
2362670323,4224994405,1303535960,984961486,2747007092,3569037538,1256170817,1037604311,2765210733,3554079995,1131014506,879679996,2909243462,3663771856,1141124467,855842277,2852801631,3708648649,1342533948,654459306,3188396048,3373015174,1466479909,544179635,3110523913,3462522015,1591671054,702138776,2966460450,3352799412,1504918807,783551873,3082640443,3233442989,3988292384,2596254646,62317068,1957810842,3939845945,2647816111,81470997,1943803523,3814918930,2489596804,225274430,2053790376,3826175755,  
2466906013,167816743,2097651377,4027552580,2265490386,503444072,1762050814,4150417245,2154129355,426522225,1852507879,4275313526,2312317920,282753626,1742555852,4189708143,2394877945,397917763,1622183637,3604390888,2714866558,953729732,1340076626,3518719985,2797360999,1068828381,1219638859,3624741850,2936675148,906185462,1090812512,3747672003,2825379669,829329135,1181335161,3412177804,3160834842,628085408,1382605366,3423369109,3138078467,570562233,1426400815,3317316542,2998733608,733239954,1555261956,  
3268935591,3050360625,752459403,1541320221,2607071920,3965973030,1969922972,40735498,2617837225,3943577151,1913087877,83908371,2512341634,3803740692,2075208622,213261112,2463272603,3855990285,2094854071,198958881,2262029012,4057260610,1759359992,534414190,2176718541,4139329115,1873836001,414664567,2282248934,4279200368,1711684554,285281116,2405801727,4167216745,1634467795,376229701,2685067896,3608007406,1308918612,956543938,2808555105,3495958263,1231636301,1047427035,2932959818,3654703836,1088359270,  
936918E3,2847714899,3736837829,1202900863,817233897,3183342108,3401237130,1404277552,615818150,3134207493,3453421203,1423857449,601450431,3009837614,3294710456,1567103746,711928724,3020668471,3272380065,1510334235,755167117];_.xd&&new window.Uint32Array(Id);  
/*

 

zlib.heap.js

The MIT License

Copyright (c) 2011 imaya

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy  
of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal  
in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights  
to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell  
copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is  
furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in  
all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR  
IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY,  
FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE  
AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER  
LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM,  
OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN  
THE SOFTWARE.  
*/  
var Kd=function(){return!Jd()&&(z("iPod")||z("iPhone")||z("Android")||z("IEMobile"))},Jd=function(){return z("iPad")||z("Android")&&!z("Mobile")||z("Silk")};var Ld=[],Md;for(Md=0;288>Md;Md++)switch(!0){case 143>=Md:Ld.push([Md+48,8]);break;case 255>=Md:Ld.push([Md-144+400,9]);break;case 279>=Md:Ld.push([Md-256+0,7]);break;case 287>=Md:Ld.push([Md-280+192,8]);break;default:throw Error("q`"+Md);}  
var Nd=function(){function a(a){switch(!0){case 3===a:return[257,a-3,0];case 4===a:return[258,a-4,0];case 5===a:return[259,a-5,0];case 6===a:return[260,a-6,0];case 7===a:return[261,a-7,0];case 8===a:return[262,a-8,0];case 9===a:return[263,a-9,0];case 10===a:return[264,a-10,0];case 12>=a:return[265,a-11,1];case 14>=a:return[266,a-13,1];case 16>=a:return[267,a-15,1];case 18>=a:return[268,a-17,1];case 22>=a:return[269,a-19,2];case 26>=a:return[270,a-23,2];case 30>=a:return[271,a-27,2];case 34>=a:return[272,  
a-31,2];case 42>=a:return[273,a-35,3];case 50>=a:return[274,a-43,3];case 58>=a:return[275,a-51,3];case 66>=a:return[276,a-59,3];case 82>=a:return[277,a-67,4];case 98>=a:return[278,a-83,4];case 114>=a:return[279,a-99,4];case 130>=a:return[280,a-115,4];case 162>=a:return[281,a-131,5];case 194>=a:return[282,a-163,5];case 226>=a:return[283,a-195,5];case 257>=a:return[284,a-227,5];case 258===a:return[285,a-258,0];default:throw Error("t`"+a);}}var c=[],d,e;for(d=3;258>=d;d++)e=a(d),c[d]=e[2]<<24|e[1]<< 16|e[0];return c}();_.xd&&new window.Uint32Array(Nd);  
var Pd=function(a,c,d){var e=[],f=[];if(1==(_.ja(d)?2:1))return f=[c,a],(0,_.Ja)(e,function(a){f.push(a)}),Od(f.join(" "));var g=[],h=[];(0,_.Ja)(d,function(a){h.push(a.key);g.push(a.value)});d=Math.floor((new Date).getTime()/1E3);f=0==g.length?[d,c,a]:[g.join(":"),d,c,a];(0,_.Ja)(e,function(a){f.push(a)});a=Od(f.join(" "));a=[d,a];0==h.length||a.push(h.join(""));return a.join("_")},Od=function(a){var c=rd();c.update(a);return c.Yf().toLowerCase()};  
var Rd;Rd=function(){};_.y(Rd,_.yd);Rd.prototype.b=function(){var a=Sd(this);return a?new window.ActiveXObject(a):new window.XMLHttpRequest};Rd.prototype.A=function(){var a={};Sd(this)&&(a[0]=!0,a[1]=!0);return a};  
var Sd=function(a){if(!a.w&&"undefined"==typeof window.XMLHttpRequest&&"undefined"!=typeof window.ActiveXObject){for(var c=["MSXML2.XMLHTTP.6.0","MSXML2.XMLHTTP.3.0","MSXML2.XMLHTTP","Microsoft.XMLHTTP"],d=0;d<c.length;d++){var e=c[d];try{return new window.ActiveXObject(e),a.w=e}catch(f){}}throw Error("v");}return a.w};_.Qd=new Rd;  
var Td=function(a){var c=qd(String(_.m.location.href)),d=_.m.__OVERRIDE_SID;null==d&&(d=(new sd(window.document)).get("SID"));if(d&&(c=(d=0==c.indexOf("https:")||0==c.indexOf("chrome-extension:"))?_.m.__SAPISID:_.m.__APISID,null==c&&(c=(new sd(window.document)).get(d?"SAPISID":"APISID")),c)){var d=d?"SAPISIDHASH":"APISIDHASH",e=String(_.m.location.href);return e&&c&&d?[d,Pd(qd(e),c,a||null)].join(" "):null}return null};  
var Ud=function(a){return(a=a.exec(Va))?a[1]:""},Vd=function(){if(Eb)return Ud(/Firefox\/([0-9.]+)/);if(_.A||_.mb||_.lb)return _.yb;if(_.Ib)return Ud(/Chrome\/([0-9.]+)/);if(Jb&&!_.gb())return Ud(/Version\/([0-9.]+)/);if(_.Fb||_.Gb){var a=/Version\/(\S+).*Mobile\/(\S+)/.exec(Va);if(a)return a[1]+"."+a[2]}else if(Hb)return(a=Ud(/Android\s+([0-9.]+)/))?a:Ud(/Version\/([0-9.]+)/);return""}();  
var Wd=_.lb?"opera":_.mb?"edge":_.A?"ie":Eb?"firefox":_.Fb?"iphone":_.Gb?"ipad":Hb?"android":_.Ib?"chrome":Jb?"safari":"unknown";_.Xd=function(a){a.prototype.then=a.prototype.then;a.prototype.$goog_Thenable=!0};_.Yd=function(a){if(!a)return!1;try{return!!a.$goog_Thenable}catch(c){return!1}};var Zd=function(a,c,d){this.B=d;this.w=a;this.A=c;this.o=0;this.b=null};Zd.prototype.get=function(){var a;0<this.o?(this.o--,a=this.b,this.b=a.next,a.next=null):a=this.w();return a};var $d=function(a,c){a.A(c);a.o<a.B&&(a.o++,c.next=a.b,a.b=c)};var ae=function(){this.o=this.b=null},ce=new Zd(function(){return new be},function(a){a.reset()},100);ae.prototype.add=function(a,c){var d=ce.get();d.set(a,c);this.o?this.o.next=d:this.b=d;this.o=d};ae.prototype.remove=function(){var a=null;this.b&&(a=this.b,this.b=this.b.next,this.b||(this.o=null),a.next=null);return a};var be=function(){this.next=this.scope=this.b=null};be.prototype.set=function(a,c){this.b=a;this.scope=c;this.next=null}; be.prototype.reset=function(){this.next=this.scope=this.b=null};  
var de,fe,ge,ee;de=function(a){_.m.setTimeout(function(){throw a;},0)};_.he=function(a){a=ee(a);!_.ma(_.m.setImmediate)||_.m.Window&&_.m.Window.prototype&&!z("Edge")&&_.m.Window.prototype.setImmediate==_.m.setImmediate?(fe||(fe=ge()),fe(a)):_.m.setImmediate(a)};  
ge=function(){var a=_.m.MessageChannel;"undefined"===typeof a&&"undefined"!==typeof window&&window.postMessage&&window.addEventListener&&!z("Presto")&&(a=function(){var a=window.document.createElement("IFRAME");a.style.display="none";a.src="";window.document.documentElement.appendChild(a);var c=a.contentWindow,a=c.document;a.open();a.write("");a.close();var d="callImmediate"+Math.random(),e="file:"==c.location.protocol?"*":c.location.protocol+"//"+c.location.host,a=(0,_.u)(function(a){if(("*"==e||  
a.origin==e)&&a.data==d)this.port1.onmessage()},this);c.addEventListener("message",a,!1);this.port1={};this.port2={postMessage:function(){c.postMessage(d,e)}}});if("undefined"!==typeof a&&!z("Trident")&&!z("MSIE")){var c=new a,d={},e=d;c.port1.onmessage=function(){if(_.n(d.next)){d=d.next;var a=d.ie;d.ie=null;a()}};return function(a){e.next={ie:a};e=e.next;c.port2.postMessage(0)}}return"undefined"!==typeof window.document&&"onreadystatechange"in window.document.createElement("SCRIPT")?function(a){var c= window.document.createElement("SCRIPT");c.onreadystatechange=function(){c.onreadystatechange=null;c.parentNode.removeChild(c);c=null;a();a=null};window.document.documentElement.appendChild(c)}:function(a){_.m.setTimeout(a,0)}};ee=_.cd;  
var me=function(a,c){ie||je();ke||(ie(),ke=!0);le.add(a,c)},ie,je=function(){if(-1!=String(_.m.Promise).indexOf("[native code]")){var a=_.m.Promise.resolve(void 0);ie=function(){a.then(ne)}}else ie=function(){_.he(ne)}},ke=!1,le=new ae,ne=function(){for(var a;a=le.remove();){try{a.b.call(a.scope)}catch(c){de(c)}$d(ce,a)}ke=!1};  
var qe;_.pe=function(a,c){this.b=0;this.D=void 0;this.A=this.o=this.w=null;this.B=this.C=!1;if(a!=_.fa)try{var d=this;a.call(c,function(a){oe(d,2,a)},function(a){oe(d,3,a)})}catch(e){oe(this,3,e)}};qe=function(){this.next=this.context=this.o=this.w=this.b=null;this.A=!1};qe.prototype.reset=function(){this.context=this.o=this.w=this.b=null;this.A=!1};var re=new Zd(function(){return new qe},function(a){a.reset()},100),se=function(a,c,d){var e=re.get();e.w=a;e.o=c;e.context=d;return e};  
_.pe.prototype.then=function(a,c,d){return te(this,_.ma(a)?a:null,_.ma(c)?c:null,d)};_.Xd(_.pe);_.pe.prototype.cancel=function(a){0==this.b&&me(function(){var c=new ue(a);ve(this,c)},this)};  
var ve=function(a,c){if(0==a.b)if(a.w){var d=a.w;if(d.o){for(var e=0,f=null,g=null,h=d.o;h&&(h.A||(e++,h.b==a&&(f=h),!(f&&1<e)));h=h.next)f||(g=h);f&&(0==d.b&&1==e?ve(d,c):(g?(e=g,e.next==d.A&&(d.A=e),e.next=e.next.next):we(d),xe(d,f,3,c)))}a.w=null}else oe(a,3,c)},ze=function(a,c){a.o||2!=a.b&&3!=a.b||ye(a);a.A?a.A.next=c:a.o=c;a.A=c},te=function(a,c,d,e){var f=se(null,null,null);f.b=new _.pe(function(a,h){f.w=c?function(d){try{var f=c.call(e,d);a(f)}catch(r){h(r)}}:a;f.o=d?function(c){try{var f=  
d.call(e,c);!_.n(f)&&c instanceof ue?h(c):a(f)}catch(r){h(r)}}:h});f.b.w=a;ze(a,f);return f.b};_.pe.prototype.H=function(a){this.b=0;oe(this,2,a)};_.pe.prototype.G=function(a){this.b=0;oe(this,3,a)};  
var oe=function(a,c,d){if(0==a.b){a===d&&(c=3,d=new TypeError("Promise cannot resolve to itself"));a.b=1;var e;a:{var f=d,g=a.H,h=a.G;if(f instanceof _.pe)ze(f,se(g||_.fa,h||null,a)),e=!0;else if(_.Yd(f))f.then(g,h,a),e=!0;else{if(_.na(f))try{var l=f.then;if(_.ma(l)){Ae(f,l,g,h,a);e=!0;break a}}catch(q){h.call(a,q);e=!0;break a}e=!1}}e||(a.D=d,a.b=c,a.w=null,ye(a),3!=c||d instanceof ue||Be(a,d))}},Ae=function(a,c,d,e,f){var g=!1,h=function(a){g||(g=!0,d.call(f,a))},l=function(a){g||(g=!0,e.call(f,  
a))};try{c.call(a,h,l)}catch(q){l(q)}},ye=function(a){a.C||(a.C=!0,me(a.F,a))},we=function(a){var c=null;a.o&&(c=a.o,a.o=c.next,c.next=null);a.o||(a.A=null);return c};_.pe.prototype.F=function(){for(var a;a=we(this);)xe(this,a,this.b,this.D);this.C=!1};  
var xe=function(a,c,d,e){if(3==d&&c.o&&!c.A)for(;a&&a.Ba=a.w)a.B=!1;if(c.b)c.b.w=null,Ce(c,d,e);else try{c.A?c.w.call(c.context):Ce(c,d,e)}catch(f){De.call(null,f)}$d(re,c)},Ce=function(a,c,d){2==c?a.w.call(a.context,d):a.o&&a.o.call(a.context,d)},Be=function(a,c){a.B=!0;me(function(){a.B&&De.call(null,c)})},De=de,ue=function(a){_.sa.call(this,a)};_.y(ue,_.sa);ue.prototype.name="cancel";  
var Fe,Ge;_.Ee=!_.A||_.Bb(9);Fe=!_.A||_.Bb(9);Ge=_.A&&!_.zb("9");!_.B||_.zb("528");_.ob&&_.zb("1.9b")||_.A&&_.zb("8")||_.lb&&_.zb("9.5")||_.B&&_.zb("528");_.ob&&!_.zb("8")||_.A&&_.zb("9");_.He=function(a,c){this.type=a;this.o=this.target=c;this.A=!1;this.ff=!0};_.He.prototype.stopPropagation=function(){this.A=!0};_.He.prototype.preventDefault=function(){this.ff=!1};_.Ie=_.A?"focusin":"DOMFocusIn";_.Je=_.B?"webkitTransitionEnd":_.lb?"otransitionend":"transitionend";_.Ke=function(a,c){_.He.call(this,a?a.type:"");this.relatedTarget=this.o=this.target=null;this.B=this.keyCode=this.button=this.clientY=this.clientX=0;this.C=this.shiftKey=this.b=this.w=!1;this.Ha=this.state=null;a&&this.init(a,c)};_.y(_.Ke,_.He);  
_.Ke.prototype.init=function(a,c){var d=this.type=a.type,e=a.changedTouches?a.changedTouches[0]:null;this.target=a.target||a.srcElement;this.o=c;(c=a.relatedTarget)?_.ob&&(_.ib(c,"nodeName")||(c=null)):"mouseover"==d?c=a.fromElement:"mouseout"==d&&(c=a.toElement);this.relatedTarget=c;null===e?(this.clientX=void 0!==a.clientX?a.clientX:a.pageX,this.clientY=void 0!==a.clientY?a.clientY:a.pageY):(this.clientX=void 0!==e.clientX?e.clientX:e.pageX,this.clientY=void 0!==e.clientY?e.clientY:e.pageY);this.button=  
a.button;this.keyCode=a.keyCode||0;this.B=a.charCode||("keypress"==d?a.keyCode:0);this.w=a.ctrlKey;this.b=a.altKey;this.shiftKey=a.shiftKey;this.C=a.metaKey;this.state=a.state;this.Ha=a;a.defaultPrevented&&this.preventDefault()};_.Ke.prototype.stopPropagation=function(){_.Ke.J.stopPropagation.call(this);this.Ha.stopPropagation?this.Ha.stopPropagation():this.Ha.cancelBubble=!0}; _.Ke.prototype.preventDefault=function(){_.Ke.J.preventDefault.call(this);var a=this.Ha;if(a.preventDefault)a.preventDefault();else if(a.returnValue=!1,Ge)try{if(a.ctrlKey||112<=a.keyCode&&123>=a.keyCode)a.keyCode=-1}catch(c){}};  
var Ne;_.Le="closure_listenable_"+(1E6*Math.random()|0);_.Me=function(a){return!(!a||!a[_.Le])};Ne=0;var Oe=function(a,c,d,e,f){this.listener=a;this.b=null;this.src=c;this.type=d;this.capture=!!e;this.Kc=f;this.key=++Ne;this.Qb=this.wc=!1},Pe=function(a){a.Qb=!0;a.listener=null;a.b=null;a.src=null;a.Kc=null};var Qe=function(a){this.src=a;this.b={};this.o=0};Qe.prototype.add=function(a,c,d,e,f){var g=a.toString();a=this.b[g];a||(a=this.b[g]=[],this.o++);var h=Re(a,c,e,f);-1<h?(c=a[h],d||(c.wc=!1)):(c=new Oe(c,this.src,g,!!e,f),c.wc=d,a.push(c));return c};Qe.prototype.remove=function(a,c,d,e){a=a.toString();if(!(a in this.b))return!1;var f=this.b[a];c=Re(f,c,d,e);return-1<c?(Pe(f[c]),Array.prototype.splice.call(f,c,1),0==f.length&&(delete this.b[a],this.o--),!0):!1};  
var Se=function(a,c){var d=c.type;if(!(d in a.b))return!1;var e=_.Sa(a.b[d],c);e&&(Pe(c),0==a.b[d].length&&(delete a.b[d],a.o--));return e};Qe.prototype.Mb=function(a,c){a=this.b[a.toString()];var d=[];if(a)for(var e=0;e<a.length;++e){var f=a[e];f.capture==c&&d.push(f)}return d};Qe.prototype.ob=function(a,c,d,e){a=this.b[a.toString()];var f=-1;a&&(f=Re(a,c,d,e));return-1<f?a[f]:null};var Re=function(a,c,d,e){for(var f=0;f<a.length;++f){var g=a[f];if(!g.Qb&&g.listener==c&&g.capture==!!d&&g.Kc==e)return f}return-1};  
var Te,Ue,Ve,Ze,$e,ef,df,af,ff;Te="closure_lm_"+(1E6*Math.random()|0);Ue={};Ve=0;_.Q=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.ja(c)){for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)_.Q(a,c[g],d,e,f);return null}d=_.We(d);return _.Me(a)?a.L(c,d,e,f):_.Xe(a,c,d,!1,e,f)};  
_.Xe=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(!c)throw Error("w");var h=!!f,l=_.Ye(a);l||(a[Te]=l=new Qe(a));d=l.add(c,d,e,f,g);if(d.b)return d;e=Ze();d.b=e;e.src=a;e.listener=d;if(a.addEventListener)a.addEventListener(c.toString(),e,h);else if(a.attachEvent)a.attachEvent($e(c.toString()),e);else throw Error("x");Ve++;return d};Ze=function(){var a=af,c=Fe?function(d){return a.call(c.src,c.listener,d)}:function(d){d=a.call(c.src,c.listener,d);if(!d)return d};return c};  
_.bf=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.ja(c))for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)_.bf(a,c[g],d,e,f);else d=_.We(d),_.Me(a)?a.va(c,d,e,f):a&&(a=_.Ye(a))&&(c=a.ob(c,d,!!e,f))&&_.cf(c)};_.cf=function(a){if(_.la(a)||!a||a.Qb)return!1;var c=a.src;if(_.Me(c))return c.qc(a);var d=a.type,e=a.b;c.removeEventListener?c.removeEventListener(d,e,a.capture):c.detachEvent&&c.detachEvent($e(d),e);Ve--;(d=_.Ye(c))?(Se(d,a),0==d.o&&(d.src=null,c[Te]=null)):Pe(a);return!0};$e=function(a){return a in Ue?Ue[a]:Ue[a]="on"+a};  
ef=function(a,c,d,e){var f=!0;if(a=_.Ye(a))if(c=a.b[c.toString()])for(c=c.concat(),a=0;a<c.length;a++){var g=c[a];g&&g.capture==d&&!g.Qb&&(g=df(g,e),f=f&&!1!==g)}return f};df=function(a,c){var d=a.listener,e=a.Kc||a.src;a.wc&&_.cf(a);return d.call(e,c)};  
af=function(a,c){if(a.Qb)return!0;if(!Fe){var d=c||_.p("window.event");c=new _.Ke(d,this);var e=!0;if(!(0>d.keyCode||void 0!=d.returnValue)){a:{var f=!1;if(0==d.keyCode)try{d.keyCode=-1;break a}catch(h){f=!0}if(f||void 0==d.returnValue)d.returnValue=!0}d=[];for(f=c.o;f;f=f.parentNode)d.push(f);a=a.type;for(f=d.length-1;!c.A&&0<=f;f--){c.o=d[f];var g=ef(d[f],a,!0,c),e=e&&g}for(f=0;!c.A&&f<d.length;f++)c.o=d[f],g=ef(d[f],a,!1,c),e=e&&g}return e}return df(a,new _.Ke(c,this))}; _.Ye=function(a){a=a[Te];return a instanceof Qe?a:null};ff="__closure_events_fn_"+(1E9*Math.random()>>>0);_.We=function(a){if(_.ma(a))return a;a[ff]||(a[ff]=function(c){return a.handleEvent(c)});return a[ff]};  
_.R=function(){_.C.call(this);this.ab=new Qe(this);this.Cf=this;this.Id=null};_.y(_.R,_.C);_.R.prototype[_.Le]=!0;_.k=_.R.prototype;_.k.Fc=function(){return this.Id};_.k.Sd=function(a){this.Id=a};_.k.addEventListener=function(a,c,d,e){_.Q(this,a,c,d,e)};_.k.removeEventListener=function(a,c,d,e){_.bf(this,a,c,d,e)};  
_.k.dispatchEvent=function(a){var c,d=this.Fc();if(d)for(c=[];d;d=d.Fc())c.push(d);var d=this.Cf,e=a.type||a;if(_.t(a))a=new _.He(a,d);else if(a instanceof _.He)a.target=a.target||d;else{var f=a;a=new _.He(e,d);_.cb(a,f)}var f=!0,g;if(c)for(var h=c.length-1;!a.A&&0<=h;h--)g=a.o=c[h],f=g.Ib(e,!0,a)&&fa.A||(g=a.o=d,f=g.Ib(e,!0,a)&&f,a.A||(f=g.Ib(e,!1,a)&&f));if(c)for(h=0;!a.A&&h<c.length;h++)g=a.o=c[h],f=g.Ib(e,!1,a)&&freturn f};_.k.P=function(){_.R.J.P.call(this);this.Sc();this.Id=null};  
_.k.L=function(a,c,d,e){return this.ab.add(String(a),c,!1,d,e)};_.k.La=function(a,c,d,e){return this.ab.add(String(a),c,!0,d,e)};_.k.va=function(a,c,d,e){return this.ab.remove(String(a),c,d,e)};_.k.qc=function(a){return Se(this.ab,a)};_.k.Sc=function(a){var c;if(this.ab){c=this.ab;a=a&&a.toString();var d=0,e;for(e in c.b)if(!a||e==a){for(var f=c.b[e],g=0;g<f.length;g++)++d,Pe(f[g]);delete c.b[e];c.o--}c=d}else c=0;return c};  
_.k.Ib=function(a,c,d){a=this.ab.b[String(a)];if(!a)return!0;a=a.concat();for(var e=!0,f=0;f<a.length;++f){var g=a[f];if(g&&!g.Qb&&g.capture==c){var h=g.listener,l=g.Kc||g.src;g.wc&&this.qc(g);e=!1!==h.call(l,d)&&e}}return e&&0!=d.ff};_.k.Mb=function(a,c){return this.ab.Mb(String(a),c)};_.k.ob=function(a,c,d,e){return this.ab.ob(String(a),c,d,e)};  
_.gf=function(a,c){_.R.call(this);this.w=a||1;this.o=c||_.m;this.A=(0,_.u)(this.C,this);this.B=(0,_.w)()};_.y(_.gf,_.R);_.gf.prototype.enabled=!1;_.gf.prototype.b=null;_.hf=function(a,c){a.w=c;a.b&&a.enabled?(a.stop(),a.start()):a.b&&a.stop()};  
_.gf.prototype.C=function(){if(this.enabled){var a=(0,_.w)()-this.B;0<a&&a<.8*this.w?this.b=this.o.setTimeout(this.A,this.w-a):(this.b&&(this.o.clearTimeout(this.b),this.b=null),this.dispatchEvent("tick"),this.enabled&&(this.b=this.o.setTimeout(this.A,this.w),this.B=(0,_.w)()))}};_.gf.prototype.start=function(){this.enabled=!0;this.b||(this.b=this.o.setTimeout(this.A,this.w),this.B=(0,_.w)())};_.gf.prototype.stop=function(){this.enabled=!1;this.b&&(this.o.clearTimeout(this.b),this.b=null)};  
_.gf.prototype.P=function(){_.gf.J.P.call(this);this.stop();delete this.o};_.jf=function(a,c,d){if(_.ma(a))d&&(a=(0,_.u)(a,d));else if(a&&"function"==typeof a.handleEvent)a=(0,_.u)(a.handleEvent,a);else throw Error("y");return 2147483647<Number(c)?-1:_.m.setTimeout(a,c||0)};  
_.kf=function(a){if(a.Na&&"function"==typeof a.Na)return a.Na();if(_.t(a))return a.split("");if(_.ka(a)){for(var c=[],d=a.length,e=0;e<d;e++)c.push(a[e]);return c}return _.Za(a)};_.lf=function(a){if(a.Pa&&"function"==typeof a.Pa)return a.Pa();if(!a.Na||"function"!=typeof a.Na){if(_.ka(a)||_.t(a)){var c=[];a=a.length;for(var d=0;d<a;d++)c.push(d);return c}return $a(a)}}; _.mf=function(a,c){if(a.forEach&&"function"==typeof a.forEach)a.forEach(c,void 0);else if(_.ka(a)||_.t(a))(0,_.Ja)(a,c,void 0);else for(var d=_.lf(a),e=_.kf(a),f=e.length,g=0;g<f;g++)c.call(void 0,e[g],d&&d[g],a)};  
_.nf="StopIteration"in _.m?_.m.StopIteration:{message:"StopIteration",stack:""};_.of=function(){};_.of.prototype.next=function(){throw _.nf;};_.of.prototype.Ub=function(){return this};_.pf=function(a,c){this.o={};this.b=[];this.A=this.w=0;var d=arguments.length;if(1<d){if(d%2)throw Error("b");for(var e=0;e<d;e+=2)this.set(arguments[e],arguments[e+1])}else if(a){a instanceof _.pf?(d=a.Pa(),e=a.Na()):(d=$a(a),e=_.Za(a));for(var f=0;f<d.length;f++)this.set(d[f],e[f])}};_.k=_.pf.prototype;_.k.Na=function(){qf(this);for(var a=[],c=0;c<this.b.length;c++)a.push(this.o[this.b[c]]);return a};_.k.Pa=function(){qf(this);return this.b.concat()};_.k.gc=function(){return 0==this.w};  
_.k.clear=function(){this.o={};this.A=this.w=this.b.length=0};_.k.remove=function(a){return _.rf(this.o,a)?(delete this.o[a],this.w--,this.A++,this.b.length>2*this.w&&qf(this),!0):!1};var qf=function(a){if(a.w!=a.b.length){for(var c=0,d=0;c<a.b.length;){var e=a.b[c];_.rf(a.o,e)&&(a.b[d++]=e);c++}a.b.length=d}if(a.w!=a.b.length){for(var f={},d=c=0;c<a.b.length;)e=a.b[c],_.rf(f,e)||(a.b[d++]=e,f[e]=1),c++;a.b.length=d}};_.k=_.pf.prototype;_.k.get=function(a,c){return _.rf(this.o,a)?this.o[a]:c};  
_.k.set=function(a,c){_.rf(this.o,a)||(this.w++,this.b.push(a),this.A++);this.o[a]=c};_.k.forEach=function(a,c){for(var d=this.Pa(),e=0;e<d.length;e++){var f=d[e],g=this.get(f);a.call(c,g,f,this)}};_.k.clone=function(){return new _.pf(this)};_.k.Ub=function(a){qf(this);var c=0,d=this.A,e=this,f=new _.of;f.next=function(){if(d!=e.A)throw Error("A");if(c>=e.b.length)throw _.nf;var f=e.b[c++];return a?f:e.o[f]};return f};_.rf=function(a,c){return Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(a,c)};  
_.sf=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h){var l="";a&&(l+=a+":");d&&(l+="//",c&&(l+=c+"@"),l+=d,e&&(l+=":"+e));f&&(l+=f);g&&(l+="?"+g);h&&(l+="#"+h);return l};_.tf=/^(?:([^:/?#.]+):)?(?:\/\/(?:([^/?#]*)@)?([^/#?]*?)(?::([0-9]+))?(?=[/#?]|$))?([^?#]+)?(?:\?([^#]*))?(?:#([\s\S]*))?$/;_.uf=function(a){a=a.match(_.tf)[1]||null;!a&&_.m.self&&_.m.self.location&&(a=_.m.self.location.protocol,a=a.substr(0,a.length-1));return a?a.toLowerCase():""};  
_.vf=function(a){if(a[1]){var c=a[0],d=c.indexOf("#");0<=d&&(a.push(c.substr(d)),a[0]=c=c.substr(0,d));d=c.indexOf("?");0>d?a[1]="?":d==c.length-1&&(a[1]=void 0)}return a.join("")};_.wf=function(a,c,d){if(_.ja(c))for(var e=0;e<c.length;e++)_.wf(a,String(c[e]),d);else null!=c&&d.push("&",a,""===c?"":"=",_.wa(c))};_.yf=function(a,c){for(var d in c)_.wf(d,c[d],a);return a};_.zf=function(a,c,d){a=[a,"&",c];null!=d&&a.push("=",_.wa(d));return _.vf(a)}; _.Af=function(a,c,d,e){for(var f=d.length;0<=(c=a.indexOf(d,c))&&c<e;){var g=a.charCodeAt(c-1);if(38==g||63==g)if(g=a.charCodeAt(c+f),!g||61==g||38==g||35==g)return c;c+=f+1}return-1};_.Bf=/#|$/;  
var Df,Ef,Ff;_.Cf=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.headers=new _.pf;this.F=a||null;this.o=!1;this.D=this.b=null;this.G="";this.w=this.M=this.B=this.H=!1;this.C=0;this.A=null;this.R="";this.O=this.K=!1};_.y(_.Cf,_.R);Df=/^https?$/i;Ef=["POST","PUT"];Ff=[];_.Gf=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h){var l=new _.Cf;Ff.push(l);c&&l.L("complete",c);l.La("ready",l.V);g&&(l.C=Math.max(0,g));h&&(l.K=h);l.send(a,d,e,f)};_.Cf.prototype.V=function(){this.ga();_.Sa(Ff,this)};  
_.Cf.prototype.send=function(a,c,d,e){if(this.b)throw Error("B`"+this.G+"`"+a);c=c?c.toUpperCase():"GET";this.G=a;this.H=!1;this.o=!0;this.b=this.F?this.F.b():_.Qd.b();this.D=this.F?zd(this.F):zd(_.Qd);this.b.onreadystatechange=(0,_.u)(this.U,this);try{this.M=!0,this.b.open(c,String(a),!0),this.M=!1}catch(g){Hf(this);return}a=d||"";var f=this.headers.clone();e&&_.mf(e,function(a,c){f.set(c,a)});e=Qa(f.Pa());d=_.m.FormData&&a instanceof _.m.FormData;!_.Ra(Ef,c)||e||d||f.set("Content-Type","application/x-www-form-urlencoded;charset=utf-8");  
f.forEach(function(a,c){this.b.setRequestHeader(c,a)},this);this.R&&(this.b.responseType=this.R);"withCredentials"in this.b&&this.b.withCredentials!==this.K&&(this.b.withCredentials=this.K);try{If(this),0<this.C&&((this.O=Jf(this.b))?(this.b.timeout=this.C,this.b.ontimeout=(0,_.u)(this.Z,this)):this.A=_.jf(this.Z,this.C,this)),this.B=!0,this.b.send(a),this.B=!1}catch(g){Hf(this)}};var Jf=function(a){return _.A&&_.zb(9)&&_.la(a.timeout)&&_.n(a.ontimeout)},Pa=function(a){return"content-type"==a.toLowerCase()};  
_.Cf.prototype.Z=function(){"undefined"!=typeof ea&&this.b&&(this.dispatchEvent("timeout"),this.abort(8))};var Hf=function(a){a.o=!1;a.b&&(a.w=!0,a.b.abort(),a.w=!1);Kf(a);Lf(a)},Kf=function(a){a.H||(a.H=!0,a.dispatchEvent("complete"),a.dispatchEvent("error"))};_.Cf.prototype.abort=function(){this.b&&this.o&&(this.o=!1,this.w=!0,this.b.abort(),this.w=!1,this.dispatchEvent("complete"),this.dispatchEvent("abort"),Lf(this))};  
_.Cf.prototype.P=function(){this.b&&(this.o&&(this.o=!1,this.w=!0,this.b.abort(),this.w=!1),Lf(this,!0));_.Cf.J.P.call(this)};_.Cf.prototype.U=function(){this.ia||(this.M||this.B||this.w?Mf(this):this.X())};_.Cf.prototype.X=function(){Mf(this)};  
var Mf=function(a){if(a.o&&"undefined"!=typeof ea&&(!a.D[1]||4!=(a.b?a.b.readyState:0)||2!=a.bb()))if(a.B&&4==(a.b?a.b.readyState:0))_.jf(a.U,0,a);else if(a.dispatchEvent("readystatechange"),4==(a.b?a.b.readyState:0)){a.o=!1;try{a.hc()?(a.dispatchEvent("complete"),a.dispatchEvent("success")):Kf(a)}finally{Lf(a)}}},Lf=function(a,c){if(a.b){If(a);var d=a.b,e=a.D[0]?_.fa:null;a.b=null;a.D=null;c||a.dispatchEvent("ready");try{d.onreadystatechange=e}catch(f){}}},If=function(a){a.b&&a.O&&(a.b.ontimeout=  
null);_.la(a.A)&&(_.m.clearTimeout(a.A),a.A=null)};_.Cf.prototype.hc=function(){var a=this.bb(),c;if(!(c=_.wd(a))){if(a=0===a)a=_.uf(String(this.G)),a=!Df.test(a);c=a}return c};_.Cf.prototype.bb=function(){try{return 2<(this.b?this.b.readyState:0)?this.b.status:-1}catch(a){return-1}};_.Cf.prototype.Gc=function(a){if(this.b){var c=this.b.responseText;a&&0==c.indexOf(a)&&(c=c.substring(a.length));return _.yc(c)}};  
var Nf,Qf;_.Of=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,25,Nf)};_.y(_.Of,_.E);Nf=[3,20];_.Pf=function(a){var c=(0,_.w)().toString();_.J(a,1,c)};Qf=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Qf,_.E);var Rf=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Rf,_.E);var Sf=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Sf,_.E);var Uf=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,15,Tf)};_.y(Uf,_.E);var Tf=[3,5],Vf=function(a){var c=(0,_.w)().toString();_.J(a,4,c)};  
var Wf=function(a,c,d){_.Gf(a.url,function(a){a=a.target;a.hc()?c():d(a.bb())},a.o,a.body,a.b,0,a.withCredentials)};_.Xf=function(a,c,d,e,f){_.pd.call(this,a,c);_.cb(this.data,{jexpid:_.N(_.G(a,9)),srcpg:"prop="+_.N(_.G(a,6)),jsr:Math.round(1/e),emsg:d.name+":"+d.message});if(f){f._sn&&(f._sn="og."+f._sn);for(var g in f)this.data[(0,window.encodeURIComponent)(g)]=f[g]}};_.y(_.Xf,_.pd);  
var Yf=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h,l,q){_.R.call(this);this.O=a;this.M=c||_.fa;this.C=new Uf;this.U=l||Wf;this.b=[];this.G="";this.K=e||"https://play.google.com/log?format=json";this.H=d||null;this.F=q||null;this.o=!1;this.R=!h;this.D=0;a=new Sf;_.J(a,1,1);c=new Rf;d=new Qf;_.J(c,6,z("Android")?3:z("CrOS")?5:z("Windows")?2:z("iPad")?6:fb()?7:z("iPod")?8:z("Linux")?4:z("Macintosh")?1:0);e=Va;h="";z("Windows")?(h=/Windows (?:NT|Phone) ([0-9.]+)/,h=(e=h.exec(e))?e[1]:"0.0"):_.gb()?(h=/(?:iPhone|iPod|iPad|CPU)\s+OS\s+(\S+)/,  
h=(e=h.exec(e))&&e[1].replace(/_/g,".")):z("Macintosh")?(h=/Mac OS X ([0-9_.]+)/,h=(e=h.exec(e))?e[1].replace(/_/g,"."):"10"):z("Android")?(h=/Android\s+([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/,h=(e=h.exec(e))&&e[1]):z("CrOS")&&(h=/(?:CrOS\s+(?:i686|x86_64)\s+([0-9.]+))/,h=(e=h.exec(e))&&e[1]);_.J(c,2,h||"");_.J(c,3,Kd()||Jd()?Jd()?2:Kd()?1:0:3);if(!f){e=_.rc();h=window.document.documentElement.getAttribute("lang");_.J(c,5,h);h=e.location.href;l=h.search(_.Bf);q=_.Af(h,0,"hl",l);if(0>q)h=null;else{var r=h.indexOf("&",q);  
if(0>r||r>l)r=l;q+=3;h=(0,window.decodeURIComponent)(h.substr(q,r-q).replace(/\\+/g," "))}_.J(d,1,h||e.navigator.language||e.navigator.browserLanguage)}_.J(d,2,Wd);_.J(d,3,Vd);Dd&&_.J(d,4,_.Ed);_.Ic(a,11,c);_.Ic(a,9,d);_.Ic(this.C,1,a);_.J(this.C,2,this.O);this.A=new _.gf(6E4);_.Lb(this,this.A);_.Q(this.A,"tick",dd(this.B),!1,this);g||this.A.start();f||(_.Q(_.rc(),"beforeunload",this.w,!1,this),_.Q(_.rc(),"unload",this.w,!1,this),_.Q(window.document,"pagehide",this.w,!1,this))};_.y(Yf,_.R);  
Yf.prototype.P=function(){this.w();Yf.J.P.call(this)};Yf.prototype.log=function(a){a=Nc(a);for(_.G(a,1)||_.Pf(a);1E3<=this.b.length;)this.b.shift(),++this.D;this.b.push(a);this.dispatchEvent(new Zf)};  
Yf.prototype.B=function(a,c){if(0==this.b.length)a&&a();else{var d=Nc(this.C);Vf(d);_.Jc(d,3,this.b);_.J(d,14,this.D);var e={},f=this.M();f&&(e.Authorization=f);var g=this.K;this.H&&(e["X-Goog-AuthUser"]=this.H,g=_.zf(g,"authuser",this.H));this.F&&(e["X-Goog-PageId"]=this.F,g=_.zf(g,"pageId",this.F));if(f&&this.G==f)c&&c();else if(this.b=[],this.D=0,this.o)a&&a();else{var h=d.o(),e={url:g,body:h,w:1,b:e,o:"POST",withCredentials:this.R},g=(0,_.u)(function(a){var e=_.Hc(d,_.Of,3);401==a&&f&&(this.G= f);if(401==a||500<=a&&600>a)this.b=e.concat(this.b);c&&c()},this);this.U(e,function(){a&&a()},g)}}};Yf.prototype.w=function(){this.o||this.B()};var Zf=function(){this.type="event-logged"};_.y(Zf,_.He);  
_.$f=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){Yf.call(this,a,Td,c,d,e,f,void 0,void 0,g)};_.y(_.$f,Yf);var ag=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(ag,_.E);var bg=function(a,c,d){_.C.call(this);this.D=d;this.w=_.P(+_.H(a,2,1E-4),.001);this.G=_.P(_.G(a,4),0);this.H=_.P(_.G(a,5),-1);this.F=_.N(_.G(a,7),"");this.C=_.N(_.G(a,6),"");this.B=_.N(_.G(a,8),"");this.A=_.G(a,9);if(this.b=_.M(_.G(a,1))&&Math.random()<this.w)a=_.G(a,3)?"https://jmt17.google.com/log":void 0,this.o=new _.$f(373,_.N(_.G(c,5)),a),_.hf(this.o.A,1E3),_.Lb(this,this.o)};_.y(bg,_.C);  
bg.prototype.log=function(a){if(this.b){var c=new ag;_.J(c,1,a);_.J(c,2,this.G);_.J(c,4,this.w);_.J(c,3,this.H);_.J(c,11,this.C);_.J(c,10,this.F);_.J(c,5,this.B);window.performance&&window.performance.timing&&_.J(c,14,(new Date).getTime()-window.performance.timing.navigationStart);_.J(c,13,this.A);var d=new _.Of,c=c.o();_.J(d,8,c);this.o.log(d)}this.D&&window.console.log("Clearcut log called with event = ",a,"("+(this.b?"":"NOT ")+"sent to server)")};  
var cg,fg,eg;_.dg=function(a){var c="//www.google.com/gen_204?",c=c+a.o(2040-c.length);cg(c)};cg=function(a){var c=new window.Image,d=eg;c.onerror=c.onload=c.onabort=function(){d in fg&&delete fg[d]};fg[eg++]=c;c.src=a};fg=[];eg=0;_.gg=function(a){this.b=a};_.gg.prototype.log=function(a,c){try{if(this.C(a)){var d=this.w(a,c);this.o(d)}}catch(e){}};_.gg.prototype.o=function(a){this.b?a.b():_.dg(a)};var hg=function(a,c,d,e){this.b=e;this.G=c;this.ia=d;this.B=_.P(+_.H(a,2,.001),.001);this.H=_.M(_.G(a,1))&&Math.random()<this.B;this.D=_.P(_.H(a,3,1),1);this.A=0;this.F=_.M(_.H(a,4,!0),!0)};_.y(hg,_.gg);hg.prototype.log=function(a,c){hg.J.log.call(this,a,c);if(this.b&&this.F)throw a;};hg.prototype.C=function(){return this.b||this.H&&this.A<this.D};hg.prototype.w=function(a,c){try{return _.id(_.hd.N(),"lm").b(a,c)}catch(d){return new _.Xf(this.G,this.ia,a,this.B,c)}}; hg.prototype.o=function(a){hg.J.o.call(this,a);this.A++};  
var jg=function(a){ig();return _.$b(a)},ig=_.fa;_.kg=function(a,c,d,e,f){_.C.call(this);this.A=c;this.X=e;this.D=f;this.K=!1;this.w={};this.o={};this.V=[];this.B=[];this.G=_.G(a,1)?"http":"https";this.U=[this.G+"://"+_.N(_.G(a,2)),"og/_/js","k="+_.N(_.G(a,3)),"rt=j"];this.H=""==_.N(_.G(a,14))?null:_.G(a,14);this.M=[this.G+"://"+_.N(_.G(a,2)),"og/_/ss","k="+_.N(_.G(a,13))];this.F=""==_.N(_.G(a,15))?null:_.G(a,15);this.R=_.M(_.G(a,1))?"?host=www.gstatic.com&bust="+_.N(_.G(a,16)):"";this.O=_.M(_.G(a,1))?"?host=www.gstatic.com&bust="+1E11*Math.random():  
"";this.b=_.P(_.H(a,17,1),1);a=0;for(c=d[a];a<d.length;a++,c=d[a])this.w[c]=!0,this.o[c]=!0};_.y(_.kg,_.C);_.jd(_.kg,"m");_.mg=function(a,c,d){c=(0,_.Ka)(c,fd(ed(_.ua,_.ra(ab,a.w))));if(0<c.length){var e;e=a.U.join("/")+"/"+("m="+c.join(","))+"/exm="+$a(a.w).join(",")+"/d=1/ed=1";a.H&&(e+="/rs="+a.H);e+=a.R;lg(a,e,(0,_.u)(a.Z,a,d));a.V.push(e);for(d=0;d<c.length;d++)a.w[c[d]]=!0}};_.kg.prototype.Z=function(a){for(var c=0;c<this.B.length;c++)this.B[c].call(null);a&&a.call(null)};  
var lg=function(a,c,d,e){var f=window.document.createElement("SCRIPT");f.async=!0;f.type="text/javascript";f.charset="UTF-8";_.mc(f,jg(c));var g=!0,h=e||1;e=(0,_.u)(function(){g=!1;this.D.log(47,{att:h,max:this.b,url:c});h<this.b?lg(this,c,d,h+1):this.X.log(Error("C`"+h+"`"+this.b),{url:c})},a);var l=(0,_.u)(function(){g&&(this.D.log(46,{att:h,max:this.b,url:c}),g=!1,d&&d.call(null))},a),q=function(a){"loaded"==a.readyState||"complete"==a.readyState?l():g&&window.setTimeout(function(){q(a)},100)};  
"undefined"!==typeof f.addEventListener?f.onload=function(){l()}:f.onreadystatechange=function(){f.onreadystatechange=null;q(f)};f.onerror=e;a.D.log(45,{att:h,max:a.b,url:c});_.nc("HEAD")[0].appendChild(f)};_.kg.prototype.Pc=function(a,c){a=(0,_.Ka)(a,fd(ed(_.ua,_.ra(ab,this.o))));if(0<a.length){var d=this.M.join("/")+"/"+("m="+a.join(","))+"/excm="+$a(this.o).join(",")+"/d=1/ed=1";this.F&&(d+="/rs="+this.F);ng(d+this.O,c);for(c=0;c<a.length;c++)this.o[a[c]]=!0}};  
var ng=function(a,c){var d=window.document.createElement("LINK");d.setAttribute("rel","stylesheet");d.setAttribute("type","text/css");d.setAttribute("href",a);d.onload=d.onreadystatechange=function(){d.readyState&&"loaded"!=d.readyState&&"complete"!=d.readyState||c&&c.call(null)};_.nc("HEAD")[0].appendChild(d)};  
_.kg.prototype.C=function(a,c){if(!this.K)if(void 0!=c)window.setTimeout((0,_.u)(this.C,this,a,void 0),c);else{_.mg(this,_.G(this.A,1),a);a=_.G(this.A,2);if(_.G(this.A,3)){var d=(0,_.u)(this.Pc,this,a);a=function(){d()};"undefined"!==typeof window.addEventListener?window.addEventListener("load",a):window.attachEvent("onload",a)}else this.Pc(a);this.K=!0}};  
_.og=function(){};_.x("gbar_._DumpException",function(a){if(_.bd)throw a;_.og(a)});_.L=function(){_.C.call(this);this.ea=$c};_.y(_.L,_.C);_.jd(_.L,"cs");_.pg=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,Uc,1)||new Uc};_.qg=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,Vc,11)||new Vc};_.md("cs",new _.L);var rg;rg=null;_.sg=function(){if(!rg){var a=_.Zc()||new _.Wc,c=_.pg(),d=_.Sc();rg=new hg(a,c,d,_.bd)}return rg};_.og=function(a,c){_.sg().log(a,c)};var tg;tg=null;_.ug=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea,a=_.K(a,Xc,29)||new Xc,c=_.qg();return tg?tg:tg=new bg(a,c,_.bd)};var vg;vg=function(){this.o=!1;this.b=[]};_.S=function(a){var c=_.wg;c.o?a():c.b.push(a)};vg.prototype.w=function(a){if(!this.o){this.o=!0;_.ug().log(1);for(var c=0;c<this.b.length;c++)try{this.b[c]()}catch(d){a(d)}this.b=null;try{_.kd("api").Ua()}catch(d){}}};_.wg=new vg;

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.x("gbar.ldb",_.u(_.wg.w,_.wg,_.og));  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Pg=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Pg,_.E);_.Qg=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Qg,_.E);_.Rg=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,_.Qg,5)};_.Sg=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,_.Pg,6)};/*  
Portions of this code are from MochiKit, received by  
The Closure Authors under the MIT license. All other code is Copyright  
2005-2009 The Closure Authors. All Rights Reserved.  
*/  
_.Tg=function(a,c){this.B=[];this.K=a;this.ia=c||null;this.A=this.b=!1;this.w=void 0;this.H=this.M=this.D=!1;this.C=0;this.o=null;this.F=0};_.Tg.prototype.cancel=function(a){if(this.b)this.w instanceof _.Tg&&this.w.cancel();else{if(this.o){var c=this.o;delete this.o;a?c.cancel(a):(c.F--,0>=c.F&&c.cancel())}this.K?this.K.call(this.ia,this):this.H=!0;this.b||(a=new Ug,Vg(this),Wg(this,!1,a))}};_.Tg.prototype.G=function(a,c){this.D=!1;Wg(this,a,c)};  
var Wg=function(a,c,d){a.b=!0;a.w=d;a.A=!c;Xg(a)},Vg=function(a){if(a.b){if(!a.H)throw new Yg;a.H=!1}};_.Tg.prototype.kb=function(a){Vg(this);Wg(this,!0,a)};_.Tg.prototype.addCallback=function(a,c){return Zg(this,a,null,c)};var Zg=function(a,c,d,e){a.B.push([c,d,e]);a.b&&Xg(a);return a};_.Tg.prototype.then=function(a,c,d){var e,f,g=new _.pe(function(a,c){e=a;f=c});Zg(this,e,function(a){a instanceof Ug?g.cancel():f(a)});return g.then(a,c,d)};_.Xd(_.Tg);  
var $g=function(a){return(0,_.Oa)(a.B,function(a){return _.ma(a[1])})},Xg=function(a){if(a.C&&a.b&&$g(a)){var c=a.C,d=ah[c];d&&(_.m.clearTimeout(d.ka),delete ah[c]);a.C=0}a.o&&(a.o.F--,delete a.o);for(var c=a.w,e=d=!1;a.B.length&&!a.D;){var f=a.B.shift(),g=f[0],h=f[1],f=f[2];if(g=a.A?h:g)try{var l=g.call(f||a.ia,c);_.n(l)&&(a.A=a.A&&(l==c||l instanceof Error),a.w=c=l);if(_.Yd(c)||"function"===typeof _.m.Promise&&c instanceof _.m.Promise)e=!0,a.D=!0}catch(q){c=q,a.A=!0,$g(a)||(d=!0)}}a.w=c;e&&(l=(0,_.u)(a.G,  
a,!0),e=(0,_.u)(a.G,a,!1),c instanceof _.Tg?(Zg(c,l,e),c.M=!0):c.then(l,e));d&&(c=new bh(c),ah[c.ka]=c,a.C=c.ka)},Yg=function(){_.sa.call(this)};_.y(Yg,_.sa);Yg.prototype.message="Deferred has already fired";Yg.prototype.name="AlreadyCalledError";var Ug=function(){_.sa.call(this)};_.y(Ug,_.sa);Ug.prototype.message="Deferred was canceled";Ug.prototype.name="CanceledError";var bh=function(a){this.ka=_.m.setTimeout((0,_.u)(this.o,this),0);this.b=a}; bh.prototype.o=function(){delete ah[this.ka];throw this.b;};var ah={};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var ch=function(){_.C.call(this);this.o=[];this.b=[]};_.y(ch,_.C);ch.prototype.w=function(a,c){this.o.push({yc:a,options:c})};ch.prototype.init=function(a,c,d){window.gapi={};var e=window.___jsl={};e.h=_.N(_.G(a,1));e.ms=_.N(_.G(a,2));e.m=_.N(_.G(a,3));e.l=[];_.G(c,1)&&(a=_.G(c,3))&&this.b.push(a);_.G(d,1)&&(d=_.G(d,2))&&this.b.push(d);_.x("gapi.load",(0,_.u)(this.w,this));return this};_.md("gs",(new ch).init(_.Rc()||new _.Qc,_.Rg()||new _.Qg,_.Sg()||new _.Pg));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var xg=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)},Dg;_.y(xg,_.E);  
var yg=null,zg=[1,2,3,4,5,6,9,10,11,13,14,28,29,30,34,35,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,48,49,50,51,52,53,55,56,57,58,59,500],Ag=function(a){if(!yg){yg={};for(var c=0;c<zg.length;c++)yg[zg[c]]=!0}return!!yg[a]},Bg=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){_.pd.call(this,a,c);_.cb(this.data,{oge:e,ogex:_.N(_.G(a,9)),ogp:_.N(_.G(a,6)),ogsr:Math.round(1/(Ag(e)?_.P(+_.H(d,3,1)):_.P(+_.H(d,2,1E-4)))),ogus:f});if(g){"ogw"in g&&(this.data.ogw=g.ogw,delete g.ogw);"ved"in g&&(this.data.ved=g.ved,delete g.ved);a=[];for(var h in g)0!=a.length&&  
a.push(","),a.push((h+"").replace(".","%2E").replace(",","%2C")),a.push("."),a.push((g[h]+"").replace(".","%2E").replace(",","%2C"));g=a.join("");""!=g&&(this.data.ogad=g)}};_.y(Bg,_.pd);var Cg=function(a,c,d,e,f){this.b=f;this.G=a;this.H=c;this.ia=e;this.F=_.P(+_.H(a,2,1E-4),1E-4);this.B=_.P(+_.H(a,3,1),1);c=Math.random();this.D=_.M(_.G(a,1))&&c<this.F;this.A=_.M(_.G(a,1))&&c<this.B;a=0;_.M(_.G(d,1))&&(a|=1);_.M(_.G(d,2))&&(a|=2);_.M(_.G(d,3))&&(a|=4);this.K=a};_.y(Cg,_.gg);  
Cg.prototype.C=function(a){return this.b||(Ag(a)?this.A:this.D)};Cg.prototype.w=function(a,c){return new Bg(this.H,this.ia,this.G,a,this.K,c)};Dg=null;_.Eg=function(){if(!Dg){var a=_.L.N().ea,a=_.K(a,xg,12)||new xg,c=_.pg(),d=_.qg(),e=_.Sc();Dg=new Cg(a,c,d,e,_.bd)}return Dg};_.Fg=function(a,c){_.Eg().log(a,c)};_.Fg(8,{m:"BackCompat"==window.document.compatMode?"q":"s"});

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.dh=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.ja(c)){for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)_.dh(a,c[g],d,e,f);return null}d=_.We(d);return _.Me(a)?a.La(c,d,e,f):_.Xe(a,c,d,!0,e,f)};_.eh=function(a){var c=Number(a);return 0==c&&_.ua(a)?window.NaN:c};_.fh=function(a){_.C.call(this);this.Z=a;this.U={}};_.y(_.fh,_.C);var gh=[];_.fh.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e){return hh(this,a,c,d,e)};_.fh.prototype.A=function(a,c,d,e,f){return hh(this,a,c,d,e,f)};  
var hh=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){_.ja(d)||(d&&(gh[0]=d.toString()),d=gh);for(var h=0;h<d.length;h++){var l=_.Q(c,d[h],e||a.handleEvent,f||!1,g||a.Z||a);if(!l)break;a.U[l.key]=l}return a};_.fh.prototype.La=function(a,c,d,e){return ih(this,a,c,d,e)};var ih=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(_.ja(d))for(var h=0;h<d.length;h++)ih(a,c,d[h],e,f,g);else{c=_.dh(c,d,e||a.handleEvent,f,g||a.Z||a);if(!c)return a;a.U[c.key]=c}return a};  
_.fh.prototype.va=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.ja(c))for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)this.va(a,c[g],d,e,f);else d=d||this.handleEvent,f=f||this.Z||this,d=_.We(d),e=!!e,c=_.Me(a)?a.ob(c,d,e,f):a?(a=_.Ye(a))?a.ob(c,d,e,f):null:null,c&&(_.cf(c),delete this.U[c.key]);return this};_.jh=function(a){_.Ya(a.U,function(a,d){this.U.hasOwnProperty(d)&&_.cf(a)},a);a.U={}};_.fh.prototype.P=function(){_.fh.J.P.call(this);_.jh(this)};_.fh.prototype.handleEvent=function(){throw Error("E");};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.kh=function(a,c,d){return function(){try{return c.apply(d,arguments)}catch(e){a.log(e)}}};_.mh=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){e=_.kh(a,e,g);a=_.Q(c,d,e,f,g);_.lh(c,d);return a};_.lh=function(a,c){if(a instanceof window.Element&&(c=_.kd("eq").A(a,c||[])))if(_.A&&c instanceof window.MouseEvent&&a.dispatchEvent){var d=window.document.createEvent("MouseEvent");d.initMouseEvent(c.type,!0,!0,c.view,c.detail,c.screenX,c.screenY,c.clientX,c.clientY,c.ctrlKey,c.altKey,c.shiftKey,c.metaKey,c.button,c.relatedTarget);a.dispatchEvent(d)}else a.dispatchEvent&&a.dispatchEvent(c)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var nh=function(){_.C.call(this);this.b=new _.fh},ph;_.y(nh,_.C);_.oh=new nh;ph=["click",_.ob?"keypress":"keydown","mousedown","touchstart"];nh.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e,f){(f||this.b).A(a,ph,c,d,e)};nh.prototype.va=function(a,c,d,e,f){(f||this.b).va(a,ph,c,d,e)};nh.prototype.P=function(){this.b.ga();nh.J.P.call(this)};  
_.qh=function(){_.C.call(this);this.o=new _.R};_.y(_.qh,_.C);_.qh.prototype[_.Le]=!0;_.k=_.qh.prototype;_.k.L=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.L(a,c,d,e)};_.k.La=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.La(a,c,d,e)};_.k.va=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.va(a,c,d,e)};_.k.qc=function(a){return this.o.qc(a)};_.k.dispatchEvent=function(a){return this.o.dispatchEvent(a)};_.k.Sc=function(a){return this.o.Sc(a)};_.k.Fc=function(){return this.o.Fc()};_.k.Ib=function(a,c,d){return this.o.Ib(a,c,d)}; _.k.Mb=function(a,c){return this.o.Mb(a,c)};_.k.ob=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.ob(a,c,d,e)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var vh;_.rh=function(a,c){if(!a||!c)return!1;if(a.contains&&1==c.nodeType)return a==c||a.contains(c);if("undefined"!=typeof a.compareDocumentPosition)return a==c||!!(a.compareDocumentPosition(c)&16);for(;c&&a!=c;)c=c.parentNode;return c==a};_.sh=function(a){for(var c;c=a.firstChild;)a.removeChild(c)};_.th=function(a){this.b=a||_.m.document||window.document};_.k=_.th.prototype;_.k.S=function(a){return _.t(a)?this.b.getElementById(a):a};_.k.Ia=function(a,c,d){return _.sc(this.b,arguments)};  
_.k.createElement=function(a){return this.b.createElement(String(a))};_.k.$b=function(a,c){a.appendChild(c)};_.k.we=_.sh;_.k.od=_.vc;_.k.contains=_.rh;_.uh=function(a){return 9==a.nodeType?a:a.ownerDocument||a.document};_.wh=function(a){return a?new _.th(_.uh(a)):vh||(vh=new _.th)};_.xh=function(a){return String(a).replace(/([-()\\[\\]{}+?*.$\^|,:#<!\\\\])/g,"\\\$1").replace(/\x08/g,"\\\x08")};  
_.yh=_.ob?"MozUserSelect":_.B||_.mb?"WebkitUserSelect":null;  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var zh=function(a){var c=arguments.length;if(1==c&&_.ja(arguments[0]))return zh.apply(null,arguments[0]);for(var d={},e=0;e<c;e++)d[arguments[e]]=!0;return d},Ah;zh("A AREA BUTTON HEAD INPUT LINK MENU META OPTGROUP OPTION PROGRESS STYLE SELECT SOURCE TEXTAREA TITLE TRACK".split(" "));  
_.Bh=function(a,c,d){_.ja(d)&&(d=d.join(" "));var e="aria-"+c;""===d||void 0==d?(Ah||(Ah={atomic:!1,autocomplete:"none",dropeffect:"none",haspopup:!1,live:"off",multiline:!1,multiselectable:!1,orientation:"vertical",readonly:!1,relevant:"additions text",required:!1,sort:"none",busy:!1,disabled:!1,hidden:!1,invalid:"false"}),d=Ah,c in d?a.setAttribute(e,d[c]):a.removeAttribute(e)):a.setAttribute(e,d)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Gh;_.Ch=function(a){return _.na(a)&&1==a.nodeType};_.Fh=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(!(_.A||_.mb||_.B&&_.zb("525")))return!0;if(_.rb&&f)return _.Dh(a);if(f&&!e)return!1;_.la(c)&&(c=_.Eh(c));f=17==c||18==c||_.rb&&91==c;if((!d||_.rb)&&f||_.rb&&16==c&&(e||g))return!1;if((_.B||_.mb)&&e&&d)switch(a){case 220:case 219:case 221:case 192:case 186:case 189:case 187:case 188:case 190:case 191:case 192:case 222:return!1}if(_.A&&e&&c==a)return!1;switch(a){case 13:return!0;case 27:return!(_.B||_.mb)}return _.Dh(a)};  
_.Dh=function(a){if(48<=a&&57>=a||96<=a&&106>=a||65<=a&&90>=a||(_.B||_.mb)&&0==a)return!0;switch(a){case 32:case 43:case 63:case 64:case 107:case 109:case 110:case 111:case 186:case 59:case 189:case 187:case 61:case 188:case 190:case 191:case 192:case 222:case 219:case 220:case 221:return!0;default:return!1}};_.Eh=function(a){if(_.ob)a=Gh(a);else if(_.rb&&_.B)switch(a){case 93:a=91}return a}; Gh=function(a){switch(a){case 61:return 187;case 59:return 186;case 173:return 189;case 224:return 91;case 0:return 224;default:return a}};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Th,$h;_.Hh=function(a,c){var d=_.uh(a);return d.defaultView&&d.defaultView.getComputedStyle&&(a=d.defaultView.getComputedStyle(a,null))?a[c]||a.getPropertyValue(c)||"":""};_.Ih=function(a,c){return _.Hh(a,c)||(a.currentStyle?a.currentStyle[c]:null)||a.style&&a.style[c]};_.Jh=function(a){return"CSS1Compat"==a.compatMode};_.Kh=function(a,c){this.b=_.n(a)?a:0;this.T=_.n(c)?c:0};_.Kh.prototype.clone=function(){return new _.Kh(this.b,this.T)};  
_.Kh.prototype.ceil=function(){this.b=Math.ceil(this.b);this.T=Math.ceil(this.T);return this};_.Kh.prototype.floor=function(){this.b=Math.floor(this.b);this.T=Math.floor(this.T);return this};_.Kh.prototype.round=function(){this.b=Math.round(this.b);this.T=Math.round(this.T);return this};_.Lh=function(a){return a.scrollingElement?a.scrollingElement:!_.B&&_.Jh(a)?a.documentElement:a.body||a.documentElement};_.Mh=function(a,c){this.width=a;this.height=c};_.k=_.Mh.prototype;  
_.k.clone=function(){return new _.Mh(this.width,this.height)};_.k.Hf=function(){return this.width*this.height};_.k.gc=function(){return!this.Hf()};_.k.ceil=function(){this.width=Math.ceil(this.width);this.height=Math.ceil(this.height);return this};_.k.floor=function(){this.width=Math.floor(this.width);this.height=Math.floor(this.height);return this};_.k.round=function(){this.width=Math.round(this.width);this.height=Math.round(this.height);return this};  
_.Nh=function(a){if(a instanceof _.ic&&a.constructor===_.ic&&a.w===_.hc)return a.b;_.ia(a);return"type_error:SafeHtml"};_.Oh=function(a){a=(a||window).document;a=_.Jh(a)?a.documentElement:a.body;return new _.Mh(a.clientWidth,a.clientHeight)};_.Ph=function(a){var c=_.Lh(a);a=_.qc(a);return _.A&&_.zb("10")&&a.pageYOffset!=c.scrollTop?new _.Kh(c.scrollLeft,c.scrollTop):new _.Kh(a.pageXOffset||c.scrollLeft,a.pageYOffset||c.scrollTop)};_.Qh=function(a){try{return a&&a.activeElement}catch(c){}return null};  
_.Rh=function(a,c){a.innerHTML=_.Nh(c)};_.Sh=function(a){return a instanceof _.Nb&&a.constructor===_.Nb&&a.o===_.Mb?a.b:"type_error:Const"};Th=/^(?:(?:https?|mailto|ftp):|[^&:/?#]*(?:[/?#]|$))/i;_.Uh=function(a){if(a instanceof _.bc)return a;a=a.gb?a.cb():String(a);Th.test(a)||(a="about:invalid#zClosurez");return _.cc(a)};_.Vh=function(a){if(a instanceof _.bc&&a.constructor===_.bc&&a.o===_.ac)return a.b;_.ia(a);return"type_error:SafeUrl"};  
_.Wh=function(a){var c;try{c=a.getBoundingClientRect()}catch(d){return{left:0,top:0,right:0,bottom:0}}_.A&&a.ownerDocument.body&&(a=a.ownerDocument,c.left-=a.documentElement.clientLeft+a.body.clientLeft,c.top-=a.documentElement.clientTop+a.body.clientTop);return c};_.Xh=function(a){var c=a.offsetWidth,d=a.offsetHeight,e=_.B&&!c&&!d;return _.n(c)&&!e||!a.getBoundingClientRect?new _.Mh(c,d):(a=_.Wh(a),new _.Mh(a.right-a.left,a.bottom-a.top))};  
_.Yh=function(a){if("none"!=_.Ih(a,"display"))return _.Xh(a);var c=a.style,d=c.display,e=c.visibility,f=c.position;c.visibility="hidden";c.position="absolute";c.display="inline";a=_.Xh(a);c.display=d;c.position=f;c.visibility=e;return a};_.Zh=function(a,c){"number"==typeof a&&(a=(c?Math.round(a):a)+"px");return a};$h=0;_.ai=function(a,c){a.style.display=c?"":"none"};_.bi=function(a,c,d){var e;c instanceof _.Kh?(e=c.b,c=c.T):(e=c,c=d);a.style.left=_.Zh(e,!1);a.style.top=_.Zh(c,!1)};  
_.ci=function(a,c){if("textContent"in a)a.textContent=c;else if(3==a.nodeType)a.data=c;else if(a.firstChild&&3==a.firstChild.nodeType){for(;a.lastChild!=a.firstChild;)a.removeChild(a.lastChild);a.firstChild.data=c}else _.sh(a),a.appendChild(_.uh(a).createTextNode(String(c)))};_.di=function(a){for(var c in a)return!1;return!0};_.ei=function(a){return a[_.oa]||(a[_.oa]=++$h)};  
_.fi=function(a,c,d){_.C.call(this);this.ic=a;this.w=c||0;this.o=d;this.b=(0,_.u)(this.dg,this)};_.y(_.fi,_.C);_.k=_.fi.prototype;_.k.ka=0;_.k.P=function(){_.fi.J.P.call(this);this.stop();delete this.ic;delete this.o};_.k.start=function(a){this.stop();this.ka=_.jf(this.b,_.n(a)?a:this.w)};_.k.stop=function(){0!=this.ka&&_.m.clearTimeout(this.ka);this.ka=0};_.k.dg=function(){this.ka=0;this.ic&&this.ic.call(this.o)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.gi=function(){};_.ga(_.gi);_.gi.prototype.b=0;_.hi=function(a){return":"+(a.b++).toString(36)};  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var ki;_.ii=function(a,c){var d,e,f;d=window.document;c=c||d;if(c.querySelectorAll&&c.querySelector&&a)return c.querySelectorAll(""+(a?"."+a:""));if(a&&c.getElementsByClassName){var g=c.getElementsByClassName(a);return g}g=c.getElementsByTagName("*");if(a){f={};for(d=e=0;c=g[d];d++){var h=c.className;"function"==typeof h.split&&_.Ra(h.split(/\s+/),a)&&(f[e++]=c)}f.length=e;return f}return g};  
_.T=function(a,c){var d=c||window.document,e=null;d.getElementsByClassName?e=d.getElementsByClassName(a)[0]:d.querySelectorAll&&d.querySelector?e=d.querySelector("."+a):e=_.ii(a,c)[0];return e||null};_.ji=function(a,c){var d=a.length-c.length;return 0<=d&&a.indexOf(c,d)==d};ki=function(a){if(a.classList)return a.classList;a=a.className;return _.t(a)&&a.match(/\S+/g)||[]};_.li=function(a,c){return a.classList?a.classList.contains(c):_.Ra(ki(a),c)};  
_.U=function(a,c){a.classList?a.classList.add(c):_.li(a,c)||(a.className+=0<a.className.length?" "+c:c)};_.mi=function(a,c){if(a.classList)(0,_.Ja)(c,function(c){_.U(a,c)});else{var d={};(0,_.Ja)(ki(a),function(a){d[a]=!0});(0,_.Ja)(c,function(a){d[a]=!0});a.className="";for(var e in d)a.className+=0<a.className.length?" "+e:e}};_.V=function(a,c){a.classList?a.classList.remove(c):_.li(a,c)&&(a.className=(0,_.Ka)(ki(a),function(a){return a!=c}).join(" "))}; _.ni=function(a,c){a.classList?(0,_.Ja)(c,function(c){_.V(a,c)}):a.className=(0,_.Ka)(ki(a),function(a){return!_.Ra(c,a)}).join(" ")};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var oi,qi,si;oi=[1,4,2];_.pi=function(a){return(_.Ee?0==a.Ha.button:"click"==a.type?!0:!!(a.Ha.button&oi[0]))&&!(_.B&&_.rb&&a.w)};qi=function(){};_.ri=new qi;si=["click",_.ob?"keypress":"keydown","keyup"];  
qi.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e,f){var g=function(a){var d=_.We(c),f=_.Ch(a.target)?a.target.getAttribute("role")||null:null;"click"==a.type&&_.pi(a)?d.call(e,a):13!=a.keyCode&&3!=a.keyCode||"keyup"==a.type?32!=a.keyCode||"keyup"!=a.type||"button"!=f&&"tab"!=f||(d.call(e,a),a.preventDefault()):(a.type="keypress",d.call(e,a))};g.ic=c;g.Wh=e;f?f.L(a,si,g,d):_.Q(a,si,g,d)};  
qi.prototype.va=function(a,c,d,e,f){for(var g,h=0;g=si[h];h++){var l;var q=a;l=g;var r=!!d;l=_.Me(q)?q.Mb(l,r):q?(q=_.Ye(q))?q.Mb(l,r):[]:[];for(q=0;r=l[q];q++){var v=r.listener;if(v.ic==c&&v.Wh==e){f?f.va(a,g,r.listener,d,e):_.bf(a,g,r.listener,d,e);break}}}};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var ui;_.ti=function(a,c,d,e){d.L(c,e,void 0,a.Z||a,a)};ui=function(a){return _.ja(a)?(0,_.Ma)(a,ui):_.t(a)?a:a?a.toString():a};_.vi=function(a,c){_.fh.call(this,c);this.w=a;this.Ma=c||this};_.y(_.vi,_.fh);_.vi.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e){if(d){if("function"!=typeof d)throw new TypeError("Function expected");d=_.kh(this.w,d,this.Ma);d=_.vi.J.L.call(this,a,c,d,e);_.lh(a,ui(c));return d}return _.vi.J.L.call(this,a,c,d,e)};  
_.vi.prototype.A=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(d){if("function"!=typeof d)throw new TypeError("Function expected");d=_.kh(this.w,d,f||this.Ma);d=_.vi.J.A.call(this,a,c,d,e,f);_.lh(a,ui(c));return d}return _.vi.J.A.call(this,a,c,d,e,f)};_.vi.prototype.La=function(a,c,d,e){if(d){if("function"!=typeof d)throw new TypeError("Function expected");d=_.kh(this.w,d,this.Ma);d=_.vi.J.La.call(this,a,c,d,e);_.lh(a,ui(c));return d}return _.vi.J.La.call(this,a,c,d,e)};_.wi=function(a,c){_.vi.call(this,c);this.b=a}; _.y(_.wi,_.vi);_.wi.prototype.S=function(){return this.b};_.wi.prototype.P=function(){this.b=null;_.wi.J.P.call(this)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var zi,Ai,Bi,Ci,Di,Oi;_.xi=function(a){return _.ec&&void 0!=a.children?a.children:(0,_.Ka)(a.childNodes,function(a){return 1==a.nodeType})};_.yi=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){d.L(c,e,f,g||a.Z||a,a)};zi=/[?&]($|#)/;Ai=function(a){a=a.tabIndex;return _.la(a)&&0<=a&&32768>a};Bi=function(a){return _.A&&!_.zb("9")?(a=a.getAttributeNode("tabindex"),null!=a&&a.specified):a.hasAttribute("tabindex")};Ci={IMG:" ",BR:"\n"};Di={SCRIPT:1,STYLE:1,HEAD:1,IFRAME:1,OBJECT:1};  
_.Ei=function(a){return _.t(a)?window.document.getElementById(a):a};_.Fi=function(a,c){a.style.height=_.Zh(c,!0)};_.Gi=function(a,c,d){if(!(a.nodeName in Di))if(3==a.nodeType)d?c.push(String(a.nodeValue).replace(/(\r\n|\r|\n)/g,"")):c.push(a.nodeValue);else if(a.nodeName in Ci)c.push(Ci[a.nodeName]);else for(a=a.firstChild;a;)_.Gi(a,c,d),a=a.nextSibling};_.Hi=function(a,c,d,e){if(null!=a)for(a=a.firstChild;a;){if(c(a)&&(d.push(a),e)||_.Hi(a,c,d,e))return!0;a=a.nextSibling}return!1};  
_.Ii=function(a,c){for(;a&&1!=a.nodeType;)a=c?a.nextSibling:a.previousSibling;return a};_.Ji=function(a,c,d){d?_.U(a,c):_.V(a,c)};_.Ki=function(a,c,d){if(c instanceof _.Mh)d=c.height,c=c.width;else if(void 0==d)throw Error("H");a.style.width=_.Zh(c,!0);_.Fi(a,d)};_.Li=function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.search(_.Bf),f=0,g,h=[];0<=(g=_.Af(a,f,c,e));)h.push(a.substring(f,g)),f=Math.min(a.indexOf("&",g)+1||e,e);h.push(a.substr(f));a=h.join("").replace(zi,"$1");return _.zf(a,c,d)};  
_.Mi=function(a,c,d){for(var e=0;a&&(null==d||e<=d);){if(c(a))return a;a=a.parentNode;e++}return null};_.Ni=function(a){var c;if((c="A"==a.tagName||"INPUT"==a.tagName||"TEXTAREA"==a.tagName||"SELECT"==a.tagName||"BUTTON"==a.tagName?!a.disabled&&(!Bi(a)||Ai(a)):Bi(a)&&Ai(a))&&_.A){var d;!_.ma(a.getBoundingClientRect)||_.A&&null==a.parentElement?d={height:a.offsetHeight,width:a.offsetWidth}:d=a.getBoundingClientRect();a=null!=d&&0<d.height&&0<d.width}else a=c;return a};  
Oi=function(a,c){var d=[];_.Hi(a,c,d,!1);return d};_.Pi=function(a,c){var d=c||window.document;return d.querySelectorAll&&d.querySelector?d.querySelectorAll("."+a):_.ii(a,c)};_.Qi=function(a,c){c=c instanceof _.bc?c:_.Uh(c);a.href=_.Vh(c)};_.Ri=function(a,c){c=c instanceof _.bc?c:_.Uh(c);a.href=_.Vh(c)};  
var Si=function(a){return null!=_.Mi(a,function(a){var c;if(c=1==a.nodeType)a=a.getAttribute("aria-hidden"),c="true"==(null==a||void 0==a?"":String(a));return c})},Ti=function(a){return a?Oi(a,function(a){return 1==a.nodeType&&_.Ni(a)&&!Si(a)}):[]};_.Ui=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){_.wi.call(this,a,d);this.V=g||null;this.H=e;this.X=this.G=null;this.ka=c;(this.B=_.T("gb_b",this.b))&&this.B.setAttribute("aria-expanded","false");this.Fa=!1;this.F=_.kd("dd");this.F.Bh(this);(a=_.T("gb_ha",this.b))&&!this.o&&(this.o=a,this.o.setAttribute("aria-hidden","true"),this.B&&_.yi(this,this.B,_.ri,this.Jc,!1,this),this.wd());f||this.Ba()};_.y(_.Ui,_.wi);_.k=_.Ui.prototype;  
_.k.Ba=function(){_.yi(this,window.document,_.oh,this.Ee,!0,this);this.A(window.document,_.Fh(27)?"keypress":"keyup",this.jc,!1,this);this.A(this.b,"mouseover",this.Ke,!1,this);this.A(this.b,"mouseout",this.Je,!1,this);this.A(this.b,["keyup","keydown"],this.Wg,!1,this);this.A(window.document.body,_.Ie,this.Ag,!1,this)};_.k.Wg=function(a){var c=a.target;c instanceof window.Element&&this.mb(c)&&32==a.keyCode&&(a.preventDefault(),a.stopPropagation())};  
_.k.Ag=function(){Vi(this)&&(this.mb(window.document.activeElement)||this.zc())};_.k.wd=function(){_.yi(this,this.o,_.ri,this.vg,!1,this);_.rh(this.b,this.o)||(this.A(this.o,"mouseover",this.Ke,!1,this),this.A(this.o,"mouseout",this.Je,!1,this));this.L(this.o,"keydown",this.Dg,!0)};_.k.getId=function(){return this.ka};_.k.Jc=function(a){var c="click"!=a.type;Vi(this)?this.close():this.open(c);a.preventDefault();a.stopPropagation()};  
_.k.vg=function(a){for(a=a.target;a&&a!=this.o;){if("A"==a.tagName&&!_.li(a,"gb_Ze")){this.close(!0);break}a=a.parentNode}};_.k.mb=function(a){if(!a)return!1;var c=_.rh(this.b,a);a=!!this.o&&_.rh(this.o,a);return c||a};_.k.Ee=function(a){this.mb(a.target)||27==a.keyCode||this.close()};_.k.Dg=function(a){if(9===a.keyCode&&Vi(this)){var c=a.target,d=Ti(this.o);0<d.length&&(c==d[0]&&a.shiftKey?(d[d.length-1].focus(),a.preventDefault()):c!=d[d.length-1]||a.shiftKey||(d[0].focus(),a.preventDefault()))}};  
_.k.Ke=function(a){Wi(this,(0,_.u)(this.cc,this),a)};_.k.Je=function(a){Wi(this,(0,_.u)(this.rd,this),a)};var Wi=function(a,c,d){var e=d.relatedTarget&&(_.rh(a.b,d.relatedTarget)||_.rh(a.o,d.relatedTarget)),f=d.relatedTarget&&Xi(a,d.relatedTarget);a=Xi(a,d.target);e||c(0,d);e&&!f||a||c(1,d);!f&&a&&c(2,d)};_.Ui.prototype.jc=function(a){if(27==a.keyCode){a=_.Qh(window.document);var c=this.mb(a),d=Vi(this);this.close();d&&c?this.B.focus():a&&a.focus()}};_.Ui.prototype.cc=_.fa;_.Ui.prototype.rd=_.fa;  
var Xi=function(a,c){return c&&a.o?_.li(c,"gb_kb")||_.li(c,"gb_lb")||!!a.o&&_.rh(a.o,c):!1};_.Ui.prototype.P=function(){_.Ui.J.P.call(this);this.o=null};_.Yi=function(a){if(a.B&&(a=a.B.getAttribute("data-ved")))return{ved:a}};  
_.Ui.prototype.open=function(a){if(!Vi(this)){this.F.ed(0,this);this.F.hf(this);_.U(this.b,"gb_g");_.U(this.o,"gb_g");this.o.setAttribute("aria-hidden","false");this.B&&this.B.setAttribute("aria-expanded","true");if(_.A&&this.o){var c=_.T("gb_Ce");if(!c){var c=_.D("IFRAME",{"class":"gb_Ce",src:'javascript:""',frameBorder:0}),d=_.T("gb_oc");d&&d.appendChild(c)}_.V(c,"gb_7a");this.zb()}this.G&&this.H.log(this.G,_.Yi(this));this.V&&this.ra&&this.V.log(this.ra);this.F.ed(1,this);a&&this.zc()}};  
_.Ui.prototype.zc=function(){var a=Ti(this.o);a[0]?a[0].focus():this.o.focus()};_.Ui.prototype.zb=function(){if(_.A&&this.o){var a=_.T("gb_Ce");a&&_.Ki(a,_.Yh(this.o))}};  
_.Ui.prototype.close=function(a){if(Vi(this)&&this.F.If(this)){this.F.Te(this)&&this.F.hf(null);_.V(this.b,"gb_g");_.V(this.o,"gb_g");this.o.setAttribute("aria-hidden","true");this.B&&(this.B.setAttribute("aria-expanded","false"),this.mb(window.document.activeElement)&&(0,window.setTimeout)((0,_.u)(this.B.focus,this.B),0));if(_.A){var c=_.T("gb_Ce");c&&_.U(c,"gb_7a")}!a&&this.X&&this.H.log(this.X,_.Yi(this));!a&&this.V&&this.Ca&&this.V.log(this.Ca);this.F.ed(2,this);return!0}return!1}; var Vi=function(a){return _.li(a.b,"gb_g")};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Zi=function(a){_.C.call(this);this.C=a;this.w=this.b=null;this.D=0;this.B={};this.o=!1;a=window.navigator.userAgent;0<=a.indexOf("MSIE")&&0<=a.indexOf("Trident")&&(a=/\b(?:MSIE|rv)[: ]([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a))&&a[1]&&9>(0,window.parseFloat)(a[1])&&(this.o=!0)};_.y(Zi,_.C);  
Zi.prototype.Nd=function(a,c){if(!this.o)if(c instanceof Array)for(var d in c)this.Nd(a,c[d]);else{d=(0,_.u)(this.F,this,a);var e=this.D+c;this.D++;a.setAttribute("data-eqid",e);this.B[e]=d;a&&a.addEventListener?a.addEventListener(c,d,!1):a&&a.attachEvent?a.attachEvent("on"+c,d):this.C.log(Error("F`"+a))}};  
Zi.prototype.A=function(a,c){if(this.o)return null;if(c instanceof Array){var d=null,e;for(e in c){var f=this.A(a,c[e]);f&&(d=f)}return d}d=null;this.b&&this.b.type==c&&this.w==a&&(d=this.b,this.b=null);if(e=a.getAttribute("data-eqid"))a.removeAttribute("data-eqid"),(e=this.B[e])?a.removeEventListener?a.removeEventListener(c,e,!1):a.detachEvent&&a.detachEvent("on"+c,e):this.C.log(Error("G`"+a));return d}; Zi.prototype.F=function(a,c){this.b=c;this.w=a;c.preventDefault?c.preventDefault():c.returnValue=!1};_.md("eq",new Zi(_.sg()));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var $i=function(){_.wg.w(_.og)},aj=function(a,c){var d=_.sg(),d=_.kh(d,$i);a.addEventListener?a.addEventListener(c,d):a.attachEvent&&a.attachEvent("on"+c,d)},bj=[1,2],cj=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,bj)};_.y(cj,_.E);var dj=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,cj,17)},ej=function(a,c){a.__PVT=c};  
(function(){var a;window.gbar&&window.gbar._LDD?a=window.gbar._LDD:a=[];var c=_.qg();ej(window,_.N(_.G(c,8)));var c=_.pg(),d=_.sg();a=new _.kg(c,dj()||new cj,a,d,_.Eg());_.md("m",a);var e=function(){_.x("gbar.qm",(0,_.u)(function(a){try{a()}catch(g){d.log(g)}},this));_.kd("api").Ua()};_.M(_.G(c,18),!0)?a.C(e):(c=_.P(_.G(c,19),200),c=(0,_.u)(a.C,a,e,c),_.S(c))})();aj(window.document,"DOMContentLoaded");aj(window,"load");  
_.x("gbar.mls",function(){});var fj=new function(){this.b=_.K(_.pg(),_.Tc,8)||new _.Tc};_.x("gbar.bv",{n:_.P(_.G(fj.b,2)),r:_.N(_.G(fj.b,4)),f:_.N(_.G(fj.b,3)),e:_.N(_.G(fj.b,5)),m:_.P(_.H(fj.b,1,1),1)});_.x("gbar.kn",function(){return!0});_.x("gbar.sb",function(){return!1});  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Gg=function(a,c){a.B.push(c)},Hg=function(a,c,d){this.A=a;this.o=!1;this.b=c;this.w=d};Hg.prototype.Ua=function(a){if(this.o)throw Error("D`"+this.b);try{a.apply(this.A,this.w),this.o=!0}catch(c){}};var Ig=function(a){_.C.call(this);this.w=a;this.b=[];this.o={}};_.y(Ig,_.C);Ig.prototype.A=function(a){var c=(0,_.u)(function(){this.b.push(new Hg(this.w,a,Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments)))},this);return this.o[a]=c};  
Ig.prototype.Ua=function(){for(var a=this.b.length,c=this.b,d=[],e=0;e<a;++e){var f=c[e].b,g;a:{g=this.w;for(var h=f.split("."),l=h.length,q=0;q<l;++q)if(g[h[q]])g=g[h[q]];else{g=null;break a}g=g instanceof Function?g:null}if(g&&g!=this.o[f])try{c[e].Ua(g)}catch(r){}else d.push(c[e])}this.b=d.concat(c.slice(a))};  
var Jg="bbh bbr bbs has prm sngw so".split(" "),Kg=new Ig(_.m);_.md("api",Kg);  
for(var Lg="addExtraLink addLink aomc asmc close cp.c cp.l cp.me cp.ml cp.rc cp.rel ela elc elh gpca gpcr lGC lPWF ldb mls noam paa pc pca pcm pw.clk pw.hvr qfaae qfaas qfaau qfae qfas qfau qfhi qm qs qsi rtl sa setContinueCb snaw sncw som sp spd spn spp sps tsl tst up.aeh up.aop up.dpc up.iic up.nap up.r up.sl up.spd up.tp upel upes upet".split(" ").concat(Jg),Mg=(0,_.u)(Kg.A,Kg),Ng=0;Ng<Lg.length;Ng++){var Og="gbar."+Lg[Ng];null==_.p(Og,window)&&_.x(Og,Mg(Og))}_.x("gbar.up.gpd",function(){return""});  
(function(){for(var a=function(a){return function(){_.Fg(44,{n:a})}},c=0;c<Jg.length;c++){var d="gbar."+Jg[c];_.x(d,a(d))}var e=_.hd.N();_.id(e,"api").Ua();Gg(_.id(e,"m"),function(){_.id(e,"api").Ua()})})();  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var hj,oj,qj,Aj,rj,tj,sj,wj,uj,pj,Bj;_.gj=function(a){return Array.prototype.concat.apply(Array.prototype,arguments)};hj=function(a,c){if(a){a=a.split("&");for(var d=0;d<a.length;d++){var e=a[d].indexOf("="),f,g=null;0<=e?(f=a[d].substring(0,e),g=a[d].substring(e+1)):f=a[d];c(f,g?(0,window.decodeURIComponent)(g.replace(/\\+/g," ")):"")}}};  
_.ij=function(a,c){this.o=this.D=this.A="";this.F=null;this.B=this.w="";this.C=!1;var d;a instanceof _.ij?(this.C=_.n(c)?c:a.C,_.jj(this,a.A),this.D=a.D,_.kj(this,a.o),_.lj(this,a.F),_.mj(this,a.w),_.nj(this,a.b.clone()),this.B=a.B):a&&(d=String(a).match(_.tf))?(this.C=!!c,_.jj(this,d[1]||"",!0),this.D=oj(d[2]||""),_.kj(this,d[3]||"",!0),_.lj(this,d[4]),_.mj(this,d[5]||"",!0),_.nj(this,d[6]||"",!0),this.B=oj(d[7]||"")):(this.C=!!c,this.b=new pj(null,0,this.C))};  
_.ij.prototype.toString=function(){var a=[],c=this.A;c&&a.push(qj(c,rj,!0),":");var d=this.o;if(d||"file"==c)a.push("//"),(c=this.D)&&a.push(qj(c,rj,!0),"@"),a.push(_.wa(d).replace(/%25([0-9a-fA-F]{2})/g,"%$1")),d=this.F,null!=d&&a.push(":",String(d));if(d=this.w)this.o&&"/"!=d.charAt(0)&&a.push("/"),a.push(qj(d,"/"==d.charAt(0)?sj:tj,!0));(d=this.b.toString())&&a.push("?",d);(d=this.B)&&a.push("#",qj(d,uj));return a.join("")};_.ij.prototype.clone=function(){return new _.ij(this)};  
_.jj=function(a,c,d){a.A=d?oj(c,!0):c;a.A&&(a.A=a.A.replace(/:$/,""));return a};_.kj=function(a,c,d){a.o=d?oj(c,!0):c;return a};_.lj=function(a,c){if(c){c=Number(c);if((0,window.isNaN)(c)||0>c)throw Error("J`"+c);a.F=c}else a.F=null;return a};_.mj=function(a,c,d){a.w=d?oj(c,!0):c;return a};_.nj=function(a,c,d){c instanceof pj?(a.b=c,vj(a.b,a.C)):(d||(c=qj(c,wj)),a.b=new pj(c,0,a.C));return a};_.xj=function(a,c,d){a.b.set(c,d);return a};  
_.yj=function(a){return a instanceof _.ij?a.clone():new _.ij(a,void 0)};_.zj=function(a){if(".."==a||"."==a)return"";if(-1!=a.indexOf("./")||-1!=a.indexOf("/.")){var c=_.ta(a,"/");a=a.split("/");for(var d=[],e=0;e<a.length;){var f=a[e++];"."==f?c&&e==a.length&&d.push(""):".."==f?((1<d.length||1==d.length&&""!=d[0])&&d.pop(),c&&e==a.length&&d.push("")):(d.push(f),c=!0)}return d.join("/")}return a};  
oj=function(a,c){return a?c?(0,window.decodeURI)(a.replace(/%25/g,"%2525")):(0,window.decodeURIComponent)(a):""};qj=function(a,c,d){return _.t(a)?(a=(0,window.encodeURI)(a).replace(c,Aj),d&&(a=a.replace(/%25([0-9a-fA-F]{2})/g,"%$1")),a):null};Aj=function(a){a=a.charCodeAt(0);return"%"+(a>>4&15).toString(16)+(a&15).toString(16)};rj=/[#\/\?@]/g;tj=/[\\#\?:]/g;sj=/[\\#\?]/g;wj=/[\\#\?@]/g;uj=/#/g;pj=function(a,c,d){this.o=this.b=null;this.w=a||null;this.A=!!d};  
Bj=function(a){a.b||(a.b=new _.pf,a.o=0,a.w&&hj(a.w,function(c,d){a.add((0,window.decodeURIComponent)(c.replace(/\\+/g," ")),d)}))};pj.prototype.add=function(a,c){Bj(this);this.w=null;a=Cj(this,a);var d=this.b.get(a);d||this.b.set(a,d=[]);d.push(c);this.o+=1;return this};pj.prototype.remove=function(a){Bj(this);a=Cj(this,a);return _.rf(this.b.o,a)?(this.w=null,this.o-=this.b.get(a).length,this.b.remove(a)):!1};pj.prototype.clear=function(){this.b=this.w=null;this.o=0};  
pj.prototype.gc=function(){Bj(this);return 0==this.o};var Dj=function(a,c){Bj(a);c=Cj(a,c);return _.rf(a.b.o,c)};_.k=pj.prototype;_.k.Pa=function(){Bj(this);for(var a=this.b.Na(),c=this.b.Pa(),d=[],e=0;e<c.length;e++)for(var f=a[e],g=0;g<f.length;g++)d.push(c[e]);return d};_.k.Na=function(a){Bj(this);var c=[];if(_.t(a))Dj(this,a)&&(c=_.gj(c,this.b.get(Cj(this,a))));else{a=this.b.Na();for(var d=0;d<a.length;d++)c=_.gj(c,a[d])}return c};  
_.k.set=function(a,c){Bj(this);this.w=null;a=Cj(this,a);Dj(this,a)&&(this.o-=this.b.get(a).length);this.b.set(a,[c]);this.o+=1;return this};_.k.get=function(a,c){a=a?this.Na(a):[];return 0<a.length?String(a[0]):c};_.k.toString=function(){if(this.w)return this.w;if(!this.b)return"";for(var a=[],c=this.b.Pa(),d=0;d<c.length;d++)for(var e=c[d],f=_.wa(e),e=this.Na(e),g=0;g<e.length;g++){var h=f;""!==e[g]&&(h+="="+_.wa(e[g]));a.push(h)}return this.w=a.join("&")};  
_.k.clone=function(){var a=new pj;a.w=this.w;this.b&&(a.b=this.b.clone(),a.o=this.o);return a};var Cj=function(a,c){c=String(c);a.A&&(c=c.toLowerCase());return c},vj=function(a,c){c&&!a.A&&(Bj(a),a.w=null,a.b.forEach(function(a,c){var d=c.toLowerCase();c!=d&&(this.remove(c),this.remove(d),0<a.length&&(this.w=null,this.b.set(Cj(this,d),_.Ta(a)),this.o+=a.length))},a));a.A=c};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Ej,Fj,Ij,Jj;Ej=function(a,c,d,e){Array.prototype.splice.apply(a,_.Ua(arguments,1))};Fj=function(a,c){return null!==a&&c in a?a[c]:void 0};_.W=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.w=a||_.wh();this.fa=Gj;this.ka=null;this.pa=!1;this.b=null;this.K=void 0;this.H=this.B=this.o=this.C=null;this.ra=!1};_.y(_.W,_.R);_.W.prototype.Ca=_.gi.N();var Gj=null;_.W.prototype.getId=function(){return this.ka||(this.ka=_.hi(this.Ca))};_.W.prototype.S=function(){return this.b};  
_.Hj=function(a){a.K||(a.K=new _.fh(a));return a.K};Ij=function(a,c){if(a==c)throw Error("L");var d;if(d=c&&a.o&&a.ka){d=a.o;var e=a.ka;d=d.H&&e?Fj(d.H,e)||null:null}if(d&&a.o!=c)throw Error("L");a.o=c;_.W.J.Sd.call(a,c)};_.W.prototype.Sd=function(a){if(this.o&&this.o!=a)throw Error("M");_.W.J.Sd.call(this,a)};_.W.prototype.rb=function(){this.b=this.w.createElement("DIV")};_.W.prototype.Cb=function(a){Jj(this,a)};  
Jj=function(a,c,d){if(a.pa)throw Error("N");a.b||a.rb();c?c.insertBefore(a.b,d||null):a.w.b.body.appendChild(a.b);a.o&&!a.o.pa||a.qa()};_.Kj=function(a,c){if(a.pa)throw Error("N");if(c){a.ra=!0;var d=_.uh(c);a.w&&a.w.b==d||(a.w=_.wh(c));a.Fb(c);a.qa()}else throw Error("O");};_.k=_.W.prototype;_.k.Fb=function(a){this.b=a};_.k.qa=function(){this.pa=!0;_.Lj(this,function(a){!a.pa&&a.S()&&a.qa()})};_.k.za=function(){_.Lj(this,function(a){a.pa&&a.za()});this.K&&_.jh(this.K);this.pa=!1};  
_.k.P=function(){this.pa&&this.za();this.K&&(this.K.ga(),delete this.K);_.Lj(this,function(a){a.ga()});!this.ra&&this.b&&_.vc(this.b);this.o=this.C=this.b=this.H=this.B=null;_.W.J.P.call(this)};  
_.k.jb=function(a,c,d){if(a.pa&&(d||!this.pa))throw Error("N");if(0>c||c>_.Mj(this))throw Error("P");this.H&&this.B||(this.H={},this.B=[]);if(a.o==this){var e=a.getId();this.H[e]=a;_.Sa(this.B,a)}else{var e=this.H,f=a.getId();if(null!==e&&f in e)throw Error("a`"+f);e[f]=a}Ij(a,this);Ej(this.B,c,0,a);a.pa&&this.pa&&a.o==this?(d=this.b,c=d.childNodes[c]||null,c!=a.S()&&d.insertBefore(a.S(),c)):d?(this.b||this.rb(),c=_.Nj(this,c+1),Jj(a,this.b,c?c.b:null)):this.pa&&!a.pa&&a.b&&a.b.parentNode&&1==a.b.parentNode.nodeType&&  
a.qa()};_.Mj=function(a){return a.B?a.B.length:0};_.Nj=function(a,c){return a.B?a.B[c]||null:null};_.Lj=function(a,c,d){a.B&&(0,_.Ja)(a.B,c,d)};_.W.prototype.removeChild=function(a,c){if(a){var d=_.t(a)?a:a.getId();a=this.H&&d?Fj(this.H,d)||null:null;if(d&&a){var e=this.H;d in e&&delete e[d];_.Sa(this.B,a);c&&(a.za(),a.b&&_.vc(a.b));Ij(a,null)}}if(!a)throw Error("Q");return a};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Uj=_.m.document&&_.m.document.documentElement&&!!_.m.document.documentElement.setCapture&&!!_.m.document.releaseCapture;  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Yj;_.Vj=function(a){return"rtl"==_.Ih(a,"direction")};_.Wj=function(a,c,d,e){this.top=a;this.right=c;this.bottom=d;this.left=e};_.k=_.Wj.prototype;_.k.getHeight=function(){return this.bottom-this.top};_.k.clone=function(){return new _.Wj(this.top,this.right,this.bottom,this.left)};  
_.k.contains=function(a){return this&&a?"undefined"!=typeof _.Wj&&a instanceof _.Wj?a.left>=this.left&&a.right<=this.right&&a.top>=this.top&&a.bottom<=this.bottom:a.b>=this.left&&a.b<=this.right&&a.T>=this.top&&a.T<=this.bottom:!1};_.k.expand=function(a,c,d,e){_.na(a)?(this.top-=a.top,this.right+=a.right,this.bottom+=a.bottom,this.left-=a.left):(this.top-=a,this.right+=Number(c),this.bottom+=Number(d),this.left-=Number(e));return this};  
_.k.ceil=function(){this.top=Math.ceil(this.top);this.right=Math.ceil(this.right);this.bottom=Math.ceil(this.bottom);this.left=Math.ceil(this.left);return this};_.k.floor=function(){this.top=Math.floor(this.top);this.right=Math.floor(this.right);this.bottom=Math.floor(this.bottom);this.left=Math.floor(this.left);return this};_.k.round=function(){this.top=Math.round(this.top);this.right=Math.round(this.right);this.bottom=Math.round(this.bottom);this.left=Math.round(this.left);return this};  
_.Xj=function(a,c){if(/^\d+px?$/.test(c))return(0,window.parseInt)(c,10);var d=a.style.left,e=a.runtimeStyle.left;a.runtimeStyle.left=a.currentStyle.left;a.style.left=c;c=a.style.pixelLeft;a.style.left=d;a.runtimeStyle.left=e;return+c};Yj=function(a,c){return(c=a.currentStyle?a.currentStyle[c]:null)?_.Xj(a,c):0};  
_.Zj=function(a,c){if(_.A){var d=Yj(a,c+"Left"),e=Yj(a,c+"Right"),f=Yj(a,c+"Top");a=Yj(a,c+"Bottom");return new _.Wj(f,e,a,d)}d=_.Hh(a,c+"Left");e=_.Hh(a,c+"Right");f=_.Hh(a,c+"Top");a=_.Hh(a,c+"Bottom");return new _.Wj((0,window.parseFloat)(f),(0,window.parseFloat)(e),(0,window.parseFloat)(a),(0,window.parseFloat)(d))};_.ak=function(a,c){return a==c?!0:a&&c?a.width==c.width&&a.height==c.height:!1};_.bk=function(a,c,d,e){this.left=a;this.top=c;this.width=d;this.height=e};_.k=_.bk.prototype;  
_.k.clone=function(){return new _.bk(this.left,this.top,this.width,this.height)};_.k.contains=function(a){return a instanceof _.Kh?a.b>=this.left&&a.b<=this.left+this.width&&a.T>=this.top&&a.T<=this.top+this.height:this.left<=a.left&&this.left+this.width>=a.left+a.width&&this.top<=a.top&&this.top+this.height>=a.top+a.height};_.k.ceil=function(){this.left=Math.ceil(this.left);this.top=Math.ceil(this.top);this.width=Math.ceil(this.width);this.height=Math.ceil(this.height);return this};  
_.k.floor=function(){this.left=Math.floor(this.left);this.top=Math.floor(this.top);this.width=Math.floor(this.width);this.height=Math.floor(this.height);return this};_.k.round=function(){this.left=Math.round(this.left);this.top=Math.round(this.top);this.width=Math.round(this.width);this.height=Math.round(this.height);return this};  
_.ck=function(a){var c=_.uh(a),d=new _.Kh(0,0),e;e=c?_.uh(c):window.document;e=!_.A||_.Bb(9)||_.Jh(_.wh(e).b)?e.documentElement:e.body;if(a==e)return d;a=_.Wh(a);c=_.Ph(_.wh(c).b);d.b=a.left+c.b;d.T=a.top+c.T;return d};_.dk=function(a){a=_.Wh(a);return new _.Kh(a.left,a.top)};_.ek=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.b=a;a=_.A?"focusout":"blur";this.o=_.Q(this.b,_.A?"focusin":"focus",this,!_.A);this.w=_.Q(this.b,a,this,!_.A)};_.y(_.ek,_.R); _.ek.prototype.handleEvent=function(a){var c=new _.Ke(a.Ha);c.type="focusin"==a.type||"focus"==a.type?"focusin":"focusout";this.dispatchEvent(c)};_.ek.prototype.P=function(){_.ek.J.P.call(this);_.cf(this.o);_.cf(this.w);delete this.b};  
var gk,ik;_.fk={};gk=null;_.hk=function(a){a=_.ei(a);delete _.fk[a];_.di(_.fk)&&gk&&gk.stop()};_.jk=function(){gk||(gk=new _.fi(function(){ik()},20));var a=gk;0!=a.ka||a.start()};ik=function(){var a=(0,_.w)();_.Ya(_.fk,function(c){_.kk(c,a)});_.di(_.fk)||_.jk()};  
_.kk=function(a,c){c<a.w&&(a.C=c+a.C-a.w,a.w=c);a.b=(c-a.w)/(a.C-a.w);1<a.b&&(a.b=1);_.lk(a,a.b);1==a.b?(a.o=0,_.hk(a),a.Za("finish"),a.D()):1==a.o&&a.Gd()};_.lk=function(a,c){_.ma(a.G)&&(c=a.G(c));a.A=Array(a.B.length);for(var d=0;d<a.B.length;d++)a.A[d]=(a.O[d]-a.B[d])*c+a.B[d]};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var mk={},nk=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.o=a||window;this.w=_.Q(this.o,"resize",this.A,!1,this);this.b=_.Oh(this.o)},rk;_.y(nk,_.R);var ok=function(a){return a.b?a.b.clone():null};nk.prototype.P=function(){nk.J.P.call(this);this.w&&(_.cf(this.w),this.w=null);this.b=this.o=null};nk.prototype.A=function(){var a=_.Oh(this.o);_.ak(a,this.b)||(this.b=a,this.dispatchEvent("resize"))};_.pk=function(a,c){_.R.call(this);this.b=a;this.w=ok(this.b);this.D=c||100;this.A=_.Q(a,"resize",this.B,!1,this)};  
_.y(_.pk,_.R);_.pk.prototype.P=function(){_.cf(this.A);_.pk.J.P.call(this)};_.pk.prototype.B=function(){this.o||(this.o=new _.fi(this.C,this.D,this),_.Lb(this,this.o));this.o.start()};_.pk.prototype.C=function(){if(!this.b.ia){var a=this.w,c=ok(this.b);this.w=c;if(a){var d=!1;a.width!=c.width&&(this.dispatchEvent("b"),d=!0);a.height!=c.height&&(this.dispatchEvent("a"),d=!0);d&&this.dispatchEvent("resize")}else this.dispatchEvent("a"),this.dispatchEvent("b"),this.dispatchEvent("resize")}};  
_.qk=function(){var a=window,c=_.ei(a);return mk[c]=mk[c]||new nk(a)};rk=function(a,c){var d=[];return _.Hi(a,c,d,!0)?d[0]:void 0};_.sk=function(a){var c;if(_.gc&&!(_.A&&_.zb("9")&&!_.zb("10")&&_.m.SVGElement&&a instanceof _.m.SVGElement)&&(c=a.parentElement))return c;c=a.parentNode;return _.Ch(c)?c:null};  
var tk=function(a){return rk(a,function(a){return _.Ch(a)&&_.Ni(a)})},uk=function(a){(a=tk(a))&&a.focus()};var vk=function(a){_.C.call(this);this.b=a||_.wh();this.o={}};_.y(vk,_.C);vk.prototype.P=function(){_.Ya(this.o,this.b.od,this.b);this.b=this.o=null;vk.J.P.call(this)};  
var xk=function(a,c){var d=wk(a);_.ci(d,"");_.jf(function(){_.ci(d,c)},1)},wk=function(a){var c=a.o.polite;if(c)return c.removeAttribute("aria-hidden"),c;c=a.b.createElement("DIV");c.style.position="absolute";c.style.top="-1000px";c.style.height="1px";c.style.overflow="hidden";_.Bh(c,"live","polite");_.Bh(c,"atomic","true");a.b.b.body.appendChild(c);return a.o.polite=c};  
_.yk=function(){_.R.call(this);this.B=[];this.ma=[];this.O=[];this.Z=this.W=this.X=!1};_.y(_.yk,_.R);_.k=_.yk.prototype;_.k.cd=function(a){this.ma.push(a);this.X=a.W=!0};_.k.init=function(){if(!this.Z){for(var a,c=0;a=this.B[c];c++)this.Mc(a);this.Z=!0}};_.k.Mc=function(a){this.X&&(_.Q(a.b,"mousedown",a.Ue,!1,a),this.fa&&_.U(a.b,this.fa));this.W&&this.ca&&_.U(a.b,this.ca)};_.k.hd=function(a){this.X&&(_.bf(a.b,"mousedown",a.Ue,!1,a),this.fa&&_.V(a.b,this.fa));this.W&&this.ca&&_.V(a.b,this.ca);a.ga()};  
_.k.xe=function(a){var c=a.b?null:this.F;if(c&&c.w){var d=a.clientX;a=a.clientY;var e=_.Ph(_.wh(this.K).b),f=d+e.b,e=a+e.T,g;this.D&&(g=this.D(c.o,c.b,f,e));this.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("drag",0,this.b,0,c.o,0,d,a));c.w.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("drop",0,this.b,0,c.o,0,d,a,0,0,g))}this.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragend",0,this.b,0,c?c.o:void 0));_.bf(this.A,"drag",this.We,!1,this);_.bf(this.A,"end",this.xe,!1,this);_.bf(_.uh(this.b.o).body,"selectstart",this.kf);for(c=0;d=this.O[c];c++)_.bf(d.b,"scroll",  
this.je,!1,this),d.o=[];this.A.ga();_.vc(this.K);delete this.b;delete this.K;delete this.A;delete this.U;delete this.F};  
_.k.We=function(a){var c,d=_.Ph(_.wh(this.K).b);c=new _.Kh(a.clientX+d.b,a.clientY+d.T);var d=c.b,e=c.T,f=this.F;this.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("drag",0,this.b,0,f?f.o:void 0,0,a.clientX,a.clientY));var g;if(f){this.D&&f.w&&(g=this.D(f.o,f.b,d,e));if(f.b.contains(c)&&g==this.ba)return;f.w&&(this.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragout",0,this.b,0,f.o)),f.w.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragout",0,this.b,0,f.o,0,void 0,void 0,0,0,this.ba)));this.ba=g;this.F=null}if(this.C.contains(c)){a:{for(var h=0;f=this.U[h];h++)if(f.b.contains(c))if(f.A){if(f.A.w.contains(c)){c=  
f;break a}}else{c=f;break a}c=null}if((f=this.F=c)&&f.w)this.D&&(g=this.D(f.o,f.b,d,e)),d=new _.zk("dragover",0,this.b,0,f.o),d.b=g,this.dispatchEvent(d),f.w.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragover",0,this.b,0,f.o,0,a.clientX,a.clientY,0,0,g));else if(!f){this.o||(this.o=new _.Ak(this.C.clone()));a=this.o.b;a.top=this.C.top;a.right=this.C.right;a.bottom=this.C.bottom;a.left=this.C.left;for(g=0;f=this.U[g];g++)c=f.b,f.A&&(f=f.A.w,c=new _.Wj(Math.max(c.top,f.top),Math.min(c.right,f.right),Math.min(c.bottom,  
f.bottom),Math.max(c.left,f.left))),f=null,d>=c.right?f=c.right>a.left?c.right:a.left:d<c.left&&(f=c.left<a.right?c.left:a.right),h=null,e>=c.bottom?h=c.bottom>a.top?c.bottom:a.top:e<c.top&&(h=c.top<a.bottom?c.top:a.bottom),null===f||null===h||(Math.abs(f-d)>Math.abs(h-e)?h=null:f=null),null!==f?f<=d?a.left=f:a.right=f:null!==h&&(h<=e?a.top=h:a.bottom=h);this.F=10<=(a.right-a.left)*(a.bottom-a.top)?this.o:null}}};_.k.kf=function(){return!1};  
_.k.je=function(a){for(var c=0,d;d=this.O[c];c++)if(a.target==d.b){var e=d.B-d.b.scrollTop,f=d.A-d.b.scrollLeft;d.B=d.b.scrollTop;d.A=d.b.scrollLeft;this.o&&this.F==this.o&&(0<e?this.o.b.top+=e:this.o.b.bottom+=e,0<f?this.o.b.left+=f:this.o.b.right+=f);for(var g=0,h;h=d.o[g];g++)h=h.b,h.top+=e,h.left+=f,h.bottom+=e,h.right+=f,_.Bk(this,h)}this.A.ze(a)};  
_.Bk=function(a,c){1==a.U.length?a.C=new _.Wj(c.top,c.right,c.bottom,c.left):(a=a.C,a.left=Math.min(c.left,a.left),a.right=Math.max(c.right,a.right),a.top=Math.min(c.top,a.top),a.bottom=Math.max(c.bottom,a.bottom))};_.yk.prototype.P=function(){_.yk.J.P.call(this);for(var a,c=0;a=this.B[c];c++)this.hd(a);this.B.length=0};_.zk=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h,l,q,r,v){_.He.call(this,a);this.w=d;this.B=f;this.clientX=h;this.clientY=l;this.b=v};_.y(_.zk,_.He); _.Ak=function(a,c,d,e){this.b=a;this.w=c;this.o=d;this.B=e||null;this.A=null};  
var Ck=function(){_.yk.call(this)};_.y(Ck,_.yk);_.Dk=function(a,c){_.yk.call(this);this.V=!1;this.w=[];this.Y=_.H(c,1,!1);this.da=_.G(c,2)||"";this.ra=_.G(c,3)||"";this.la=this.Y&&this.da?new vk:null;this.G=null;this.H=a;this.M={};this.$=null};_.y(_.Dk,Ck);_.k=_.Dk.prototype;_.k.Ah=_.gi.N();_.k.cd=function(a){_.Dk.J.cd.call(this,a);this.w.push(a);this.V=!0};_.k.init=function(){_.Dk.J.init.call(this);this.Y&&this.V&&_.Q(this.H,"keydown",this.Xe,!1,this)};_.k.P=function(){this.Y&&this.V&&_.bf(this.H,"keydown",this.Xe,!1,this);_.Dk.J.P.call(this)};  
_.k.Mc=function(a){_.Dk.J.Mc.call(this,a);var c=a.b,c=c.id||(c.id="ogbkddg"+_.hi(this.Ah));this.M[c]=a};_.k.hd=function(a){delete this.M[a.b.id];_.Dk.J.hd.call(this,a)};  
_.k.Xe=function(a){var c;a:{c=a.target;if(this.M)for(var d=this.H;c&&c!==d;){var e=c.id;if(e in this.M){c=this.M[e];break a}c=c.parentNode}c=null}c&&(32==a.keyCode?(this.G?this.R(0,c):(this.G=c,_.U(this.H,"gb_7e"),_.U(c.b,"gb_8"),this.$=_.Q(window.document,"mousedown",(0,_.u)(this.R,this,a,c,!1)),_.Q(this.H,_.Ie,this.Ge,!1,this),this.dispatchEvent(new Ek(c)),uk(c.b)),a.preventDefault(),a.stopPropagation()):this.G&&Fk(this,a,c))};_.k.Ge=function(a){var c=tk(this.G.b);a.target!=c&&this.R(0,this.G)};  
var Fk=function(a,c,d){var e=null,f=_.sk(d.b);_.xi(f);switch(c.keyCode){case 37:e=Gk(a,d,-1);break;case 38:e=Gk(a,d,-3);break;case 39:e=Gk(a,d,1);break;case 40:e=Gk(a,d,3);break;case 9:a.R(0,d);break;case 27:a.R(0,d,!0)}if(e){a.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragout",0,d));var f=e.target.B[0],g=new _.zk("dragover",0,null);g.B=f;g.b=e.b;a.dispatchEvent(g);uk(d.b);if(a.la){d=1==a.w.indexOf(e.target)?a.ra:a.da;var h=[e.b+1,f?f.b.children.length:0];d=d.replace(/%([0-9]+)\$s/g,function(a,c){c=(0,window.parseInt)(c,  
10)-1;return c<h.length?h[c]:""});xk(a.la,d)}c.preventDefault()}};_.Dk.prototype.R=function(a,c,d){_.V(this.H,"gb_7e");d?this.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragout",0,c)):(a=_.sk(c.b),a=Hk(this,a),(a=-1!=a?this.w[a]:null)&&a.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("drop",0,null)));this.dispatchEvent(new _.zk("dragend",0,c));_.cf(this.$);delete this.$;_.bf(this.H,_.Ie,this.Ge,!1,this);this.G=null;_.V(c.b,"gb_8")};  
var Gk=function(a,c,d){var e=c.b;c=_.sk(c.b);var f=Hk(a,c);_.xi(_.sk(c));for(var g=_.xi(c),h=(0,_.Ia)(g,e),l=0<d?1:-1;e&&0!=d;){do e=0<l?_.n(e.nextElementSibling)?e.nextElementSibling:_.Ii(e.nextSibling,!0):_.n(e.previousElementSibling)?e.previousElementSibling:_.Ii(e.previousSibling,!1);while(e&&!(e.id in a.M));d-=l;h+=l;if(!e&&f<a.w.length&&(f+=l,a.w[f]))if(c=a.w[f].B[0].b,g=_.xi(c),0<l)e=(3-h%3)%3,d=d<e?0:d-e,h=0,e=c.children[0];else{h=g.length;e=3-h%3-1;if(d=e>-d?0:d+e)h--,d++;e=c.children[h]}}return 0== d&&a.w[f]?new Ik(a.w[f],h):null},Hk=function(a,c){for(var d=-1,e=0;e<a.w.length;e++)if(a.w[e].B[0].b==c){d=e;break}return d},Ik=function(a,c){this.target=a;this.b=c},Ek=function(a){_.zk.call(this,"dragstart",0,a)};_.y(Ek,_.zk);  
_.Jk=new _.Mh(88,100);  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var cr,fr,rr,sr,ur;cr=function(a,c){a=a.style;"opacity"in a?a.opacity=c:"MozOpacity"in a?a.MozOpacity=c:"filter"in a&&(a.filter=""===c?"":"alpha(opacity="+100*Number(c)+")")};_.dr=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.dr,_.E);_.er=function(a){a=a.getOpenParams().onepick_dialog;if(!a)throw Error("I");return a};fr=function(a,c){this.b=a||new _.th;this.w=(0,_.u)(this.A,this);this.o=(0,_.u)(this.C,this);this.B=!!c};_.y(fr,_.C);_.k=fr.prototype;_.k.Yc=!1;_.k.Ga=null;_.k.wa=null;_.k.Wa=null;_.k.Xd=null;  
var gr=function(a){a.Cb();return a.Xd},hr=function(a,c,d){a.addEventListener?a.addEventListener(c,d,!1):a.attachEvent("on"+c,d)},ir=function(a,c,d){a.removeEventListener?a.removeEventListener(c,d,!1):a.detachEvent("on"+c,d)},kr=function(a){a.wa&&(ir(a.wa,"scroll",a.o),ir(a.wa,jr(a),a.o))},jr=function(a){return"undefined"!=typeof _.qc(a.b.b).o?"DOMMouseScroll":"mousewheel"};  
fr.prototype.Cb=function(){if(!this.Ga){var a=this.b;this.Wa=a.Ia("IFRAME",{frameborder:0,style:"border:0;left:0;position:absolute;top:0;vertical-align:bottom;z-index:1101",src:_.A?'javascript:""':"javascript:undefined"});_.ai(this.Wa,!1);cr(this.Wa,0);this.wa=a.Ia("DIV",{style:"background:#fff;display:none;left:0;position:absolute;top:0;z-index:1101"});_.ai(this.wa,!1);cr(this.wa,.5);var a=this.b,c=this.Ga=a.Ia("DIV",{style:"background:#fff;border:1px solid #bebebe;box-shadow:rgba(0,0,0,.2) 0 4px 16px;height:auto;overflow:hidden;position:absolute;width:auto;z-index:1101;-moz-box-shadow:rgba(0,0,0,.2) 0 4px 16px;-webkit-box-shadow:rgba(0,0,0,.2) 0 4px 16px",  
name:"dialog"},this.Xd=a.Ia("DIV"));c.setAttribute("role","dialog");c.o="dialog";this.Ga.style.visibility="hidden";_.bi(this.Ga,-1E4,-1E4);a=a.b.body;a.appendChild(this.Wa);a.appendChild(this.wa);a.appendChild(this.Ga)}};  
fr.prototype.Tc=function(a){a!=this.Yc&&(this.Ga||this.Cb(),a?(lr(this),hr(_.qc(this.b.b),"resize",this.w),this.wa&&(hr(this.wa,"scroll",this.o),hr(this.wa,jr(this),this.o))):(ir(_.qc(this.b.b),"resize",this.w),kr(this)),_.ai(this.Wa,a),_.ai(this.wa,a),a?mr(this):(this.Ga.style.visibility="hidden",_.bi(this.Ga,-1E4,-1E4)),(this.Yc=a)&&"hidden"==this.Ga.style.visibility&&(this.Ga.style.visibility="visible"),a?this.focus():this.B&&this.ga())};fr.prototype.Ob=function(){return this.Yc};  
fr.prototype.focus=function(){try{this.Ga.focus()}catch(a){}};var lr=function(a){_.ai(a.Wa,!1);_.ai(a.wa,!1);var c=a.b.b,d=_.Oh(_.rc(c)||window),e=Math.max(c.body.scrollWidth,d.width),c=Math.max(c.body.scrollHeight,d.height);_.ai(a.Wa,!0);_.Ki(a.Wa,e,c);_.ai(a.wa,!0);_.Ki(a.wa,e,c)};fr.prototype.A=function(){lr(this);mr(this)};fr.prototype.C=function(a){a.preventDefault?a.preventDefault():a.returnValue=!1;a.stopPropagation?a.stopPropagation():a.cancelBubble=!0};  
var mr=function(a){var c=a.Ga,d=_.Yh(c),e=a.b;a=_.Ph(e.b);e=_.Oh(_.qc(e.b));_.bi(c,Math.max(a.b+(e.width-d.width)/2,0),Math.max(a.T+(e.height-d.height)/2,0))};fr.prototype.P=function(){this.Yc&&(ir(_.qc(this.b.b),"resize",this.w),kr(this));this.Ga&&(_.vc(this.Ga),this.Ga=null);this.wa&&(_.vc(this.wa),this.wa=null);this.Wa&&(_.vc(this.Wa),this.Wa=null)};  
_.nr={Ii:"onError",Ji:"onInfo",zi:"hideNotificationWidget",Ni:"postSharedMessage",Qi:"reauth",Xi:"setNotificationWidgetHeight",Yi:"setNotificationWidgetSize",Zi:"switchTo",Ei:"navigateTo",Wi:"setNotificationText",Vi:"setNotificationAnimation"};_.or=function(a){this.b=a};  
_.qr=function(){var a=new _.or(_.wh(window)),c=_.qc(a.b.b),d=c.iframes||c.parent.iframes;if(d&&d.setHandler){var e={};_.pr(a,e);d.setHandler("onepick",e)}(c=(c.gapi||c.parent.gapi||{}).iframes)&&c.registerStyle("onepick",(0,_.u)(a.o,a))};_.pr=function(a,c){c.onOpen=(0,_.u)(a.A,a);c.onClose=(0,_.u)(a.w,a)};  
rr=function(a,c){var d=new fr(a.b,c.disposeOnHide);c.onepick_dialog=d;d.Cb();a=_.qc(a.b.b);var e=c.width,f;e?(e=Math.max(320,Math.min(1051,e)),c=c.height,c||(c=_.Oh(a),c=.85*c.height),f=Math.max(320,Math.min(650,c))):(c=_.Oh(a),e=.618*c.width,f=e<c.height?Math.round(Math.max(320,Math.min(650,.85*e))):Math.round(Math.max(320,Math.min(650,.85*c.height))),e=Math.round(f/.618));c=_.Oh(a);e=Math.min(e,Math.max(c.width,320));f=Math.min(f,Math.max(c.height,320));a=new _.Mh(e,f);_.Ki(d.Xd,a.width,a.height);  
mr(d);d.Tc(!0);return d};sr=function(){return{style:"border:0;height:100%;overflow:hidden",allowtransparency:"true"}};_.or.prototype.A=function(a){var c=a.getOpenParams(),c=rr(this,c);a.openInto(gr(c),sr())};_.or.prototype.o=function(a){var c=rr(this,a);a.where=gr(c);a.attributes=sr();a.onClose=(0,_.u)(function(a){a.Tc(!1)},this,c)};_.or.prototype.w=function(a){_.er(a).Tc(!1)};  
_.tr=function(a){(0,window.isFinite)(a)&&(a=String(a));return _.t(a)?/^\s*-?0x/i.test(a)?(0,window.parseInt)(a,16):(0,window.parseInt)(a,10):window.NaN};ur=function(){_.sa.call(this)};_.y(ur,_.sa);_.vr=function(a,c,d,e){this.C=a;this.url=c;this.B=d;this.F=e||0;this.w=0;this.A=[]};_.vr.prototype.bb=function(){return this.w};_.wr=function(a,c){a.w=c;if(3==c||5==c){for(c=0;c<a.A.length;c++)try{a.A[c]()}catch(d){a.B.log(d)}a.A=[]}};_.k=_.vr.prototype;_.k.kd=function(){return{}};_.k.bd=function(){};  
_.k.md=function(){return{}};_.k.nd=function(){return{}};_.k.dc=function(){};_.k.Vd=function(){return!1};_.k.Jb=function(){return null};_.k.ld=function(){return{}};_.k.ud=function(){};_.xr=function(a,c){_.He.call(this,a);this.b=c};_.y(_.xr,_.He);_.yr=function(a,c,d){_.qh.call(this);this.b=a;this.B=d;this.A=!1;this.G=_.P(_.H(c,12,3E4));this.w=[];this.b.bd(this);0<this.b.F&&window.setTimeout((0,_.u)(this.F,this),1E3*this.b.F)};_.y(_.yr,_.qh);  
_.yr.prototype.F=function(){this.A?zr(this):0==this.b.bb()&&_.wr(this.b,1)};_.yr.prototype.C=function(a,c){window.clearTimeout(this.H);var d=_.Ua(arguments,1);this.dispatchEvent("ifs.onready");a&&a.apply(null,d)};  
var zr=function(a){try{if(!a.b.b){_.wr(a.b,2);if(a.b.Vd())a.D();else{var c=a.b.md();c.open=(0,_.u)(a.C,a,c.open);c.onready=(0,_.u)(a.C,a,c.onready);window.iframes.setHandler(a.b.C,c);var d=window.iframes.open(a.b.url,{style:a.b.C},a.b.nd(),a.b.kd(a),(0,_.u)(a.b.dc,a.b));a.b.b=d}0<a.G&&(window.clearTimeout(a.H),a.H=window.setTimeout((0,_.u)(a.dispatchEvent,a,"ifs.ontimeout"),a.G))}}catch(e){a.B.log(new ur)}};  
_.yr.prototype.D=function(){if(_.p("gapi.iframes.getContext")){var a=this.b.nd(),c=this.b.kd(this);Ar(this,c);c._ready=(0,_.u)(this.C,this,(0,_.u)(this.b.ud,this.b));var d="",e;for(e in c)d+=","+e;e=_.p("gapi.iframes.CROSS_ORIGIN_IFRAMES_FILTER");a={where:this.b.Jb(),url:this.b.url,attributes:this.b.ld(),queryParams:a,fragmentParams:{_methods:d.substr(1)},messageHandlers:c,messageHandlersFilter:e};a=_.p("gapi.iframes.getContext")().openChild(a);a.registerWasClosed((0,_.u)(this.b.dc,this.b),e);this.b.b=  
a}else _.p("gapi.load")("gapi.iframes",(0,_.u)(this.D,this))};var Ar=function(a,c){for(var d in c)c.hasOwnProperty(d)&&(c[d]=(0,_.u)(function(a,c){return c&&"object"===typeof c&&c.args?a.apply(null,c.args):a(c)},a,c[d]))};_.yr.prototype.K=function(a,c){this.dispatchEvent(new _.xr(a,_.Ua(arguments,1)))};_.Br=function(a,c,d){if(4!=a.b.bb())if(d||a.F(),a=a.b,3==a.w||5==a.w)try{c()}catch(e){a.B.log(e)}else a.A.push(c)};  
_.Cr=function(a,c,d,e){_.Br(a,(0,_.u)(function(){this.b.Vd()?3==this.b.bb()&&this.b.b.send(c,{args:d},void 0,_.p("gapi.iframes.CROSS_ORIGIN_IFRAMES_FILTER")):3==this.b.bb()&&this.b.b[c]&&this.b.b[c].apply(null,d)},a),e)};_.yr.prototype.M=function(){try{this.A=!0;1==this.b.bb()&&zr(this);for(var a=0;a<this.w.length;a++)try{this.w[a]()}catch(c){this.B.log(c)}this.w=null}catch(c){this.B.log(c)}};_.yr.prototype.init=function(a){try{a.eb().addCallback((0,_.u)(this.M,this))}catch(c){this.B.log(c)}return this}; _.Dr=function(){return _.K(_.L.N().ea,_.dr,2)||new _.dr};  
(function(){for(var a=["ms","moz","webkit","o"],c=0,d;d=a[c]&&!_.m.requestAnimationFrame;++c)_.m.requestAnimationFrame=_.m[d+"RequestAnimationFrame"],_.m.cancelAnimationFrame=_.m[d+"CancelAnimationFrame"]||_.m[d+"CancelRequestAnimationFrame"];if(!_.m.requestAnimationFrame){var e=0;_.m.requestAnimationFrame=function(a){var c=(new Date).getTime(),d=Math.max(0,16-(c-e));e=c+d;return _.m.setTimeout(function(){a(c+d)},d)};_.m.cancelAnimationFrame||(_.m.cancelAnimationFrame=function(a){(0,window.clearTimeout)(a)})}})();  
_.$b(_.Sh(_.Ob("//www-onepick-opensocial.googleusercontent.com/gadgets/js/rpc.js?c=1&container=onepick")));_.$b(_.Sh(_.Ob("//apis.google.com/js/rpc.js")));var Er=function(a){a||_.wh();_.pf.call(this)};_.y(Er,_.pf);Er.prototype.set=function(a,c){_.pf.prototype.set.call(this,a,c);return this};var Fr=function(a,c,d,e){return a.set(c.key,c.caption,d,e)};Er.prototype.Cb=function(){};Er.prototype.S=function(){return null};var Gr={key:"ok",caption:"OK"},Hr={key:"cancel",caption:"Cancel"},Ir={key:"yes",caption:"Yes"},Jr={key:"no",caption:"No"},Kr={key:"save",caption:"Save"},Lr={key:"continue",caption:"Continue"}; "undefined"!=typeof window.document&&(Fr(new Er,Gr,!0,!0),Fr(Fr(new Er,Gr,!0),Hr,!1,!0),Fr(Fr(new Er,Ir,!0),Jr,!1,!0),Fr(Fr(Fr(new Er,Ir),Jr,!0),Hr,!1,!0),Fr(Fr(Fr(new Er,Lr),Kr),Hr,!0,!0));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Mr=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(_.Mr,_.E);_.Nr=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,_.Mr,15)};  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Or=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.y(Or,_.E);var Pr=function(a){var c=window.document.getElementById("gbqld");c&&(c.style.display=a?"none":"block",c=window.document.getElementById("gbql"))&&(c.style.display=a?"block":"none")},Qr=["gbq1","gbq2","gbqfbwa"],Rr=function(a,c){var d={};d._sn=["v.gas",c].join(".");_.og(a,d)},Sr=function(a,c,d){this.o=a;this.w=c;this.b=d||_.m},Tr=function(){this.b=[]};Tr.prototype.o=function(a,c,d){this.B(a,c,d);this.b.push(new Sr(a,c,d))};  
Tr.prototype.B=function(a,c,d){d=d||_.m;for(var e=0,f=this.b.length;e<f;e++){var g=this.b[e];if(g.o==a&&g.w==c&&g.b==d){this.b.splice(e,1);break}}};Tr.prototype.w=function(a){for(var c=0,d=this.b.length;c<d;c++){var e=this.b[c];"catc"==e.o&&e.w.call(e.b,a)}};var Ur=function(){};  
var Wr=function(a,c,d){this.A=new Tr;this.F=a;this.D=c;this.b=Vr(a.offsetWidth,this.D);this.H=d||new _.pk(_.qk(),10);_.Q(this.H,"b",function(){window.requestAnimationFrame?window.requestAnimationFrame((0,_.u)(this.C,this)):this.C()},!1,this)},Vr=function(a,c){for(var d=0,e=c.length-1,f=c[0];d<e;){if(a<=f.max)return f.id;f=c[++d]}return c[e].id};Wr.prototype.C=function(){var a=Vr(this.F.offsetWidth,this.D);a!=this.b&&(this.b=a,this.w(new Ur))};Wr.prototype.o=function(a,c,d){this.A.o(a,c,d)}; Wr.prototype.B=function(a,c){this.A.B(a,c)};Wr.prototype.w=function(a){this.A.w(a)};  
var Xr,Zr,$r,as,bs;Xr=null;_.Yr=function(){if(null!=Xr)return Xr;var a=window.document.body.style;if(!(a="flexGrow"in a||"webkitFlexGrow"in a))a:{if(a=window.navigator.userAgent){var c=/Trident\/(\d+)/.exec(a);if(c&&7<=Number(c[1])){a=/\bMSIE (\d+)/.exec(a);a=!a||"10"==a[1];break a}}a=!1}return Xr=a};  
Zr=function(a,c,d){var e=window.NaN;window.getComputedStyle&&(a=window.getComputedStyle(a,null).getPropertyValue(c))&&"px"==a.substr(a.length-2)&&(e=d?(0,window.parseFloat)(a.substr(0,a.length-2)):(0,window.parseInt)(a.substr(0,a.length-2),10));return e};  
$r=function(a){var c=a.offsetWidth,d=Zr(a,"width");if(!(0,window.isNaN)(d))return c-d;var e=a.style.padding,f=a.style.paddingLeft,g=a.style.paddingRight;a.style.padding=a.style.paddingLeft=a.style.paddingRight=0;d=a.clientWidth;a.style.padding=e;a.style.paddingLeft=f;a.style.paddingRight=g;return c-d};  
as=function(a){var c=Zr(a,"min-width");if(!(0,window.isNaN)(c))return c;var d=a.style.width,e=a.style.padding,f=a.style.paddingLeft,g=a.style.paddingRight;a.style.width=a.style.padding=a.style.paddingLeft=a.style.paddingRight=0;c=a.clientWidth;a.style.width=d;a.style.padding=e;a.style.paddingLeft=f;a.style.paddingRight=g;return c};bs=function(a,c){c||-.5!=a-Math.round(a)||(a-=.5);return Math.round(a)}; _.cs=function(a){if(a){var c=a.style.opacity;a.style.opacity=".99";_.hb(a.offsetWidth);a.style.opacity=c}};  
var ds=function(a){_.C.call(this);this.b=a;this.o=[];this.w=[]};_.y(ds,_.C);ds.prototype.P=function(){ds.J.P.call(this);this.b=null;for(var a=0;a<this.o.length;a++)this.o[a].ga();for(a=0;a<this.w.length;a++)this.w[a].ga();this.o=this.w=null};  
ds.prototype.Va=function(a){void 0==a&&(a=this.b.offsetWidth);for(var c=$r(this.b),d=[],e=0,f=0,g=0,h=0,l=0;l<this.o.length;l++){var q=this.o[l],r=es(q),v=$r(q.b);d.push({item:q,nb:r,Oh:v,xc:0});e+=r.Ic;f+=r.Vc;g+=r.Xb;h+=v}a=a-h-c-g;e=0<a?e:f;f=a;c=d;do{g=!0;h=[];for(l=q=0;l<c.length;l++){var r=c[l],v=0<f?r.nb.Ic:r.nb.Vc,I=0==e?0:v/e*f+r.xc,I=bs(I,g),g=!g;r.xc=fs(r.item,I,r.Oh,r.nb.Xb);0<v&&I==r.xc&&(h.push(r),q+=v)}c=h;f=a-(0,_.Na)(d,function(a,c){return a+c.xc},0);e=q}while(0!=f&&0!=c.length);  
for(l=0;l<this.w.length;l++)this.w[l].Va()};var hs=function(a){var c={};c.items=(0,_.Ma)(a.o,function(a){return gs(a)});c.children=(0,_.Ma)(a.w,function(a){return hs(a)});return c},is=function(a,c){for(var d=0;d<a.o.length;d++)a.o[d].b.style.width=c.items[d];for(d=0;d<a.w.length;d++)is(a.w[d],c.children[d])};ds.prototype.S=function(){return this.b};  
var js=function(a,c,d,e){ds.call(this,a);this.B=c;this.C=d;this.A=e};_.y(js,ds);  
var es=function(a,c){var d=a.B,e=a.C;if(-1==a.A){var f=c;void 0==f&&(f=$r(a.b));c=gs(a);var g=hs(a),h=Zr(a.b,"width",!0);(0,window.isNaN)(h)&&(h=a.b.offsetWidth-f);f=Math.ceil(h);a.b.style.width=c;is(a,g);a=f}else a=a.A;return{Ic:d,Vc:e,Xb:a}},fs=function(a,c,d,e){void 0==d&&(d=$r(a.b));void 0==e&&(e=es(a,d).Xb);c=e+c;0>c&&(c=0);a.b.style.width=c+"px";d=a.b.offsetWidth-d;a.b.style.width=d+"px";return d-e},gs=function(a){var c=a.b.style.width;a.b.style.width="";return c};  
var ks=function(a,c,d){var e;void 0==e&&(e=-1);return{className:a,nb:{Ic:c||0,Vc:d||0,Xb:e}}},ls={className:"gb_Me",items:[ks("gb_Xb"),ks("gb_5e"),ks("gb_Ie",0,2),ks("gb_6e"),ks("gb_jb",1,1)],lb:[{className:"gb_jb",items:[ks("gb_wf",0,1),ks("gb_oc",0,1)],lb:[function(a){a=a.gb_wf;var c;if(a)c=a.S();else{c=window.document.querySelector(".gb_wf");if(!c)return null;a=new ds(c)}c=c.querySelectorAll(".gb_Q");for(var d=0;d<c.length;d++){var e;if(_.li(c[d],"gb_S")){e=new js(c[d],0,1,-1);var f=c[d].querySelector(".gb_P");  
f&&(f=new js(f,0,1,-1),e.o.push(f),a.w.push(e))}else e=new js(c[d],0,0,-1);a.o.push(e)}return a},{className:"gb_oc",items:[ks("gb_fa"),ks("gb_wc"),ks("gb_Je"),ks("gb_gb",0,1),ks("gb_xf"),ks("gb_cb",0,1),ks("gb_yf"),ks("gb_8e")],lb:[{className:"gb_gb",items:[ks("gb_ib",0,1)],lb:[{className:"gb_ib",items:[ks("gb_eb",0,1)],lb:[]}]}]}]},{className:"gb_2e",items:[ks("gbqff",1,1),ks("gb_1e")],lb:[]}]},ms=function(a,c){if(!c){c=window.document.querySelector("."+a.className);if(!c)return null;c=new ds(c)}for(var d=  
{},e=0;e<a.items.length;e++){var f=a.items[e],g;if(g=(g=window.document.querySelector("."+f.className))?new js(g,f.nb.Ic,f.nb.Vc,f.nb.Xb):null)c.o.push(g),d[f.className]=g}for(e=0;e<a.lb.length;e++){var f=a.lb[e],h;"function"==typeof f?h=f(d):h=ms(f,d[f.className]);h&&c.w.push(h)}return c};  
_.os=function(a,c){_.C.call(this);this.H=c;this.o=window.document.getElementById("gb");this.C=(this.b=window.document.querySelector(".gb_jb"))?this.b.querySelector(".gb_oc"):null;this.B=[];this.he=_.P(_.G(a,5),60);this.D=_.G(a,4);this.Xh=_.P(_.G(a,2),152);this.Zf=_.P(_.G(a,1),30);this.A=null;this.Re=_.M(_.G(a,3),!0);this.o&&this.D&&(this.o.style.minWidth=this.D+"px");this.w=null;this.o&&(this.w=new Wr(this.o,[{id:"t",max:900},{id:"f"}]));this.Re&&(this.o&&(ns(this),_.U(this.o,"gb_T"),this.b&&_.U(this.b,  
"gb_T"),_.Yr()||(this.A=ms(ls))),this.Va(),window.setTimeout((0,_.u)(this.Va,this),0));_.x("gbar.elc",(0,_.u)(this.Sh,this));_.x("gbar.ela",_.fa);_.x("gbar.elh",(0,_.u)(this.Df,this))};_.y(_.os,_.C);_.jd(_.os,"el");var ps=function(){var a=_.os.ji();return{es:a?{f:a.Xh,h:a.he,m:a.Zf}:{f:152,h:60,m:30},mo:"md",vh:window.innerHeight||0,vw:window.innerWidth||0}};_.k=_.os.prototype;_.k.Va=function(a){a&&ns(this);this.A&&this.A.Va(Math.max(window.document.documentElement.clientWidth,as(this.o)));_.cs(this.b)};  
_.k.fh=function(){try{var a=window.document.getElementById("gb"),c=a.querySelector(".gb_jb");_.V(a,"gb_Pf");c&&_.V(c,"gb_Pf");for(var a=0,d;d=Qr[a];a++){var e=window.document.getElementById(d);e&&_.V(e,"gbqfh")}Pr(!1)}catch(f){Rr(f,"rhcc")}this.F&&this.F();this.Va(!0)};  
_.k.Yh=function(){try{var a=window.document.getElementById("gb"),c=a.querySelector(".gb_jb");_.U(a,"gb_Pf");c&&_.U(c,"gb_Pf");for(var a=0,d;d=Qr[a];a++){var e=window.document.getElementById(d);e&&_.U(e,"gbqfh")}Pr(!0)}catch(f){Rr(f,"ahcc")}this.Va(!0)};_.k.li=function(){this.w&&this.w.C()};_.k.Sh=function(a){this.B.push(a)};_.k.Df=function(a){this.he=ps().es.h+a;for(a=0;a<this.B.length;a++)try{this.B[a](ps())}catch(c){this.H.log(c)}}; var ns=function(a){if(a.b){var c;a.A&&(c=hs(a.A));_.U(a.b,"gb_W");a.b.style.minWidth=a.b.offsetWidth-$r(a.b)+"px";a.C.style.minWidth=a.C.offsetWidth-$r(a.C)+"px";_.V(a.b,"gb_W");c&&is(a.A,c)}};  
_.S(function(){var a=_.L.N().ea,a=_.K(a,Or,21)||new Or,c=_.sg(),a=new _.os(a,c);_.md("el",a);_.x("gbar.gpca",(0,_.u)(a.Yh,a));_.x("gbar.gpcr",(0,_.u)(a.fh,a))});_.x("gbar.elr",ps);  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.S(function(){var a=window.document.querySelector(".gb_1b");a&&_.kd("eq").Nd(a,"click")});  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Tj=function(a){_.S(function(){var c=window.document.querySelector("."+a);c&&(c=c.querySelector(".gb_b"))&&_.kd("eq").Nd(c,"click")})};  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Tj("gb_Je");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Nk;_.Mk=function(a){a=_.yf([],a);a[0]="";return a.join("")};Nk=function(){};_.y(Nk,Error);var Rk;_.Qk=function(a,c,d){return _.Ok("POST",a,c,d).then(function(a){return _.Pk(a.responseText,d)})};  
_.Ok=function(a,c,d,e){return new _.pe(function(f,g){var h=e||{},l,q=h.ni?h.ni.b():_.Qd.b();try{q.open(a,c,!0)}catch(I){g(new Rk("Error opening XHR: "+I.message,c))}q.onreadystatechange=function(){if(4==q.readyState){_.m.clearTimeout(l);var a;!(a=_.wd(q.status))&&(a=0===q.status)&&(a=_.uf(c),a=!("http"==a||"https"==a||""==a));a?f(q):g(new _.Sk(q.status,c))}};q.onerror=function(){g(new Rk("Network error",c))};var r;if(h.headers){for(var v in h.headers)r=h.headers[v],null!=r&&q.setRequestHeader(v,r);  
r=h.headers["Content-Type"]}v=_.m.FormData&&d instanceof _.m.FormData;"POST"!=a||void 0!==r||v||q.setRequestHeader("Content-Type","application/x-www-form-urlencoded;charset=utf-8");h.withCredentials&&(q.withCredentials=h.withCredentials);h.responseType&&(q.responseType=h.responseType);h.sh&&q.overrideMimeType(h.sh);0<h.Yd&&(l=_.m.setTimeout(function(){q.onreadystatechange=_.fa;q.abort();g(new Tk(c))},h.Yd));try{q.send(d)}catch(I){q.onreadystatechange=_.fa,_.m.clearTimeout(l),g(new Rk("Error sending XHR: "+  
I.message,c))}})};_.Pk=function(a,c){c&&c.ae&&(c=c.ae,_.ta(a,c)&&(a=a.substring(c.length)));return _.yc(a)};Rk=function(a,c){_.sa.call(this,a+", url="+c);this.url=c};_.y(Rk,_.sa);Rk.prototype.name="XhrError";_.Sk=function(a,c){Rk.call(this,"Request Failed, status="+a,c);this.status=a};_.y(_.Sk,Rk);_.Sk.prototype.name="XhrHttpError";var Tk=function(a){Rk.call(this,"Request timed out",a)};_.y(Tk,Rk);Tk.prototype.name="XhrTimeoutError";  
_.Uk=function(){this.b="pending";this.B=[];this.w=this.C=void 0};_.Xd(_.Uk);var Vk=function(){_.sa.call(this,"Multiple attempts to set the state of this Result")};_.y(Vk,_.sa);_.Uk.prototype.ta=function(){return this.C};var Wk=function(a,c,d){"pending"==a.b?a.B.push({kb:c,scope:d||null}):c.call(d,a)};_.Uk.prototype.A=function(a){if("pending"==this.b)this.C=a,this.b="success",Xk(this);else if(!Yk(this))throw new Vk;};  
_.Uk.prototype.o=function(a){if("pending"==this.b)this.w=a,this.b="error",Xk(this);else if(!Yk(this))throw new Vk;};var Xk=function(a){var c=a.B;a.B=[];for(var d=0;d<c.length;d++){var e=c[d];e.kb.call(e.scope,a)}};_.Uk.prototype.cancel=function(){return"pending"==this.b?(this.o(new Nk),!0):!1};var Yk=function(a){return"error"==a.b&&a.w instanceof Nk}; _.Uk.prototype.then=function(a,c,d){var e,f,g=new _.pe(function(a,c){e=a;f=c});Wk(this,function(a){Yk(a)?g.cancel():"success"==a.b?e(a.ta()):"error"==a.b&&f(a.w)});return g.then(a,c,d)};_.Zk=function(a){var c=new _.Uk;a.then(c.A,c.o,c);return c};  
_.$k=function(a){var c=new _.Uk;c.A(a);return c};_.al=function(a){var c=new _.Uk;c.o(a);return c};_.bl=function(a,c,d){Wk(a,c,d)};_.cl=function(a,c,d){_.bl(a,function(a){"error"==a.b&&c.call(this,a.w,a)},d)};_.el=function(a,c){var d=new _.dl([a]);_.bl(a,function(a){"success"==a.b?(a=c.call(void 0,a),d.D.push(a),_.bl(a,function(a){"success"==a.b?d.A(a.ta()):d.o(a.w)})):d.o(a.w)});return d};_.dl=function(a){_.Uk.call(this);this.D=a};_.y(_.dl,_.Uk);

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var on,pn;on=function(a,c,d){_.bl(a,function(a){"success"==a.b&&c.call(this,a.ta(),a)},d)};pn=function(a,c){return _.Ok("GET",a,null,c).then(function(a){return _.Pk(a.responseText,c)})};_.qn=function(a){this.b={Yd:a,withCredentials:!0,ae:")]}'\n"}};  
_.rn=function(a,c,d,e){try{if("GET"==c)return _.Zk(pn(d,a.b));c=e||[];var f;if(window.__PVT)f=window.__PVT;else throw Error("$");c.ntok=f;if(!c.ntok){var g=new _.Uk;g.o(Error("Y"));return g}var h=_.Mk(c);return _.Zk(_.Qk(d,h,a.b))}catch(l){return a=new _.Uk,a.o(l),a}};_.sn=function(a,c,d,e){on(a,c,e);_.cl(a,d,e)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.iv=_.B?"webkitAnimationEnd":_.lb?"oAnimationEnd":"animationend";  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Tj("gb_wc");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.x("gbar.qfgw",(0,_.u)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqfqw"));_.x("gbar.qfgq",(0,_.u)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqfq"));_.x("gbar.qfgf",(0,_.u)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqf"));_.x("gbar.qfsb",(0,_.u)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqfb"));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var qz=[3,5],rz=function(a){_.F(this,a,0,-1,qz)};_.y(rz,_.E);var sz=function(a){return a.w?a.w.b:"f"},tz=function(){var a=_.L.N().ea;return _.K(a,rz,16)},uz=function(a){this.w=_.os.N();this.o=a};uz.prototype.b=function(a,c){"t"==sz(this.w)?(_.U(a,"gb_V"),c?(_.V(a,"gb_fb"),_.U(a,"gb_zf")):(_.V(a,"gb_zf"),_.U(a,"gb_fb"))):_.ni(a,["gb_V","gb_fb","gb_zf"])};_.x("gbar.sos",function(){return window.document.querySelectorAll(".gb_4e")});_.x("gbar.si",function(){return window.document.querySelector(".gb_3e")});  
_.S(function(){if(tz()){var a=window.document.querySelector(".gb_jb"),c=tz()||new rz,c=_.M(_.G(c,1),!1),c=new uz(c);a&&c.o&&c.b(a,!1)}});var wz=function(a,c,d,e){_.wi.call(this,a,d);this.V=e;this.B=new uz(_.M(_.G(c,1),!1));this.K=_.os.N();this.C=_.T("gb_oc",this.b);this.B.o&&(this.o=!1,_.Yr()&&(_.V(this.b,"gb_fb"),_.mi(this.b,["gb_Ff","gb_V","gb_zf"]),this.O=_.Hh(this.b,"width"),this.W=_.Hh(this.C,"width"),d=this.b,_.V(d,"gb_zf"),_.U(d,"gb_fb"),this.M=_.Hh(this.b,"width"),this.X=_.Hh(this.C,"width"),_.ni(this.b,["gb_Ff","gb_V","gb_fb"])),vz(this),d=this.K,d.w&&d.w.o("catc",this.Bg,this),this.L(_.T("gb_Bf",this.b),"click",this.sg),  
this.L(_.T("gb_Cf",this.b),"click",this.Pg));this.F=_.M(_.G(c,2),!1);this.H=_.M(_.G(c,4),!1);this.G=null;this.F&&(this.G=_.G(c,3));if(this.F||this.H)this.La(a,["mouseover","touchstart"],this.Ie),a=new _.ek(a),this.La(a,"focusin",this.Ie);(a=_.T("gb_3e",this.b))&&_.yi(this,a,_.ri,this.Ug,!1,this)};_.y(wz,_.wi);_.k=wz.prototype;_.k.Ug=function(){this.V.log(9,{l:"i"})};_.k.Bg=function(){vz(this)};_.k.sg=function(){0!=this.o&&(this.o=!1,vz(this,!0))};_.k.Pg=function(){1!=this.o&&(this.o=!0,vz(this,!0))};  
_.k.Ie=function(){if(this.F){var a=this.G;_.kg.N().Pc(a,void 0)}this.H&&this.b.setAttribute("activated","1")};var vz=function(a,c){c=c&&_.Yr();"t"==sz(a.B.w)?c?(_.mi(a.b,["gb_Ef","gb_hb"]),_.cs(a.b),a.La(a.b,_.Je,a.R),a.D(!0),(0,window.setTimeout)((0,_.u)(a.B.b,a.B,a.b,a.o),0),(0,window.setTimeout)((0,_.u)(a.D,a,!1),0)):(a.B.b(a.b,a.o),_.Yr()&&a.D(!1)):(_.V(a.b,"gb_Ef"),a.B.b(a.b,a.o),xz(a.b,""),xz(a.C,""),a.K.Va(!0))}; wz.prototype.D=function(a){a=this.o?!a:a;xz(this.b,a?this.O:this.M);xz(this.C,a?this.W:this.X)};wz.prototype.R=function(){_.V(this.b,"gb_hb")};var xz=function(a,c){a.style.minWidth=a.style.maxWidth=c};  
_.S(function(){var a=tz()||new rz,c=_.T("gb_jb");if(a&&c){var d=_.sg(),e=_.Eg();new wz(c,a,d,e);_.G(a,4)&&(d=function(){var c=_.G(a,5);_.mg(_.kg.N(),c,void 0)},"1"==c.getAttribute("activated")?d():(_.dh(c,["mouseover","touchstart"],d),c=new _.ek(c),_.dh(c,"focusin",d)))}});

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var ar=function(a){_.C.call(this);this.C=a;this.A=this.b=null;this.o={};this.B={};this.w={}};_.y(ar,_.C);_.k=ar.prototype;_.k.hf=function(a){a&&this.b&&a!=this.b&&this.b.close();this.b=a};_.k.Te=function(a){a=this.w[a]||a;return this.b==a};_.k.bi=function(a){this.A=a};_.k.Se=function(a){return this.A==a};_.k.gd=function(){this.b&&this.b.close();this.b=null};_.k.Kf=function(a){this.b&&this.b.getId()==a&&this.gd()};_.k.Wb=function(a,c,d){this.o[a]=this.o[a]||{};this.o[a][c]=this.o[a][c]||[];this.o[a][c].push(d)};  
_.k.ed=function(a,c){c=c.getId();if(this.o[a]&&this.o[a][c])for(var d=0;d<this.o[a][c].length;d++)try{this.o[a][c][d]()}catch(e){this.C.log(e)}};_.k.di=function(a,c){this.B[a]=c};_.k.If=function(a){return!this.B[a.getId()]};_.k.mh=function(){return!!this.b&&this.b.Fa};_.k.Gf=function(){return!!this.b};_.k.Ye=function(){this.b&&this.b.zb()};_.k.gi=function(a){this.w[a]&&(this.b&&this.b.getId()==a||this.w[a].open())};_.k.Bh=function(a){this.w[a.getId()]=a};var br=new ar(_.sg());_.md("dd",br);  
_.x("gbar.close",(0,_.u)(br.gd,br));_.x("gbar.cls",(0,_.u)(br.Kf,br));_.x("gbar.abh",(0,_.u)(br.Wb,br,0));_.x("gbar.adh",(0,_.u)(br.Wb,br,1));_.x("gbar.ach",(0,_.u)(br.Wb,br,2));_.x("gbar.aeh",(0,_.u)(br.di,br));_.x("gbar.bsy",(0,_.u)(br.mh,br));_.x("gbar.op",(0,_.u)(br.Gf,br));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
var Kk=window.document.querySelector(".gb_fa"),Lk=/(\s+|^)gb_0e(\s+|$)/;Kk&&!Lk.test(Kk.className)&&_.Tj("gb_fa");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Tj("gb_gb");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
try{  
_.Tj("gb_8e");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
})(this.gbar_);  
// Google Inc.  
(function() {var ldbFn = window['gbar'] && window['gbar']['ldb']; if (ldbFn) ldbFn();})();if (window['_getTimingInstance']) _getTimingInstance().setServerValues({"slbc":68,"slce":78,"smbr":77,"spbr":65});


End file.
